Mais que um Caso de Amor
by Nina Wilde
Summary: [FINISHED]Gina estava tendo sonhos estranhos ultimamente, depois de noite de fuga e um minuto de pânico ela é obrigada a sofrer detenções com seu inimigo, Malfoy. Poderia não ser tão ruim, se Gina não precisasse das detenções para controlar esses sonhos.
1. Um Dia e Tanto

**Summary: **Gina estava tendo sonhos estranhos ultimamente, numa noite de fuga e um minuto de pânico ela é obrigada a sofrer detenções com seu inimigo Malfoy. Poderia não ser tão ruim, se Gina não precisasse das detenções para controlar esses sonhos e mais tarde descobrir estranhos acontecimentos em si mesma, podendo contar apenas com uma ajuda.

**Disclaimer: **Da história abaixo escrita, as únicas coisas que me pertencem são meros detalhes, o resto é fruto da imaginação de J.K. Rowling.

**BOA LEITURA!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap I** – **Um Dia Cheio**

Fazia um dia escuro, por causa da quantidade de nuvens no céu, na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Era hora de acordar e a sextanista Virgínia Weasley, conhecida como Gina pelos amigos mais próximos, acabara de cair da cama, após o "relógio dos atrasados" apitar freneticamente (relógio que fora "presente" da sua amiga Hermione) e tocar com seu barulhinho infernal interrompendo um pesadelo.

Gina havia ido dormir tarde no dia anterior, cumprindo detenção de Poções, pois havia dormido durante a aula e acabou, por derramar a poção em cima do professor Slughorn, quando este chegara em sua mesa chamando-a.

Gina se levantou com dificuldade por estar toda enrolada nas cobertas. Olhou para o relógio, já eram 07h45min, ou seja, quinze minutos para se arrumar e ir para a primeira aula do dia.

– Maravilha! Atrasada... – Murmurou a ruiva mau humorada. A barriga de Gina protestou quando passou pela sua cabeça ir para a primeira aula sem tomar café.

Gina fora dormir no outro dia quase duas da manhã. Estava tendo crises de insônia freqüentemente e logo quando voltou da detenção não conseguiu dormir.

Solteirona, não tinha com quem ficar até o sono chegar. Engana-se profundamente se achou que o que aconteceu com ela e Harry teve continuação.

Voldemort desaparecera, Harry a chamou em uma sala no quarto andar, Gina achou que era sobre a tão esperada por eles (ou pelo menos por ela) reconciliação, Harry disse que conhecera outra pessoa nas férias e que gostava muito dela, Gina, mas não podia enganá-la, saiu e deixou Gina sozinha e sem saber quem era a tal garota. Se você acha que Gina foi chorar no quarto dela se enganou profundamente, em vez de lágrimas, o travesseiro de Gina recebeu tapas e socos até ela adormecer.

Gina pegou sua mochila e correu para o Salão Principal, se tivesse algum sextanista lá, ela arriscava comer alguma coisa, senão, só no almoço.

Quando chegou no Salão viu que estava recheado de setimanistas Grifinórios, incluindo o _Trio Maravilha_. A mesa da Corvinal estava vazia, a da Lufa-Lufa também e a da Sonserina tinha o fã-clube de Draco Malfoy: A Doninha, Não-Desgruda Parkinson, King Crabbe, Kong Goyle e Baba-ovo Zambine.

"O Malfoy merecia o Prêmio Cara de Pau do Século só por sonhar em voltar pra cá depois do que ele aprontou ano passado!" – Pensou a ruiva.

Gina riu com o próprio pensamento, só não esperava que Malfoy a encarasse por isso depois.

Afim de não levar uma detenção do novo Monitor-Chefe, foi logo para sua aula.

"E ainda é Monitor-Chefe! McGonagall deve ter bebido o estoque de uiski de Fogo de Madame Rosmerta quando nomeou Malfoy Monitor-Chefe!"

Gina foi direto para as masmorras, para a aula de Poções.

Sem Snape, que graças a Harry tinha sido morto no último combate entre ele e Voldemort, antes do dito cujo, Voldemort, desaparecer, Gina conseguia preparar todas as poções sem erro (menos, é claro, quando dormia na aula), e recebia pontos valiosos por elas.

Quando chegou na porta da sala viu Slughorn "enterrado" no armário procurando alguma coisa. Gina olhou para o relógio da sala 07h59min, menos de um minuto para entrar sem correr o risco de perder pontos, abriu mais a porta para poder entrar quando sentiu uma mão fria a puxando pelo braço e a impedindo de entrar na sala. Gina se virou P da vida, e viu quem a impedira de entrar na sala: Malfoy.

– Onde a Weasley pensa que vai? – Perguntou ele, desdenhoso com as mãos no bolso.

– Será que além de irritante e ridículo, você também é cego? – Debochou Gina, dando uma rápida olhada para dentro da sala.

Malfoy, com muita força de vontade, ignorou o comentário e prosseguiu:

– Onde estão seus modos, Weasley? Esqueceu naquilo que você chama de casa, foi?

Gina estendeu o dedo indicador para o rosto de Malfoy e abriu a boca para responder quando ouviu o barulho do sinal que indicava o começo da aula. Fechou os olhos e crispou os lábio tentando se controlar e quando os abriu viu um sorriso sarcástico em Malfoy com os braços cruzados.

– Por que você não me deixa em paz e vai atrás da sua cadelinha Parkinson?! – Falou ela olhando novamente para ver se o professor ainda estava com a cabeça dentro do armário das poções, mas Slughorn estava de frente para a turma e mostrava algumas poções que estavam em cima de várias mesas da sala. Virou-se e viu um Malfoy sorridente.

– Pelo simples fato de que eu não perco a chance de dar uma detenção a uma Weasley – Malfoy passou a rodear Gina com os braços cruzados, a ruiva continuou imóvel, só o acompanhando com a cabeça – A Weasley Fêmea, a ex do Potter Pottinho, a que levou um pé na bunda. – Draco estava atrás de Gina e só notou que ela se virara depois de receber um tapa do lado esquerdo do rosto. Ele ficou com a mão ali em cima da bochecha e movia o maxilar para ter certeza que nada se quebrara, até ouvi-la falar morrendo de raiva:

– Nunca fale de mim assim, Malfoy.

Na sala todos já notavam o movimento lá fora e muitos riam da cara de Malfoy marcada com os cinco dedos de Gina. O professor Slughorn apareceu na porta e logo perguntou:

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Nada professor. Ainda posso entrar? – Disse Gina em falso tom de calma para o professor e uma cara de santa mais falsa ainda.

Slughorn não acreditou no "nada" de Gina, principalmente depois de ver a marca no rosto de Malfoy, mas mesmo assim aceitou a resposta e deu passagem para Gina, que foi direto para a sua cadeira ao lado da sua amiga Nathália Gallagher, ou Nath, mas não antes de escutar o professor falando com Malfoy:

– E o que o senhor faz aqui, Sr. Malfoy?

– Nada professor, já vou indo.

Gina viu Malfoy lançar-lhe um olhar mortal, que ela fingiu não notar, e sair pelo corredor com uma das mãos segurando o maxilar.

Nath era uma sextanista que viera de Beauxbatons, pois seu pai ganhara um emprego no Ministério da Magia local. Tinha os cabelos castanho-médio muito liso e extremamente curtos, na opinião de Gina, pois mau encostavam nos ombros. Os olhos da morena eram no mesmo tom dos cabelos, castanho-médio.

Nath fitava Gina, que notou e logo perguntou:

– Que é? – Perguntou Gina como se nada tivesse acontecido e fingindo prestar atenção no que Slughorn dizia.

– Eu é que pergunto. O que foi que houve, Gí? – Perguntou Nath.

– Nada. – Respondeu a ruiva, simplesmente.

– Nada? Gina olha pra tua cara! O Malfoy saiu com cinco dedos marcados no rosto! Você tá totalmente pra baixo e me diz que não houve nada?

– O Malfoy me tira do sério! Só isso! E não to nem um pouco a fim de falar nisso. – Disse a ruiva em tom de fim de conversa. Fingindo estar atenta ao que o professor dizia.

– Tudo bem. – Falou a amiga, em entendimento. Nath não tocou mais no assunto durante a aula.

A aula de poções passou se arrastando, Gina mal prestou atenção na sua Poção do Morto-Vivo só relembrando o que Malfoy dissera: "_A que levou um pé na bunda_". Só Deus sabe como Gina conseguiu fazer a poção direito, como no ano passado, Slughorn deu uma amostra da Felix Felicis para quem tinha se saído melhor na poção, mas não foi Gina quem ganhara e sequer prestou atenção em quem havia ganho.

De quebra Slughorn passou 50cm de pergaminho sobre as utilidades da poção do morto-vivo, que Gina e Nath decidiram fazer no segundo tempo, que seria livre.

– O que você sabe sobre a poção e que seja útil para nós duas, hein? – Perguntou Nath. As duas estavam sentadas no jardim debaixo de uma macieira, tentando fazer o trabalho de Slughorn. Gina abriu seu livro de Poções e leu, alto o suficiente para que Nath ouvisse:

– "É uma poção do sono muito forte e quem toma cai num sono tão profundo que tende a ser confundido com mortos, mesmo vivas".

– Agora é só transformar isso em 50cm de trabalho! – Disse Nath, como se fosse fácil, como achar uma coruja no corujal.

– Muito prático. – Disse Gina, irônica e passando a página do seu exemplar de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções._

As duas passaram todo o horário vago nos jardins fazendo o trabalho. Resultado? Bom... Elas tiveram que terminar depois.

Foram para o Salão Principal, que tinha o estranho hábito de encher na hora do almoço e jantar, e não estava diferente agora.

Por causa do empurra-empurra Gina se distanciou de Nath indo parar ao lado de Malfoy, mas ela só notou isso quando o loiro a puxou pelo braço para um corredor vazio.

– Me larga Malfoy! – O loiro a segurava com força e só a soltou quando ela pegou a varinha e apontou para ele – O que é?

– Como assim? Você me dá um tapa na cara e ainda pergunta.

– Olha, _xuxu_, você me provocou e eu me defendi, agora dá licença que eu não tomei café. – Gina se desviou de Malfoy e saiu em direção ao Salão Principal.

– Aquilo não vai ficar barato, Weasley. – Falou ele.

Gina já tinha dado as costas a ele e recomeçado a andar, mas ao ouvir isso parou e respondeu, virando momentaneamente para o loiro:

– O que vai fazer, Malfoy? Me acertar com um pote de gel de cabelo? – Malfoy ficou meio estarrecido com a resposta, ninguém nunca reclamara do seu cabelo e ele gostava do estilo, embora já tivesse ouvido comentários sobre parecer que uma vaca tinha passado a língua nos seus cabelos nunca realmente ligara – Você não tem coragem nem olhar um hipogrifo morto! Vai ver se eu to na esquina! – Terminou Gina.

A ruiva seguiu para o Salão Principal como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sua falta na mesa da Grifinória não passou despercebida por Nath, que quando viu Gina sentar na sua frente logo perguntou:

– Onde estava, Gina?

Gina olhou para a amiga e respondeu:

– Acredite, em nenhum lugar onde você gostaria de estar.

Gina e Nath almoçaram e foram para a próxima aula: Transfiguração. No caminho Gina TEVE que contar o que acontecera fora da sala de Slughorn se não quisesse que Nath tivesse um ataque de tanta curiosidade, só substituindo o motivo por um simples: "Ele me chamou de Weasley fêmea", e como era de se esperar Nath não acreditou, mas aceitou a resposta.

As notícias pareciam voar em Hogwarts, quando chegou na torre da Grifinória, após as aulas, o trio maravilha foi logo cumprimentá-la pelo tapa dado em Malfoy.

Gina e Nath foram terminar o trabalho de Slughorn e só saíram da sala comunal às dez.

Como estava cansada Gina logo adormeceu ao chegar no dormitório.

* * *

Nota da Autora Intrometida

Oi!

Pra começar eu queria dizer que essa é a minha primeira fic.. então sejam compreensivos comigo!

Queria agradecer a minha beta, Nath, pela paciência e avisar-lhe que não demoro para mandar os outros capítulos.

Sim! A fic já está escrita até o fim! Não! Eu não vou postar td de uma vez, pq não está betada completamente, só até o capítulo III...

O negócio é assim:

Vc manda uma review, eu boto na conta, mas só posto quando tiver reviews suficientes para me deixar feliz! D

Beijosss

Trechinho do próximo cap

"Dos portões do castelo, Gina avistou um casal sentado nas pedras de frente para o lago. Não viu seus rostos imediatamente, por causa de uma nuvem que estava na frente da lua, mas quando a nuvem se afastou ela pode ver claramente os rostos de ..."

Ai Merlim! Quem será? Não perca o próximo cap de Mais que um Caso de Amor! (Momento infância)


	2. Uma Noite Reveladora

Cap II – Uma Noite Reveladora

A semana transcorrera bem, Gina se tornara uma das melhores da turma de Slughorn, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Andrew Charn, simpatizara muito com os alunos da Grifinória, dizer uma vírgula era ganhar pontos para a casa, em Transfiguração, Gina não era a melhor, mas podia orgulhar-se de suas notas, em Feitiços, tinha muito do que se orgulhar, pois era uma das primeiras, em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Gina, que nunca gostara muito de bichos, era uma daquelas que ficavam depois da aula para ajudar Hagrid a arrumar tudo pra tentar recuperar nota. Em Herbologia convencera Neville a dar uma aulinha prática no início do ano letivo, foi a sua salvação!

Era quinta-feira, última aula do dia: Herbologia. A professora Sprount explicava sobre uma plantinha que tinha nas mãos, cheia de galhos que ficavam se mexendo e na ponta deles havia uma gosminha amarela, e era muito nojenta na opinião de Gina.

– Turma, não se deve balançar demais, as _Inchous_ têm um mecanismo de defesa muito perigoso elas... – A professora Sprount fez uma cara estranha e afastou a planta do rosto – ATCHIN!

Não foi o suficiente, a planta se soltou da mão da professora e pulou em seu rosto. A planta tocou a ponta dos galhos no rosto da professora. Vários alunos foram ajudá-la, Gina e Nath se seguraram para não rir depois que a professora tirou a planta do rosto: estava inchado e muito vermelho. Por isso foram liberados vinte minutos mais cedo e sem passar tarefa, o que foi um grande alívio.

Gina e Nath ficaram nos jardins para esperar a hora do jantar, e quando esta chegou foram juntas para o salão principal. Quando terminaram de jantar Nath falou:

– Gina, você se importa de ir para a torre sozinha?

– Não, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gina meio preocupada.

– Não, Gí! É só que eu preciso ir, 'té mais!

Nath correu para as portas de saída do Salão Principal e desapareceu de vista. Gina não entendeu, mas mesmo assim foi para a torre da Grifinória sozinha. Chegou lá, terminou todos os seus trabalhos e tarefas. Acabou lá pelas onze horas, subiu para o dormitório e colocou a camisola para se deitar.

Ficou se remexendo na cama sem conseguir dormir.

– Ótimo! Insônia! Ninguém merece.

Gina se sentou na cama e olhou para a janela onde viu a lua cheia brilhar intensamente. Sentiu vontade de vê-la mais de perto e resolveu ir para os jardins, ninguém ia lá depois do toque de recolher, ou ela achava que não.

A ruiva se levantou e trocou de roupa, colocou uma calça jeans que estava em cima do malão, uma blusa preta, de ficar em casa mesmo, e um sobre-tudo jeans escuro (o mesmo tom da calça). Desceu as escadas do dormitório, passou pelo buraco do retrato e desceu todos os lances das escadas que mudam. Se viu rapidamente nas portas de carvalho que dão para os jardins.

Dos portões do castelo, Gina avistou um casal sentado nas pedras de frente para o lago. Não viu seus rostos imediatamente, por causa de uma nuvem que estava na frente da lua, mas quando a nuvem se afastou ela pode ver claramente os rostos de Nath e Harry no maior _Love_.

Gina sentiu raiva, não por estarem juntos, na verdade até sorriu ao vê-los, mas por Nath não ter falado nada sobre Harry e ela, já que eram amigas, ela podia muito bem ter contado.

Afim de não dar uma de vela, Gina saiu em direção à torre da Grifinória, murmurou um _Lumus_ para enxergar melhor o caminho. Subiu rapidamente a escadaria de mármore e correu para as escadas que mudam. Estava começando a subir o segundo lance das escadas, quando ouviu um miado mais abaixo.

"Madame Nor-r-ra!" – Deduziu a ruiva rapidamente.

Apressou o passo, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Filch, que estava um lance de escada acima dela:

– Tem alguém aí, minha querida?

"Só o Filch pra chamar aquele pano de chão de minha querida"

Gina viu a luz do lampião de Filtch mais acima e sentiu a escada estremecer, se segurou para não cair. A escada mudou. Só Merlin sabe como Filtch não a viu se segurando no corrimão da escada. Quando a escada parou, ela se viu de frente para um corredor muito escuro, o corredor de acesso as masmorras. Gina colocou o capuz do sobretudo na cabeça.

"Se ele me ver, pelo menos não vai reconhecer."

Virou para trás e viu que a escada que Filch estava também mudara, mas na direção oposta da dela. Madame Nor-r-ra continuava a encará-la ao pé da escada. Gina observou a gata miar auto para o dono, que estava, no momento, impossibilitado de ir até Gina pelas escadas que mudam. Mas logo a escada em que Filch se encontrava mudou e ele, enquanto descia, afim de atender o chamado do bichano, viu Gina, mas por causa do capuz não a reconheceu, mas correu, ou pelo menos tentou, até ela.

A ruiva correu pelo corredor que dava acesso as masmorras com Filch atrás. Gina entrava em todos os corredores que aparecia e sempre, quando olhava para trás, via que Filch, mesmo mancando, ainda a perseguia.

Passaram-se uns dez minutos até Filch desistir de persegui-la. Gina se encontrava exausta e em um corredor muito mal iluminado, as únicas fontes de luz eram pequenas tochas que emanavam um fogo verde e sem calor, o que tornava o local muito frio. O corredor parecia tão úmido quanto os outros pelos que ela já passara.

Gina estava cansada, encostou numa parede próxima e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Suava e tinha a respiração acelerada.

Olhou em volta, só viu algumas tochas e um corredor sem fim, sem portas nem janelas. Nunca tinha visto aquele corredor.

"Ai meu Merlin! Eu me perdi!" – Pensou ela.

Gina se levantou na velocidade de um raio e olhou em volta a procura de alguma coisa familiar, mas nada. A ruiva correu pelo corredor e entrou em outros a procura de alguma familiaridade, mas só conseguiu se perder mais ainda.

– Não dá pra piorar!

Correção: sempre dá para piorar.

Gina continuou correndo, mas não achou nada familiar. Entrou em desespero, passou a dar voltas pelo mesmo corredor várias vezes e a mexer as mãos freneticamente em sinal de nervosismo.

"Ai Merlin! Me ajuda!"

Gina começou a correr mais uma vez, mas parou bruscamente. Uma dor forte atingiu-a bem na cabeça, parecia que alguém batera nela com um bastão de Quadribol. Ela "se jogou" contra a parede para se apoiar, de repente um vento muito forte rompeu um lugar, um vento que ela sabia que havia provocado. Com a velocidade do vento uma armadura que estava próxima caiu no chão com um estrondo e todas as tochas mágicas se apagaram, tornando o corredor, sem janelas, um breu só.

A ruiva caiu ajoelhada no chão úmido das masmorras com um baque surdo, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

A dor era forte, um pouco acima da nuca. A impressão da garota era que sua cabeça ia partir em duas. Ela não gritava, o silêncio reinava no corredor até que uma voz o rompeu:

– Eu vou voltar, Virgínia, para pegar o que me é de direito... O que você me tirou há cinco anos.

Gina tinha os olhos fechados e viu, como num sonho: Tom Riddle. Isso mesmo: Tom Riddle, não Voldemort com um rosto branco como um crânio, olhos vermelhos, nem fendas no lugar das narinas. Era Tom Riddle, o mesmo que fingira ser seu amigo no primeiro ano.

Mas o que ele queria?

Gina não pensou muito nisso enquanto sua cabeça, figuradamente falando, era partida em duas. Tom ainda estava em sua mente e a olhava de modo ameaçador, como um animal preste a atacar sua presa.

A dor persistiu até Gina não agüentar-se mais de joelhos e cair desacordada no chão frio das masmorras.

D/GRomance/DramaD/G

– Weasley! Weasley!

Alguém a chacoalhava. Ah se essa pessoa soubesse como isso a machucava, com certeza não o faria.

Gina ainda estava no chão frio, mas alguém (que ela ainda não sabia quem, pois ainda continuava com os olhos fechados) ainda a segurava pelos ombros e (graças a Merlin) já havia parado de chacoalhá-la. As tochas verdes estavam novamente acesas, mas ainda giravam, mas a armadura ainda estava caída no chão.

A ruiva abriu os olhos devagar.

"Por que as masmorras não param de girar?" – Pensou ela levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

Não demorou até Gina reconhecer a pessoa a sua frente: Draco Malfoy.

Gina se desvencilhou das mãos frias de Malfoy, que ainda a segurava pelos ombros, mas não conseguiu se sustentar com as mãos e a acabou caindo de costas, e logo, batendo a cabeça no chão. A ruiva soltou um gemido de dor e segurou a cabeça com a mão. Malfoy olhava para ela, ainda agachado.

A tontura da segunda batida na cabeça passou e a ruiva encarou os olhos cinza de Malfoy. Ele estendeu a mão para que ela se sentasse, a ruiva aceitou a ajuda a contra gosto e sentou no chão frio das masmorras.

– Na minha terra costumam agradecer quando se ajuda alguém. – Disse ele.

– Na sua terra? Ela deve ficar bem longe daqui. – Enquanto falava Gina ia se levantando, mas ainda sim encarava Malfoy, e falava devagar – Malfoy's deviam ser uma raça extinta, senão deveriam ficar em uma área isolada de gente normal.

– Normal? Não deve estar falando de você, não é Weasley? – Desdenhou ele.

– Ha...Ha...Ha... – Falou Gina sem emoção olhando para os lados, procurando algum indício de onde o loiro havia vindo, para seguir o mesmo caminho e sair daquele lugar horrendo. Malfoy a encarou com uma enorme interrogação na testa – Que é? – Perguntou ela encarando ele de volta.

– Que é? Bom... Você estava caída no meio do corredor das masmorras, o corredor de acesso à sala comunal da Sonserina, diga-se de passagem. E ainda pergunta "Que é!" Não sei se você sabe Weasley, mas sou Monitor-Chefe, e você estava fora do seu dormitório depois da hora.

"F" – Pensou a ruiva

Gina olhou para ele, e tentou virar o jogo:

– E você? O que fazia aqui?

Malfoy olhou para ela.

– Ronda, hoje era o meu dia aqui nas masmorras, o Blaise está de folga.

– O seu capanga virou Monitor também? – Gina olhou para cima, e falou como numa prece – Onde esse mundo vai parar?

– Muito engraçado, Weasley. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta: O que estava fazendo aqui?

– Sabia que você é muito chato? De qualquer forma: eu estava fugindo de Filch, me perdi e...

Gina se lembrou do que acontecera, o por que de estar desmaiada no corredor das masmorras.

Malfoy olhou para ela como se esperasse que ela prosseguisse

Gina, absorta em pensamentos, olhava para a armadura caída no chão. Muito atenta a uma aranha que passeava lentamente por cima da espada caída.

– E... – Continuou Malfoy.

– Nada! – Gina se apressou em dizer. – Me perdi só isso.

– E por que estava desmaiada no meio do corredor?

– Por que... – Começou Gina, mas não terminou.

A luz de uma varinha apareceu no corredor. Um vulto alto e um tanto largo apareceu.

– O que fazem aqui?

Era Slughorn, ele abaixou a varinha e olhou para os dois, que permaneceram calados.

– Não era para estarem em seus dormitórios?

Malfoy, antes de Gina abrir a boca para responder com mais uma de suas respostas esfarrapadas (e ele já sabia que não ia colar), falou:

– Encontrei a Weasley aqui professor. Estava a ponto de aplicar-lhe uma detenção.

"Sabe quando você tem vontade de pular no pescoço de alguém, jogá-lo no chão e fazer o maior estrago possível? Essa é a minha vontade agora." – Pensou a ruiva.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e a apoiou com a mão direita, estava frita. Slughorn olhava de Gina para Draco, e falou:

– Mas não sei se o senhor se lembra, Senhor Malfoy, mas está proibido, até segunda ordem, de aplicar detenção.

Malfoy olhou de enviesado para Gina, que levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso de deboche.

– A Weasley não vai receber punição? – Perguntou ele em tom de indignação.

– Vai. Claro que vai, mas a punição eu vou decidir junto com McGonagall. Vai querer nos acompanhar até a sala da diretora, Senhor Malfoy? – Draco olhou para a Weasley, que enviara-lhe um olhar debochado, ao melhor estilo "Quebrou a cara, idiota", Malfoy olhou de novo para o professor Slughorn e respondeu – Sim senhor, quero contar TUDO – Ele deu ênfase a essa palavra e olhou para Gina rapidamente antes de continuar – o que aconteceu esta noite.

– Então estamos acertados. Vamos senhorita Weasley? Senhor Malfoy?

– Sim, professor. – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

* * *

**Nota da Autora Intrometida**

Oi pessoas!

Então ai esta mais um capítulo... fiquei feliz com as reviews! E a resposta delas está no fim da pg...

Antes que eu esqueça... ESSE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MARII! Pq n deu pra ela entrar na his, ai cm uma boa amiga eu dediquei este à ela...

Minha beta está tão feliz gent... já betou o quarto cap... mas soh posto quando ficar feliz... e para isso REVIEWS!

**Para dar Aquele Gostinho...**

Gina olhou para Malfoy desconfiada, ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mas logo, a ruiva, voltou sua atenção para McGonagall.

– Então até amanhã, diretora.

Gina virou de costas para sair. Estava indignada: McGonagall não ia fazer nada! Será que, pelo menos, acreditara nela?

Malfoy (finalmente) se pronunciou:

– Diretora, ...

HAHAHA... Sou Mah! E sou msm! N tem graça... mas riam pra n perder a amizade...xD

**Respostas das Reviews**

**srtas. weasel**

Mtu obrigada pela review, srtas.! Cá estou eu atualizando rapidinho cm pedido!

A fic tem 20 cap... eh o q eu pretendo escrever... mas se minha imagination superar minhas espectativas... poderao ser mais... HAHAHA

P.S.: D/G sem um tapao bem dado na cara de um Malfoy irritante n eh exatamente uma D/G, n?? husuhsuhus

Bjinhooo e continue lendo a fic e mandando reviews!!

**NaNeTy MaLfOy**

Gostou do primeiro cap? Entao vai amar os proximos!! uhshuhsuhs

Quando vc postar a sua fic n esquece de me mandar um mssgm pra eu lê-la, viuu??

Boa sorte pra vc tbm!! e continue mandando reviews!!

**Line Malfoy**

OI LINDUXAA!! Gostou do cap I? Nossa... perdi a conta d quantas vezes eu reescrevi... acho q eh o cap mais dificil d se fazer...

Aki estah o cap II! Espero q tenha gostado, Line!

Bjokss e pode mandar as reviws sempre q quizer!!!

**Marii xD**

Goxtasse da fic, best??

tah vendo q eu n sou Mah?? Na verdade s... Mas no outro sentido... jah tah aki o cap II! nem demorou tanto!

**ESSE CAP FOI PRA VC, VIUU???**

beijões e mande reviews sempre q puder!!!


	3. Na Sala de McGonagall

Cap III – Na Sala de McGonagall

Slughorn andava a frente dos dois adolescentes, que mau se olhavam. Passaram por vários corredores das masmorras até avistarem a primeira janela do corredor principal.

– Graças ao meu bom Merlin saímos de lá – Falou Gina, mais para ela mesma do que para os outros dois. Mas mesmo assim Malfoy a ouviu e zombou baixinho:

– Não sei do que está reclamando, Weasley. Com certeza a masmorras deve lembrar-lhe aquilo que você chama de casa.

– Rolei de rir, não está me vendo no chão?! – Falou Gina sarcástica só se importando de ter finalmente saído das masmorras.

Viraram mais um corredor e se depararam de frente a uma gárgula de pedra. O professor Slughorn parou de frente para a gárgula e falou:

– _Salão de Chá_.

A gárgula "ganhou vida" e girou para o lado, denunciando uma passagem de uma escada em espiral que terminava em uma porta de mogno não muito escura. Slughorn se adiantou e subiu as escadas primeiro, seguido de perto de Malfoy e logo atrás, Gina.

Slughorn deu leves batidas na porta, até ouvir a nova diretora de Hogwarts falar:

– Entrem.

Com o professor à frente, Gina e Malfoy entraram na sala. Nenhum com a cabeça baixa, já que ambos olhavam para as mudanças que a nova diretora havia feito na sala: o poleiro de Fawkes estava vazio, senão por uma outra fênix, uma um pouco mais clara que a antiga. A penseira estava posta sobre uma mesinha ao lado da entrada e a professora estava debruçada sobre ela quando eles chegaram.

Gina foi se aproximando devagar da majestosa fênix que ocupava o lugar de Fawkes. Esta a encarava com olhares amorosos. Gina estendeu a mão para acariciá-la. A fênix tinha os olhos vermelhos e encarava Gina.

– Hem! Hem!

Um pigarreio forçado chamou a atenção de Gina atrás de si. Por um instante Gina temeu ver Umbridge na cadeira de espaldar alto, mas se acalmou ao ver que era McGonagall, que já voltara para a mesa e estava sentada na cadeira de espaldar alto.

– Desculpa.

Falou Gina rapidamente. Voltou para frente da escrivaninha da diretora e passou a prestar atenção no retrato de Dumbledore na parede, ele olhava para Malfoy por baixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua com um olhar de espectativa. Gina enrugou a testa, em que aquele retrato estaria pensando? McGonagall começou:

– Então, o que os trás aqui nesse horário tão inapropriado?

Slughorn então falou:

– Encontrei esses dois no corredor principal das masmorras. Estavam discutindo. Por que não contam o que aconteceu?

Gina, que olhara para Slughorn, achou, de repente, uma coisa bastante interessante para se observar: uma formiguinha que andava na mesa por cima dos papéis da diretora. A diretora notou o que Gina fazia e retirou os papéis da frente, e a formiga foi junto.

– Então senhorita Weasley? O que tem a dizer? – Perguntou a diretora.

– Eu estava fugindo de Filch, profes... Diretora. Eu... Eu acho... que... minha pressão deve ter caído, pois desmaiei e o Malfoy me achou em seguida.

McGonagall olhou para ela sem acreditar muito.

Gina rezava para que ela NÃO acreditasse e pedisse para que ela ficasse depois que os outros saíssem e assim poderia contar a verdade à diretora. Podia confiar nela, já que era a única que pertencia a Ordem na escola e que não iria correndo contar à sua o que estava acontecendo, se Gina pedisse.

– Professor Slughorn, o senhor pode se retirar. Eu resolvo daqui por diante – Slughorn fez que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta, Malfoy ia acompanhá-lo, mas parou quando McGonagall continuou – O senhor fica, sr. Malfoy. – Malfoy girou sobre os calcanhares e colocou as mãos no bolso para ouvir o que a diretora tinha a dizer. Ao chegar na frente da escrivaninha, passou a encarar o retrato de Dumbledore, que continuava a encará-lo, mas o loiro insistira em desviar o olhar. O ex-diretor tinha uma expressão parecida com a que dera no seu último instante de vida para ele.

A porta se fechou e McGonagall continuou:

– Agora a senhorita pode contar o que REALMENTE aconteceu, senhorita Weasley.

– Como assim? Ele – Gina apontou para Malfoy – vai ficar?

Malfoy olhou para a ruiva, que tinha uma expressão de indignação.

– Vai sim. Agora ele pertence a Ordem esqueceu? Foi indicação do "próprio" – A diretora fez sinal de aspas com as mãos – Dumbledore.

– Você não tá falando sério! – Disse Gina quase sem querer.

– Estou senhorita Weasley. – Respondeu McGonagall se debruçando sobre a escrivaninha – Agora sentem-se e continue.

Gina bufou, mas sentou com os braços cruzados e pernas cruzadas, em uma perfeita posição de indignação, Malfoy fez o mesmo.

– Bom... Como eu disse eu estava fugindo de Filch, ele e Madame Nor-r-ra me encurralaram nas escadas que mudam e eu tive que correr para as masmorras. – Gina contou a história, sem esconder nenhum detalhe, na parte da visão de Tom Riddle sequer teve coragem de olhar para Malfoy, e se tivesse olhado teria visto uma expressão de espanto.

Já McGonagall não tinha expressão nenhum no rosto, parecia estar pensando, em uma solução talvez. Não demorou muito até ela falar:

– Eu quero que voltem aos seus dormitórios, senhorita Weasley e senhor Malfoy, não podem contar isso a ninguém, ouviram? – Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça – McGonagall deu as costas aos dois.

Gina se levantou e falou:

– E o sonho… Visão, ou seja lá o que for, a senhora não vai fazer nada, diretora?

– Amanhã... – McGonagall voltou a olhá-la – ...receberão as instruções. Podem ir.

Gina olhou para Malfoy desconfiada, ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mas logo, a ruiva, voltou sua atenção para McGonagall.

– Então até amanhã, diretora.

Gina virou de costas para sair. Estava indignada: McGonagall não ia fazer nada! Será que, pelo menos, acreditara nela?

Malfoy (finalmente) se pronunciou:

– Diretora, não acha estranho o que aconteceu com a Weasley?

Gina parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta e olhou para trás. Malfoy de frente para McGonagall aguardava por uma resposta.

– Amanhã, Sr. Malfoy, amanhã. – Disse-lhe simplesmente a diretora, se levantando e colocando as mãos sobre a mesa para encará-los melhor.

Gina viu Malfoy se virar e encará-la. Ele estava esperando que ela saísse para sair também. A ruiva olhou para o lado a fim de desviar o olhar de Malfoy e deu de cara com a nova Fênix, que a encarava com olhares preocupados, parecia saber o que se passava.

– A propósito, Diretora, qual é o nome dela?

McGonagall olhou a fênix de forma amigável e respondeu:

– Tirian.

Gina sorriu para a ave, que soltou um pio alegre e farfalhou as asas, mas não saiu do poleiro. A ruiva abriu a porta e desceu as escadas em espiral. Sequer olhou para trás para ver pra onde ia Malfoy.

O loiro tomara o caminho oposto ao da ruiva.

Gina voltou para seu dormitório, no caminho pensou naquela noite. Como era possível se fazer tantas coisas em menos de algumas horas? Chegou no dormitório exausta, ainda receberia detenção no dia seguinte, mas por mais que pensasse no que seria, Gina sequer imaginou o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**Nota da Autora Intrometida...**

Oiee!!

Demorei, mas postei!

hahaha ¬¬'

O q acharam do capítulo? Hm... Meio curtinho, mas fazer o q, neh?? O próximo eu n prometo mta coisa tbm, n, ok?? Pelo menos n d tamanho... Já o conteúdo... q eh o q vale... ele tah bom...

**Respostas das Sagradas Reviews!**

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**: Q bom q vc está gostando da fic! O q o Malfoy estará aprontando?? Hm... Posso dizer q vocês ainda vão chingar mtooo ele por aqui...xD  
Q legal q vc tbm está escrevendo... mas realmente... a escola "atrapalha" um pouco... hehe...  
N vou mentir... Eu ainda n li a sua fic! 3... mas ainda vou ler, viu?? E no prox cap eu digo o q achei dela!! E mando uma review tbm... eh LOGICO... pq eu sei a falta q uma review faz... xD  
Mande sempre reviews, Gla! Adoro respondê-las!!

**Line Malfoy**: Ta aí uma leitora oficial!! HAHAHA!  
xD  
Q bom q vc está gostando, Line!  
Mas vou ficar devendo a detenção pro prox cap.../... mas tdb... eu sei q vc vai ler!! HAHAHA... convencida eu, n?? ushusuhshus...  
Mande sempre reviews, Line! Responderei tds cm prazer!

**Cm mais nenhuma alma caridosa mandou review... Eu acabo por aqui... Ah n... Tem o trechinho do prox cap!!**

**Pra dar _Aquele_ Gostinho...**

"– _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Voltou à sala, estava novamente de joelhos no chão, mas Malfoy não estava na sua frente. Onde ele estava?

– Ai meu Deus! – Gina viu Malfoy do outro lado da sala se tentando se levantar, correu e o segurou nos ombros – Você tá legal?

Malfoy tentava se apoiar na parede para se levantar.

– Lógico! – Respondeu ele se levantando – Como você fez aquilo?"

(Fim do Trechinho... hahaha... Sou Mah! E sou msm!)

ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ... O q será q a Gina fex, hein?? Hm... Soh no prox cap! E para isso: REVIEWS!! pliss (carinha pidona) hahaha...


	4. A Detenção e o Furacão Weasley

**BOA LEITURA!**

Cap IV – A Detenção e o Furacão Weasley

– O QUÊ??

Gina estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória na manhã do dia seguinte ao ocorrido no corredor, acabara de receber a carta de McGonagall:

_Cara Senhorita Weasley,_

_Foi decidido junto com a organização da Ordem da Fênix, que graças ao ocorrido na noite passada, a senhorita terá aulas regulares de Oclumência._

_Como as aulas serão como sua detenção, elas serão dadas pelo senhor Draco Malfoy, todas as noites após o jantar na Sala Precisa._

_Sinto informa-lhe que como parte da detenção o "Professor" não poderá ser mudado._

_Obrigada pela atenção,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Diretora de Hogwarts._

_P.S.: As aulas terão início essa noite, logo após o jantar, como já lhe foi informado.  
_

Por causa do grito todos olharam para a ruiva, que corou ligeiramente e guardou a carta no bolso das vestes. Gina encarou seu próprio prato, afim de não chamar mais atenção, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, do outro lado do salão uma serpente olhava para ela sem expressão. No ato mais ridículo do mundo Gina, ao notar, deu um tchauzinho nada discreto para ele junto com uma careta, todo mundo no salão notou, inclusive os professores e dela olharam para Malfoy.

O senserino entrou no jogo e mandou um beijo frenético para ela. Rony viu a cena, e não ficou calado:

– Gina o que é isso?

Gina olhou para o irmão, e achou uma resposta muito rapidamente:

– Estou irritando ele, posso? Ou só você pode fazer isso?

Rony se conformou com a resposta e se calou. Gina pensava em como seria sua primeira aula com o seu novo "profê".

Harry não se encontrava à mesa. Algo na cabeça de Gina dizia que ele estava procurando sobre as horcruxes com Hermione na biblioteca e seu irmão fora deixado para trás para terminar de tomar café.

De vez em quando, Gina notava que Harry sumia por alguns dias da escola. E voltava às vezes feliz, às vezes triste. Três saídas seguidas e Harry chegara gritando de felicidade na Sala Comunal sobre ter acabado com a última horcrux. Logo no dia seguinte ele a chamou em uma sala do quarto andar, mas eu já contei essa história.

D/GRomance/DramaD/G

"Sabe quando a única coisa que você não quer que aconteça, acontece?" Esse era o único pensamento da ruiva qunado a noite começou a cair.

Gina estava no Saguão Principal, ia entrar num corredor para pegar um atalho até a Sala Precisa, não estava atrasada, se bem que quando saíra do salão principal, o seu "prôfe" já não estava lá.

Não sabia como seria sua primeira aula, nem como Malfoy a trataria, provavelmente como sempre: rude, grosso e indiferente.

Demorou um pouco, mas bem menos do que se tivesse ido pelas escadas que mudam, então chegou no corredor do sétimo andar, na frente da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, onde ele tentava ensinar balé à trasgos.

"Legal. Agora o que eu faço? Se o Malfoy já está ai, a porta não vai abrir".

Gina se aproximou da tapeçaria mais um pouco e viu que a porta estava ali entreaberta, provavelmente Malfoy deixara aberta para que ela entrasse. Gina empurrou a porta com a mão e entrou. Não tinha, aparentemente, ninguém na sala.

A mesma era grande, havia um grande espaço ao lado direito da sala, que tinha, no lugar do assoalho de madeira, um grosso tablado marrom, que muito lembrava madeira, só que era macio como um tablado de ginástica. Do lado esquerdo da sala haviam três estantes divididas entre as três paredes existentes no cômodo. No centro das estantes haviam algumas almofadas, já no meio da sala, o tablado estava vazio.

Gina via tudo da porta, com a mesma aberta. Fechou-a devagar e quando a encostou levou um baita susto ao ver quem estava atrás dela. Soltou um grito rápido e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

– Achei que não fosse vir, Weasley. – Disse Malfoy saindo da sombra da porta.

– Sabe que não estou atrasada – Começou ela, se recompondo do susto – e não tenho o menor prazer de estar aqui. – concluiu, curta e grossa, indo para o centro da sala.

– Educação mandou lembrança. – Disse ele.

– Fale com ela por mim, Malfoy. – Retrucou a ruiva.

Gina deu as costas ao seu professor.

– Não é seguro dar as costas a um superior, Weasley.

– Tem razão, Malfoy. – De imediato, até Malfoy se espantou com a resposta, até ouvir o complemento: – E é por isso que aconselho você, não me dar as costas.

Gina se virou de frente para ele. Malfoy usava uma blusa comprida e uma calça preta. O cabelo dele estava sem o gel, e uma mecha insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, dando um charme à lá Malfoy e tinha também...

– Encantou-se? – Disse o loiro, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

– Suas brincadeirinhas estão cada vez piores, Malfoy. Nunca me encantaria por você. – Gina olhou-o de cima a baixo – Não mesmo.

– Sei... – Falou ele simplesmente – Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa. – Malfoy foi até o centro da sala e fez sinal para que Gina o acompanhasse – Trouxe a varinha?

Gina fez uma cara de "O quê que você acha?" e tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso do casaco.

– Então estamos prontos? Vamos começar.

Malfoy ficou de frente para Gina, uns dois metros de distância mais ou menos. Empunhou a varinha e continuou:

– Você terá que bloquear seus pensamentos, suas lembranças, tudo o que eu não puder ver será guardado por você, ok?

– Ok... mas como eu faço isso?

Malfoy lançou-a um olhar como se dissesse "Já quer minha ajuda?".

– Escolha outras que eu possa ver e pense nelas como se fosse um filme qual você não quer perder nenhum detalhe. Você também terá que arrumar uma forma de fazer com que eu "saia" de sua mente, um feitiço escudo, ou outra coisa assim. Pronta agora? – Perguntou ele impaciente.

"Um pensamento qual ele pode ver? Hum... Que tal quando tia Tesey foi lá pra casa no ano retrasado? É serve."

– Pronta. – Gina respondeu.

– _Legiminens! _– Disse Malfoy, um jato de luz saiu da ponta de sua varinha e acertou a ruiva bem no peito.

Gina, embora estivesse pronta para o ataque, mas não sabia o que iria acontecer. A sala flutuou por uns instantes e desapareceu, no lugar apareceu um cemitério, ela estava amarrada numa lápide, havia vários Comensais em volta e... A sala novamente.

Ela estava de joelhos no chão, a varinha largada no chão e Malfoy a sua frente. Se levantou e cambaleou para os lados, sentiu-se como se tivesse bebido uma garrafa de uíski de fogo num só gole de tão tonta que estava, tinha as mãos na cabeça. Cambaleou para frente e para trás até que tudo parou de girar, olhou para Malfoy e falou:

– Não sabia que ia ser tão ruim. – Disse ela, soando meio inocente sem querer.

– Não esperava que pudesse ficar de pé e podendo dar cambalhotas, não? – Cortou Malfoy.

– Grosso. – Disse ela se recompondo.

– Que seja, vamos de novo.

Gina apanhou a varinha do chão e empunhou-a.

– _Legiminens! _– Disse ele.

Ela havia se esquecido da outra lembrança a que deveria deixá-lo ver, escolheu outras. Estava agora na entrada dos jardins, vendo Harry e Nathália juntos. A lembrança mudou, estava agora no jantar desse mesmo dia conversando com Nath. Mudou, estava entrando na sala. Era como se seu dia estivesse passando mais rápido que o normal. Então tudo mudou, estava no seu primeiro ano, escrevendo uma das mensagens na parede. Estava agora no banheiro feminino tentando se livrar do diário. Estava na Câmara Secreta e tudo ficou escuro. Não ele não podia ver isso.

– _RIDICULUS!_

Voltou à sala, estava novamente de joelhos no chão, mas Malfoy não estava na sua frente. Onde ele estava?

– Ai meu Deus! – Gina viu Malfoy do outro lado da sala tentando se levantar, correu e o segurou nos ombros – Você tá legal?

Malfoy tentava se apoiar na parede para se levantar.

– Lógico! – Respondeu ele se levantando – Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou Malfoy, como se fosse estranho Gina tê-lo estuporado.

– Não venha debochar dizendo que eu não tenho poder para te jogar uma azaração, certo? – Cortou Gina se levantando e virando as costas para voltar ao seu lugar.

– Sua varinha caiu no chão desde o começo das lembranças do seu primeiro ano.

Gina se virou para ele com cara de "sem desculpas, ok?"

– Muito engraçado, você realmente acha que eu tenho poder para estuporar alguém sem varinha? E além do mais ela está aqu... – Gina estendeu a mão, onde outrora estava a varinha, mas ela estava vazia. Olhou para a sua mão e balançou os dedos. A varinha estava perto da porta da sala – Legal, isso é estranho! – Disse ela colocando a mão para amparar o queixo, em pose pensativa.

– Você não tem poder para isso! – Disse o loiro, mais com tom de dúvida do que de certeza.

– Foi você quem viu! – Protestou a ruiva.

– Ok! Vamos imaginar por um momento que você realmente fez isso, foi um lapso e não vai se repetir. Logo, vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, tudo bem? Se acontecer novamente a gente pode se preocupar.

– Realmente gostei da idéia, vou poder te estuporar no meio do corredor e alegar que não fui eu por que estava sem varinha. – Realmente não era legal ficar na mesma sala que um Malfoy toda a noite, mas e se esses poderes dessem trabalho à ela? O único que sabia e poderia ajudar era ele.

– Engraçada. – Respondeu Malfoy secamente.

– Eu não estava brincando. – Falou Gina cruzando os braços, falando em tom de alerta e um olhar ameaçador.

O sonserino fingiu que não escutou e voltou ao centro da sala.

– Novamente? – Perguntou ele. Não exatamente em tom de pergunta.

Gina estava cansada, mas não ia demonstrar isso, mesmo que uma dor de cabeça já estivesse começando a atingir-lhe. Voltou ao centro da sala, defronte a Malfoy e com a varinha firme na mão. Tentou se concentrar em uma outra lembrança, mas tinha certeza de que não ia conseguir pensar muito tempo nela. O jeito seria impelir Malfoy antes que ele começasse a ver suas lembranças ou não pensar em nada. Ficou com a segunda opção.

– Pronta?

Gina só balançou a cabeça.

– _Legiminens!_

Gina flutuou, tentou não pensar em nada. Agora era só tirar o Malfoy da sua mente. Mas como? Gina sentiu como se ele quisesse penetrar mais fundo na sua mente tentando achar alguma coisa de interessante, mas sua mente não era um livro para que ele pudesse ler assim, quando quisesse! Tinha que tirá-lo de lá. Aquilo já estava começando a machucá-la, sentiu o bastão de quadribol atingir-lhe novamente a cabeça. Caiu no chão de joelhos.

– Weasley! – Ouviu Malfoy chamando-a, mas ele não estava alí. Tudo estava escuro.

Gina continuava imersa em sua própria mente, a voz de Malfoy chegou aos seus ouvidos em forma de eco. Ela caiu deitada no chão, tinha as mãos na cabeça e as pernas encolhidas e só depois de bater a cabeça no chão, embora tivesse sido menos doloroso do que se tivesse sido num chão normal, ela acordou. Abriu os olhos, estava na posição fetal, se não pelos braços que seguravam sua cabeça. Viu os pés de Malfoy à sua frente.

Sua cabeça estava toda dolorida e ela ainda a segurava. Malfoy se ajoelhou e a segurou pelos ombros, como na noite que a vira nas masmorras, e mais uma vez a chacoalhou. Gina abriu os olhos, como aquilo doía!

– Malfoy... – Gina se sentou e se desvencilhou dele – ...Isso já tá ficando freqüente, então da próxima vez não chacoalha.

Malfoy riu, se ela já podia reclamar, ela tava bem.

Gina se levantou e cambaleou. Viu que a sala estava toda bagunçada. A estante de livros estava vazia, pois todos estavam no chão. Algumas penas das almofadas ainda caíam lentamente até o chão.

– Passou um furacão aqui? – Disse ela olhando em volta.

Malfoy se levantou e riu um pouco, respondeu:

– Foi, o furacão Weasley.

* * *

**Nota da Autora Intrometida**

Oiee...

Aí está o capítulo 5... o que vocês acharam?? Sou suspeita... Entao fico quieta... Mas... Eu achei ele meio legal.. Um pouco curtinho... Mas legal. xD

Fiquei tão happy cm as reviews q me mandaram!!! D

Continuem mandando!!

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Line Malfoy**:  
Diz aew, VIP! ushusuhsuhuhs...  
Que bom q vc está curtndo a fic, Line!!  
Continue lendo e mandando reviews, ok?? Responderei tds cm prazer!!  
;

**.SrtÃ¡.Felton**:  
Q bom q está gostando da fic, Srta. Feltom!!  
Aí está o cap 5!!  
;

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**:  
Vc achou estranho? Soh vc? xD  
Gostou do cap? Pelo menos vc descobriu o q a McGonagall etsava tramando, neh??  
;


	5. Como Assim?

Capítulo de Cortesia – Como Assim?

Era domingo de outono e do dormitório feminino via-se a macieira dos jardins, perdendo as folhas, o dia estava bonito, ensolarado e com poucas nuvens no céu.

Gina acordou com bicadas no braço e um peso anormal em cima do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos devagar, havia uma coruja negra em cima dela. Bicava seu braço e este já estava ficando vermelho.

Com as mãos Gina tentou tirar a coruja de cima de si. Mas a ave não gostou da ação de Gina e bicou forte sua mão.

– AI! – Gritou Gina se sentando depressa na cama, fazendo a coruja ir parar nas suas pernas. A ruiva encarou a ave, ela tinha uma carta amarrada na pata. – Vem cá – Disse Gina para a coruja, mal humorada, que pulou mais para frete e Gina tirou a carta de sua pata sem receber bicadas, quando a tirou a coruja rossou a mão de Gina com o bico no lugar onde tinha bicado há poucos segundos, a ruiva alisou a cabeça dela devagar. A coruja lançou-lhe um olhar de "me mandaram fazer isso" e saiu voando pela janela.

Gina desenrolou o pergaminho, havia escrito, com uma letra comprida e caprichada.

_Weasley,_

_Você não compareceu à detenção de ontem, espero que tenha uma boa desculpa, ou serei obrigado a informar sua falta à McGonagall._

_Irá compensar essa detenção perdida, com mais três horas de duração a desta noite, então a detenção terá início às cinco. _

_Sem mais, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S.: Espero que tenha gostado da minha coruja, caso isso se repita ela irá fazer-lhe mais visitas, seu nome é Doop._

Gina caiu de costas na cama.

– Mas ontem foi sábado! Não tinha pra quê continuar com a detenção até nos fins de semana! – Gina amassou a carta e jogou-a para o lado – Não, não gostei da sua coruja, Malfoy!

Gina se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho e se trocou.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou a sala comunal vazia, se não por um grupinho de garotas setimanistas, incluindo entre elas: Romilda Vane, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. As duas primeiras foram até Gina e Lilá perguntou primeiro:

– Weasley, é verdade que o Rony está namorando a Granger?

Gina se controlou para não rir, acabando por fazer uma careta.

– É sim. – Respondeu Gina, com uma pose de "o que você tem com isso?". Romilda Vane perguntou:

– E o Harry está com a veela Gallagher?

Gina se controlou mais uma vez para não rir, e conseguiu fazer outra careta.

– Não sei quanto a veela, mas que está namorando a Nathália, ele está.

Vane pareceu desconcertada.

– Ela não é uma veela? – Perguntou Romilda Vane.

– Não – Respondeu Gina simplesmente – , ela só veio de Beuxbatons, mas não é veela. Tenho que ir, não tomei café.

Gina saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato, mas escutou ainda Romilda Vane dizer:

– Mas ela só pode ter enfeitiçado o _meu _Harry!

Gina começou a gargalhar assim que a mulher gorda fechou a passagem do retrato. A ruiva não sabia que horas eram, mas já devia ter passado do café, ou ele estava acontecendo agora. Correu para o Salão Principal, não queria perder a primeira refeição do dia.

Chegou no salão, ele estava estranhamente vazio, correu o olhar pela mesa da Grifinória, nem Rony, Hermione, Nath ou Harry estavam por lá.

– Onde eles estão? – Disse Gina pra si mesma.

– Seus amigos te esqueceram, Weasley?

Gina se virou e deu de cara com o seu tutor.

– Como assim? – Perguntou ela, ele estava sozinho.

– A visita à Hogsmeade não foi cancelada, Weasley, apenas adiada para hoje.

Gina ficou boquiaberta, eles a esqueceram! Eles não, só Nath, pois ela tinha a OBRIGAÇÃO avisá-la!

– Te esqueceram. Coitadinha da pequena Weasley! – Malfoy fez cara de coitado, com os braços cruzados.

– Me deixa em paz, só falo com você daqui a – Gina olhou para o relógio do saguão principal – seis horas. – Gina saiu bufando, deixando Malfoy para trás. Não tinha o que fazer naquele meio tempo, e não iria a Hogsmeade sozinha.

Foi para a sala comunal, sequer tomou café da manhã, mas em pouco tempo iriam servir o almoço mesmo, e perdera o apetite. Na sala comunal estava ainda o grupinho que Gina encontrara quando saíra. Sentou na poltrona de frente para a lareira apagada. Bichento estava tentando subir de qualquer forma em cima de um quadro, enquanto o dono dele, do quadro, mandava-o embora, pois temia que o gato arranhasse o quadro.

– Bichento, sai daí. – Disse Gina, o gato sequer olhou para ela. Gina olhou para cima do quadro, estava lá Arnaldo, seu mini-pufe, encurralado pelo gatinho mau.

A ruiva se levantou e espantou bichento.

– Arnaldo! – Disse ela, pegando o mine pufe e fazendo o dono do quadro suspirar aliviado, pois bichento, agora, calculava a distância de onde estava, até o ombro de Gina, para pegar o mine-pufe. – Te procurei um tempão no meu quarto!

Gina realmente o procurara e como não o achara, presumiu que o tivera esquecido em casa, logo não se preocupou. Subiu para seu dormitório e colocou Arnaldo em sua gaiola. Sentou-se na cama, mas logo se deitou.

Passou a pensar sobre suas detenção, três horas a mais encarando aquele loiro aguado! Por que não fora na detenção no dia anterior? Não fora, não porque não estava afim, ou algo parecido, só não sabia que tinha que cumprir as detenções até nos fins de semana, achava que só de segunda à sexta já bastava, pelo menos para o humor dela, que nunca saía feliz da sala e com muita dor de cabeça, e quando chegava no dormitório ainda tinha que fechar sua mente antes de dormir.

Gina não desceu para almoçar, preferiu apenas ir até a cozinha logo depois.

Chegou na cozinha e pediu aos elfos algo para comer. Saiu feliz da cozinha, com as mãos cheias de tortinhas de abóboras caseiras e sonhos de creme e morango.

Passou o resto da tarde nos jardins, se empanturrando de doces e observando o lago, de vez em quando a lula gigante dava o ar de sua graça, mas logo sumia deixando apenas rastros no movimento das ondas. O que estariam fazendo Harry, Nath, Rony e Hermione agora? Provavelmente em algum lugar particular, se é que me entendem.

As carruagens voltariam às cinco, mas Gina não poderia nem ver seus amigos, pois iria para a detenção e só voltaria mais tarde, lá pras dez ou onze horas. Dependia de seu desempenho, seu tutor só a liberava depois que tinha certeza que ela tinha aprendido alguma coisa e como só ele era quem dizia isso, Gina demorava bastante nas detenções.

Já eram quatro e meia, Gina preferiu chegar antes na detenção, não queria sequer ver os colegas chegando. Pegou um atalho e apareceu ao lado da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Malfoy ainda não chegara, o que era óbvio, nada no mundo faria ele chegar em sua detenção com a Weasley meia hora antes.

Mas o que realmente ela teria que pedir para a Sala?

"O lugar que eu tenho aulas com o Malfoy", "O lugar que eu tenho aulas com o Malfoy", "O lugar que eu tenho aulas com o Malfoy" – Gina abriu os olhos e a maçaneta da porta apareceu, murmurou um "ufa" e entrou na sala. Estava exatamente igual as outras vezes. Havia um grande espaço ao lado direito da sala. Ela tinha, no lugar do assoalho de madeira, um grosso tablado marrom, que muito lembrava madeira, mas Gina tivera a certeza de que não era depois de cair ajoelhada nele e sentir menos dor do que esperava. Do lado esquerdo da sala haviam três estantes divididas entre as três paredes existentes no cômodo. No centro das estantes havia algumas almofadas.

Gina teve cuidado de deixar a porta da sala entre aberta, pegou um dos livros que lhe chamara atenção e sentou nas almofadas. _Mente, Corpo e Alma_, era o título do livro na quarta capa havia escrito:

_Para os bruxos que querem reunir os poderes de suas três armas. _

_Aprenda a fechar a mente, lutar com o corpo, se resguardar na alma. _

_Do mesmo autor de: Fortaleza Mental,_ S. T. Lucker

Gina abriu o livro e se entreteu bastante durante os trinta minutos seguintes, estava no terceiro capítulo quando ouviu a porta se fechar com violência, com o barulho Gina largou o livro no chão e olhou para trás com a varinha em punho.

– Ah. É você – Disse Gina, reconhecendo Malfoy e abaixando o braço. A ruiva se levantou e colocou o livro na estante.

– Não é de seu feitio chegar mais cedo do que eu nas detenções.

Comentou Malfoy indo para o centro da sala, Gina o acompanhou e se pôs em seu lugar de costume.

– Eu sei. Mas não tinha muito que fazer, todos foram para Hogsmeade. E eu ainda tinha essa detenção.

– Ah foi. Seus amiguinhos te esqueceram.

– É bom não me irritar quando posso te atacar, Malfoy.

O loiro virou os olhos e empunhou a varinha, Gina fez o mesmo.

– Pronta? – Perguntou ele, Gina se concentrou um pouco e fez que sim com a cabeça. – _Legiminens_!

Gina flutuou em seus pensamentos e fez o possível para apenas pensar no que o livro aconselhava, coisas vazias, podia ser uma caixa, ou um pergaminho em branco.

Mas logo Malfoy tentou ir mais longe, Gina por uns instantes sentiu uma fisgada por trás de sua cabeça, estava agora com três anos e corria para ver seu pai chegar em casa, cinco anos, via Fred e Jorge tentarem fazer o Rony comer alguma coisa, dez, via Harry e Rony desaparecerem na plataforma 9 ¾, onze, estava na Floreios e Borrões, Malfoy estava lá, Lucio colocou o diário em seu caldeirão, doze, estava no dormitório, abrindo seus presentes de Natal, treze, estava na arquibancada vendo o Torneio Tribruxo, quatorze, estava azarando Malfoy, quinze, no Ministério, dezesseis estava indo para a detenção. Sentiu-se sobrecarregada, era muita coisa para se lembrar de uma vez só.

– _Estupefaça_! – Malfoy foi lançado para a parede oposta. Gina caiu ajoelhada no chão, mas logo se levantou e foi ajudar Malfoy.

– Desculpa. – Disse ela, pois Malfoy parecia levemente atordoado e balançou a cabeça antes de se levantar.

– Eu disse que se você voltasse a fazer feitiços sem varinha a gente poderia se preocupar, podemos começar a se preocupar agora? – Disse o loiro.

Gina olhou para as mãos e delas para o chão do outro lado da sala, sua varinha estava jogada no chão. Malfoy olhou para Gina com um olhar acusador, ambos já de pé.

– O que é? – Perguntou Gina – Você sabe que eu não controlo isso.

– Vamos fazer um teste. – Malfoy se abaixou e pegou uma almofada, com um feitiço a desmanchou, voaram penas por toda a sala. – Fale um feitiço para consertar a almofada e vamos ver o que acontece.

Gina olhou para Malfoy como se ele não fosse normal, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão para o pedaço de pano sentindo-se uma idiota.

– _Reparo_! – A almofada se recompôs e as penas voaram novamente até dentro dela. Gina olhou para a mão estendida. – Isso não é normal.

Malfoy continuou observando a almofada, que ainda estava suspensa no ar, pelo seu próprio feitiço.

– Agora sim eu me preocupo. – Disse ele, Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você tem poder pra estuporar alguém sem varinha, minha filha! Isso é de se preocupar, principalmente sabendo que você me odeia.

Gina riu.

Malfoy foi até a estante de livros e pegou um. Folheou-o e abriu uma página para mostrar a Gina.

– O que você tem é uma sobrecarga de poder, ou algo assim, e só pode descarregá-la em feitiços simples, por isso você fica esgotada quando me estupora e isso não aconteceu quando você consertou a almofada. – Disse ele depois de ler algumas linhas do livro e estendê-lo aberto na altura dos olhos de Gina, mas logo tirou-o da frente dela rapidamente.

– Grande coisa, não vai me ajudar muito. – Disse Gina.

– Acho que um feitiço escudo você pode usar, ele não é um feitiço tão complexo.

– Nossa, estou até aliviada. – Disse Gina sarcasticamente – De que isso adianta se nem posso me defender! Não vai ser um _protego_ que irá me salvar de uma imperdoável!

Malfoy pareceu intrigado.

– E por que não? Você devia ouvir melhor os conselhos do Santo Potter, ele não disse que um feitiço desse já o salvou?

Gina pareceu surpresa.

– E como você sabe disso? – Perguntou ela.

– Um legiminen sempre sabe. – Falou Malfoy, cheio de si. Gina virou os olhos.

– Certo, só falta agora você sugerir que eu defenda uma imperdoável sua.

– Não tinha pensado nisso, mas é uma boa idéia. Por que não tentamos?

Gina olhou para ele, incrédula.

– Você não está achando que eu vou deixar você me lançar um _crucio_ e eu me defender sem varinha? E se o meu feitiço falhar? Nem morta!

– Eu não tenho pra quê te torturar, Weasley. – Falou Malfoy simplesmente.

– Por pura diversão. Não! Eu não vou... – Malfoy apontou a varinha para o coração da ruiva, ela recuou, com um passo para trás – ...fazer isso.

Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha. Gina tomou distância.

– Um, Dois... – Começou a contar.

– Não, Malfoy! – Disse Gina assustada, mas ergueu a mão.

– ...TRÊS. _Crucio_!

Gina abaixou a cabeça e o feitiço explodiu a estante.

– SEU DOENTE! – Gritou ela indo em direção à sua varinha que estava perto das estantes.

Malfoy foi mais rápido e parou na frente dela com a varinha estendida ameaçadoramente. Gina parou quando viu a varinha apontada para seu coração e se levantou devagar, deixando a sua própria varinha no chão.

– Ou se defende, ou vai passar a noite se escondendo. – Ameaçou ele, Gina já recuara pra trás, alguns passos e tinha um olhar ameaçador. – _Avada Kedrava_!

– _Protego_! – Falou Gina, seu feitiço ricocheteou contra o de Malfoy e ambos se dissiparam. – VOCÊ É LOUCO? – Gritou Gina para Malfoy. A ruiva correu e pegou a varinha. – SORTE MINHA QUE O MEU FEITIÇO DEU CERTO! – Gritou ela apontando para ele a varinha em punho.

Malfoy agitou a varinha, em um segundo Gina não conseguiu dizer mais nada, um feitiço silenciador Malfoy lhe lançara.

– Antes de brigar comigo devia saber que o feitiço é Avada Kedavra e não Kedrava, ou seja, não iria matar você. Não seria grande perda, mas uma dor de cabeça pra mim.

Ele viu que Gina estava ficando vermelha de raiva e por estarem no começo do trimestre, ele agradeceu que ela ainda não tivesse aprendido a lançar feitiços mudos, ou ele achava que ela não sabia. Mas Gina já praticara muito e lançou em Malfoy uma azaração para rebater bicho papão, qual, por pouco, ele desviou.

Gina sentou emburrada numa poltrona, vinda não sabia de onde.

– Prefiro quando está calada, sabia? – Desdenhou Malfoy.

Gina não podia rebater com palavras, e não quis gesticular o que viera a sua mente, apenas ficou quieta e emburrada na poltrona. Malfoy agitou a varinha mais uma vez.

– Faça isso mais uma vez que eu juro que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, Malfoy! – Brandou Gina. Ainda eram sete horas, longas três horas de detenção ainda estava por vir.

Outra poltrona surgiu na frente da qual Gina ainda estava sentada e emburrada. Malfoy sentou.

– Vamos dividir essas três horas de detenção para seus poderes e a oclumência, ok?

– Isso não é realmente uma pergunta, é? – Falou Gina.

– Não. – Respondeu Malfoy – Vamos começar com os feitiços, depois vamos para Oclumência. Primeiro, vamos para os mais simples, deixe-me ver – Malfoy deu uma olhada pela sala, seu olhar fixou na varinha de Gina, na mão da garota. – Me dê aqui a sua varinha – Gina se recusou a dar a varinha – Vamos lá, Weasley. Deixe de frescura! – Sendo mais rápido, Malfoy pegou a varinha da mão de Gina. – Certo agora fique aí.

Malfoy se distanciou uns cinco passos para trás. Gina entendeu o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

– Certo – Disse Gina, logo estendeu a mão para a varinha – _Accio Varinha_!

A varinha de Gina saiu das mãos de Malfoy até as mãos de sua dona.

– Gostei disso. – Comentou Gina, abobada, olhando para a varinha.

– Vamos dificultar um pouco. Tente... – Malfoy deu outra olhada pela sala e seu olhar se fixou na janela – Conjurar pássaros. Já aprendeu isso, não?

Gina tentou se lembrar do feitiço.

– McGonagall comentou e demonstrou, mas prática só na próxima aula.

– Então você vai chegar lá já sabendo. Você murmura um _Avis_ e vamos ver o que acontece. Tente.

Gina estendeu a mão.

– _Avis_! – Vários pássaros saíram da mão de Gina. Um deles deixou cair titica no ombro de Malfoy, que fez uma cara de nojo para Gina. – _Limpar._ – Disse Gina e o ombro das vestes do loiro ficou novamente limpo. Este abriu a janela e os pássaros saíram afora.

Treinaram os feitiços até que Gina fez um feitiço involuntário, deixando os cabelos de Malfoy verdes. Gina nunca rira tanto em toda sua vida.

Gina desmontou na poltrona, cansou-se.

– Vamos para a oclumência agora.

Malfoy se olhava no espelho tentando fazer o verde do seu cabelo desaparecer.

– É melhor, antes que você cause um dano permanente em mim – Disse ele quando fez o cabelo voltar ao loiro prateado natural.

A detenção durou longas três horas, Gina odiava oclumência, mas até que não fora tão mau, tanto que Malfoy a liberou as dez. Sua dor de cabeça durou até ela pegar no sono, já no dormitório.

* * *

**N**ota da **A**utora **I**ntrometida:

Aí está mais um cap!

Como é Natal, papai noel trouxe um capítulo de cortesia!

D

Sem mais o que dizer...

I LOVE REVIEWS, ok?

Meu presente d natal, gente!!!

hahaha

* * *

Respostas das Reviews:

**EuDy:**   
Vlw! Espero q esteja gostando msm!  
;  
Feliz Natal!

**Biazinha Malfoy:  
**Ela ainda tah magoada com os dois, Bia. No prox cap vc vê! hahaha...  
;  
Feliz Natal!

**NaNeTy MaLfOy:  
**Relaxa! O bom é q vc mandou! D  
Deixa os poderes com a Gina, o Draco nem sabia q eles existiam! E acabou provando deles nesse cap, neh? xD  
;  
Feliz Natal!

**(mari):  
**Dix amore! Mto bem! hahaha. Tah gostando msm ou eh soh pra me agradar? hm... xD ; Feliz Natal!

**Line Malfoy:  
**Q nd, pow! O negócio é comentar! hahaha. Mas realmente é mta coisa.  
Gostou do Furacão Weasley? hahaha.  
Aki está ele, demorado, mas está aki de presente de natal! ; Feliz Natal!

**.Srtá.Felton:  
**Gostou do cap? Q bom!  
I love D/G too! É o melhor q tem, neh?  
Aki está o cap! xD  
;  
Feliz Natal!

**Glá Evans-Dumbledore:  
**uhsuhsuhs. Autora não-intrometida? uhsuhsuhs foi a primeira a dizer isso! VLW!! hahaha. Acabei cm a sua curiosidade! xD  
Será q é? ííííí... e se for? úúúúú... kkkkkkk  
Soh eu e minha beta eh q sabemos! hahaha  
Eu soh sei de uma coisa: O Malfoy ainda vai pagar mto pelos seus pecados cm esses poderes da Gina, hein? xD  
;  
Feliz Natal!


	6. Com o Tempo as Coisas Podem Mudar

Capítulo V – Com o Tempo as Coisas Podem Mudar

Já fazia dois meses que Gina tinha aulas com Malfoy e ninguém sabia, nem pra Nath a ruiva contara. Os únicos que sabiam eram os professores, ela e Malfoy.

Fora da Sala Precisa Malfoy continuava o mesmo, arrogante ou indiferente para com Gina, mas nada que não fosse de se esperar.

Continuava a implicar com os grifinórios e agora Rony sempre era o melhor alvo, embora Harry já dissera algumas verdades, quais fizeram Malfoy sair quieto e sem causar danos. Mas seu melhor alvo era Rony, já que o ruivo nunca apelava para o cérebro na hora das brigas.

No dia depois da primeira detenção, Gina já vira Malfoy arranjando briga com Harry e Rony, esse quase bateu em Malfoy, mas recuou assim que Crabbe e Goyle se puseram à frente do loiro, com os punhos cerrados. Já com Gina, Malfoy só ignorava, completamente indiferente às ações da ruiva, e era bem melhor assim, Gina não queria que ele desse com a língua nos dentes, senão perderia o tutor das detenções e seu novo professor de feitiços. E, por mais que a ruiva odiasse admitir, ela precisava das aulas.

A ruiva já conseguia dominar seus poderes bem melhor, mas, de vez em quando, fazia mágicas involuntárias (ou usava esse acaso como desculpa).

Já conseguira congelar momentaneamente os cabelos de Malfoy durante uma tentativa de enfeitiçar umas almofadas. Já molhara Malfoy todo, depois que ele reclamou com ela sobre fazer alguma coisa errada e, a melhor delas, queimara a barra das vestes de Malfoy, mas isso foi fora da detenção, quando ele passou por ela e a empurrou na parede com o ombro, fazendo todos que passavam rirem da ruiva, que tivera que apanhar todos os livros que havia pego na biblioteca, ela não deixou barato, ficou com muita raiva e sabia que algo ia acontecer, então a barra das vestes dele pegaram fogo e o loiro não pôde dizer que havia sido ela, pois Gina estava sem a varinha nas mãos, apenas uma montanha de livros, logo ele não falou nada e depois dali ele teve o cuidado de não encostar em Gina fora das aulas e dedicara, agora, metade da aula só pra fazer Gina parar com as mágicas involuntárias. Mas Gina não pôde deixar de rir quando Malfoy recebera no dia seguinte outras vestes, pois, segundo ele, aquelas não eram dignas de um Malfoy.

A ruiva tivera tanto progresso com o controle de seus poderes, quanto com oclumência, já sabia como selecionar seus pensamentos e bloqueá-los.

D/GRomance/DramaD/G

Era quinta-feira, Gina estava na última aula do dia: Poções. Com Slughorn. Estavam tentando fazer o Fluído Explosivo. Gina não estava de bom humor, Rony a pegara na noite anterior saindo da torre da Grifinória, tentou falar com Gina no café, mas a ruiva o evitou durante todo ele.

Enquanto saía da sala de Poções, Rony viu Gina no final do corredor da sala, já que seria aula da pequena Weasley agora. Foi só ela se aproximar mais que ele começou o barraco, a ruiva sequer pôde se esconder, pois a única porta que havia era a da sala de Slughorn e alguns setimanistas ainda estavam saindo. Tanto grifinórios quanto sonserinos.

– VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER AGORA O QUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER ONTEM FORA DA TORRE DA GRIFINÓRIA, VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!

Gina gelou, viu que estavam formando uma rodinha entre os dois, Hermione e Harry tentavam puxar Rony, e tirá-lo dali, mas este não saía de jeito nenhum. A ruiva continuou calada, só esperando que o último aluno saísse da sala para que pudesse entrar. Mas parecia que não acabava nunca!

– Rony, eu não te devo satisfações de nada! Me deixa em paz. – Disse ela entredentes.

– ESPERE SÓ EU DIZER A MAMÃE O QUE VOCÊ ANDA FAZENDO! – Disse Rony gritando.

Gina se aproximou do irmão.

– Então me diz, Rony, o que eu ando fazendo? – Disse Gina olhando fundo nos olhos do irmão, que parou de gritar. – Eu mesma respondo, nada que seja da sua conta! E você não vai dizer nada a ninguém.

– Me diga o que você estava fazendo ontem que eu não falo à ela. – Chantagiou Rony baixinho.

Gina até ia contar a ele, mas viu que Malfoy também observava a cena, e que nenhum aluno mais estava dentro da sala. Se contasse o que fora fazer no dia anterior, Malfoy não a ajudaria mais. Respondeu, por fim:

– Então prepare uma coruja, Ronald.

Gina entrou bufando na sala de aula. Mas antes viu que Malfoy se aproximara de Rony:

– Deixe sua irmãzinha se divertir também, Weasley!

Rony avançou até ele, mas Crabbe e Goyle passaram na frente de Malfoy e Harry se aproximou deles, mas seriam quatro contra dois (Crabbe2, Goyle2, não conta com Malfoy) e os grifinórios recuaram de má vontade, Malfoy lançou um olhar para a porta da sala. Mas Gina já havia entrado.

Gina estava na última carteira da sala ao lado de Lícia, uma grifinória do mesmo ano que Gina, mas vou descrevê-la melhor mais adiante, era sua dupla na aula.

Lícia fora uma das últimas a chegar na sala e acabou por não ver o barraco de Rony, mas quando chegou foi logo ao encontro de Gina. Acalmou-a e disse que Rony não podia ter feito aquilo, mas a ruiva ainda estava chateada.

Um dos ingredientes para a poção era a Secreção de Erumpente, um ácido muito perigoso, qual Slughorn havia colocado na estante para que as duplas pegassem de acordo com a quantidade que era receitada. O professor já devia ter aprendido que aquilo não dava certo, a maioria dos alunos ficava conversando e em pouco tempo aquilo estaria um caos.

– Lícia, pega lá a Secreção de Erumpente, enquanto eu arrumo o resto dos ingredientes aqui, tá bom? – Disse a ruiva, tentando ser o mais amável possível com a amiga, que não tinha nada haver com a briga de Rony e ela.

Lícia assentiu e se levantou. Leu o quadro negro e foi até a estante, deixando Gina sozinha em seus pensamentos. A ruiva afundou a cabeça entre as mãos para se acalmar. Sua amiga estava de costas para ela agora, conversando com umas amigas da mesma casa, mais embaixo.

"MAIS..." – Começou Gina, só pensando.

– ...QUE DROGA!! – Gritou Gina na sala, mas com o barulho dos alunos ninguém a ouviu. Estava super estressada. Sua dor de cabeça estava voltando e o barulho da sala ajudava bastante. – Professor preciso sair. – Disse ela se levantando da cadeira.

Slughorn mal ouviu, mas acenou com a cabeça em consentimento. Gina saiu pelo corredor das masmorras. Aquela dorzinha de cabeça estava voltando, tinha que ir para a torre da Grifinória e se acalmar, ela tinha que se acalmar e fechar a mente de qualquer intruso.

– Respira, inspira... Respira, inspira... Respira... – Gina se distanciou da sala e entrou no primeiro corredor que viu, havia se sentado no chão da masmorra. Estava de olhos fechados e cabeça encostada na parede.

– O que é isso? – Pela voz de cachorro, Gina deduziu que era Pansy Parkinson, e a ruiva constatou quando abriu os olhos que estavam ainda: Crabbe, Goyle e Zambine. Gina se levantou, amparando as mãos na parede – Aqui lembra a sua casa por um acaso, Weasley?

– Pare com isso, Pansy! – Fora Zambine que falara mal Gina abrira a boca para retrucar – Não devemos caçoar dos necessitados... – Gina olhou desconfiada para ele – E sim ajudá-los. – Zambine jogou um nuque aos pés de Gina e saiu.

Gina se abaixou para pegar o nuque e atirou-o na cabeça de Zambine. Quando este se virou para ela com raiva e a varinha em punho, ela gritou, com a mão estendida:

– _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Zambine cai de desacordado no chão.

– _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Pansy também cai.

Gina só não estuporou Crabbe, nem Goyle, por que estes já haviam corrido. A ruiva sentiu tonteira, tinha se esgotado com esses dois feitiços estuporantes, que deviam ter sido fortes, pois nenhum dos dois sonserinos se mexeram, muito menos acordaram, acabara caídos na sombra das tochas.

As masmorras giraram mais rápido e Gina tombou para trás. Esperava se amparar na parede, mas se apoiou em algo mais macio, na verdade nem tanto.

– Não posso te deixar sozinha que você já sai aprontando, não é senhorita Weasley? – Sim. Era o Malfoy. E Gina se apoiara em seu abdômen.

– Há... – Respondeu Gina de uma vez e tentando se manter em pé, sem a ajuda de Malfoy.

– Por que você está cansada? – Gina não conseguiu responder, abanava o próprio rosto com uma mão e respirava fundo – Esquece. Vem, vou te levar pra enfermaria. – Malfoy colocou um braço de Gina nos próprios ombros e seu outro braço na cintura da ruiva.

– Eu... não quero ir... pra enfermaria... – Disse Gina, sem conseguir se soltar.

– Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Pára um pouco... – Estavam saindo pela escada das masmorras e já dava pra ver o Saguão de Entrada. Gina se encostou-se ao parapeito da escada, parecia que tinha corrido das masmorras até sua torre um milhão de vezes – O que diria... a Madame... Pomfrey? Que estuporei... alguém... e fiquei assim... do nada?

Malfoy assentiu e eles começaram a andar em direção as escadas que mudam. A sorte era que o Saguão de Entrada estava vazio, pois Draco ainda ajudava Gina.

– Quem você estuporou?

– Promete... que não... vai me azarar? – Disse a ruiva sorrindo enviesado, Malfoy concordou com a cabeça rindo, Gina se sentou nos degraus da escadaria de mármore – Zambine... e Parkinson.

Malfoy sequer expressou algo diferente.

– Por que eu iria te azarar? Só por isso? – Malfoy sentou ao lado dela, sorte que o corredor e o Saguão estavam vazios.

– Sei lá... São seus amigos. Eu te azararia, _de novo_, se estuporasse... a Nath, o Harry, a Hermione, ou Rony,... embora de vez em quando ele mereça... – Disse Gina já recuperando a voz. Quanto ao uso de Nath no exemplo: ela estava com raiva da morena, mas isso não era motivo pra deixar o Malfoy azarar ela, né?

– Eles meus amigos? Acho que esse é o único luxo qual nunca desfrutei.

Gina riu, como seria uma vida, a sua vida, sem seus amigos? É melhor nem pensar nisso. Se levantou.

– Então – Falou Gina – Farei... com que... desfrute desse... luxo... – Gina estendeu a mão direita – Amigos?

Era de se esperar que Malfoy risse da cara dela e saísse de lá gargalhando, mas sabe como é... as coisas podem mudar.

– Amigos. – Ele apertou a mão da Grifinória e se levantou também – E como seu mais novo amigo eu sugiro que corramos para o salão principal pra almoçar, antes que a sua turma largue da aula.

– Nem louca eu entro... no salão principal... assim. – Disse Gina.

– Então você vai ficar com fome só porque está parecendo uma bêbada? – Deduziu inteligentemente Malfoy.

– Só por isso... Mas vou almoçar sim... – Subiram a escadaria de mármore – Vou pro... sétimo andar. Devo arranjar algo para comer na Sala Precisa. – Gina se levantou, mas ainda estava um pouco cansada – Até mais Malfoy.

Saiu andando, de costas realmente parecia uma bêbada, ora tombava para um lado, ora para outro.

– Weasley! – Gina parou e olhou para trás, não tinha alcançado uma grande distância e por isso Malfoy logo a alcançou – Posso te acompanhar?

– Claro. – Malfoy acompanhou-a. Ia pelas escadas que mudam, mas Gina tomou outro caminho, entrando num corredor próximo.

– Virgínia... – Gina olhou para ele rapidamente, ele nunca lhe chamara assim – posso te chamar assim? – Malfoy perguntou e ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas não perguntou se podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome – Como vamos chegar ao sétimo andar por aí?

– Vamos pegar um atalho, só posso dizer isso.

Realmente iam pegar um atalho, Gina pegara no ano passado uma lista de atalhos com seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, e a partir daí passou a sempre explorá-las, embora não tenha feito isso muitas vezes, conhecia bem essa, pois usava-a para chegar em suas detenções. Foram andando até o outro lado do saguão, Gina murmurou uma senha e a parede se abriu, denunciando uma entrada.

Chegaram num corredor diferente, pois de um lado era cheio de quadros e do outro não tinha nada. Gina parecia procurar por um quadro, o que era verdade, e quando o achou, parou. Malfoy estava em seus calcanhares.

O quadro era de uma mulher magra e muito branca, tinha os cabelos negros como a noite e as unhas das mãos compridas e pintadas de azul claro. Ela estava sentada com um livro na mão e se balançava graciosamente numa cadeira de balanço. No chão do quadro uma criança ouvia a história. Havia abaixo do quadro sua descrição:

_Beatriz Bloxam (1794 _– 1810

_Autora dos Contos de Cogumelo, uma série de livros infantis banidos por causarem náuseas e vômitos_

– Eu jamais escutaria essa história, sabe? – Falou Gina dirigindo-se à pequena criança, que logo correu para outro quadro, a mulher ouviu e retrucou com muita raiva:

– Mais que audácia! – Ela reparou mais em Gina – Ah! Você de novo? Precisa parar de assustar minhas crianças, sabe-se lá quando vou achá-la novamente! – Ela se levantou da cadeira e saiu atrás da criancinha, deixando a mostra uma porta (dentro do quadro). Gina olhou para os lados e só viu Malfoy, que falou rapidamente:

– Você ainda reclamava que eu era grosso.

Gina riu e levou a mão ao quadro, sua mão entrou no quadro como se fosse uma pintura e abriu a porta que havia pintada.

Por trás dos bruxos surgiu uma passagem por onde Gina entrou. Malfoy ficou boquiaberto.

– Venha, Malfoy. – Chamou ela, tirando o loiro de seus devaneios.

– Draco, por favor. – Malfoy falou e entrou atrás dela na passagem. Logo chegaram a um corredor muito escuro. Gina estendeu a mão.

– _LUMUS_!

Era engraçado, pois a luz saía de todo o corpo de Gina, que mais parecia uma lâmpada trouxa.

– UAU! – Exclamou ela – Eu ainda me surpreendo comigo mesma. – Disse ela virando-se para Draco, que dera um passo para trás de susto.

Ambos riram e prosseguiram. O túnel era largo, mas não o suficiente para que ambos andassem lado a lado, então Gina foi à frente. Mas o túnel não era baixo para que precisassem se curvar. Andaram uns dois minutos e logo estavam na frente da parte de trás de um quadro.

– Sempre me esqueço dessa... – disse Gina, ela estalou um pouco os dedos para tentar lembrar da senha – _Desajuste.._.?

O quadro girou para o lado e eles saíram ao lado da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado.

– Bom trabalho, _Lamp_.

– Por que _Lamp_? – Perguntou Gina.

Draco apontou com a cabeça para os dedos de Gina que ainda iluminavam. Gina chacoalhou a mão e o feitiço se dissipou. Lamp em inglês quer dizer lâmpada.

Gina bateu de leve nele.

– Vamos logo. – Disse ela pegando no braço esquerdo de Draco, mas soltou-o rapidamente.

O loiro apenas tirou o braço do alcance de Gina e deu-lhe o outro para que ela segurasse, a ruiva segurou, ainda desconfiada, Draco perguntou:

– Não se importa de segurar no outro, não?

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e trocou de lado.

* * *

**N**ota da **A**utora **N**ão **I**ntrometida

Oieee

Tudo bom com vocês? Gente do céu, que capítulo é esse? Vocês gostaram? Foi um dos mais dificeis de fazer, juntar um caso trágico e uma mudança repentina de humor não é fácil. Mas deu tudo certo no final.

No Cap passado eu esqueci completamente de colocar a prévia! Sorry people!!! Mas nesse eu boto!

Sem mais tempo a vos gastar,

Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano **Novo**, porque só apareço aqui depois do ano novo! hahaha

* * *

**R**espostas das **R**eviews

**Thaty:  
**O Draco uma aberrção? o.O  
Espero que esteja gostando da fic, Thaty!  
bjo  
Feliz Natal! E Feliz Ano Novo!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:  
**Mais um, Gla. Feliz Ano Novo pra você também! Xí! Você vai ficar sem pc, eh? Q ruim! Eu sei bem o q é isso.  
Eu tinha q colocá-los frente a frente uma hora, né? E eu amo quando a Gina briga com o Draco! rsrsrs.  
Q pequeno q nd! O bom é comentou, Gla!

**Miaka:  
**Oba! Minha primeira fã:DDDDDDD  
Como eu tô happy:DDDD  
Pois é, ela reconheceu q precisava de ajuda, eu adoro isso na Gina, o bom censo! É sempre útil.  
O Draco queria saber até onde ela era tão poderosa assim, descobriu e temeu, por isso resolve ajudar, né?  
É, a Nath n foi a melhor amiga q alguém poderia ter, mas ela IA contar, cm vc vai descobrir mais além. Axo q a Nath não sabia mesmo o q fazr, ela estava apaixonada pelo ex da melhor amiga, mas a Gina... Eita! N posso falar! xD  
bjo  
Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo!

* * *

**P**révia do **P**róximo **C**apítulo

– Eu não devia estar aqui. – Falou Gina desanimada.

Não devia estar ali, não porque não era permitido, mas porque aquele não era um lugar para solteiros, não mesmo. Ela foi andando para trás, prestando atenção no anjinho da praça, para se sentar em um banquinho que estivera desocupado. 


	7. Hogsmead, Um Dia e Tanto

Vlw pelas reviews!

Amei todas e as respostas estão logo depois da fic!

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Hogsmeade, Um Dia e Tanto**

Era sábado, dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Gina estava se arrumando para sair. Não se arrumando, ao pé da letra, estava se trocando. Ia com uma calça de um tecido preto e uma blusa de manga curta azul bebê, além de seu inseparável sobretudo jeans escuro.

Nathália também estava se arrumando. Estavam caladas, então a morena quebrou o silêncio:

– Gina, você anda tão estranha. Toda noite você sai da torre, pra onde você vai?

Gina não se surpreendeu com a pergunta e respondeu naturalmente, enquanto calçava seu tênis, sentada na cama:

– A nenhum lugar Nath, acho que você andou sonhando.

Nathália suspirou alto e desabafou:

– Por que você está tão diferente comigo, Gina? O que foi que eu fiz?

Gina se levantou da cama e encarou a amiga:

– Você não confiou em mim. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Como assim? Não confiei? – Na verdade, Nath sabia do que ela estava falando, mas mesmo assim fingiu não saber. "Grande idéia".

– Quando vai me contar que está com o Harry?

A morena empalideceu.

– Como... Como você sabe?

– Eu vi. – Gina soltou um suspiro – Você não confiou em mim, não posso confiar em você. Só me dá um tempo, _Gallagher_. – A menção do seu sobrenome fez Nathália se tocar o quanto Gina estava ressentida.

A ruiva pegou uma bolsa de lado, saiu do quarto calmamente. Desceu as escadas do dormitório, o trio estava lá embaixo, provavelmente aguardando-as.

– Oi Gina. – Falaram Harry e Hermione.

– Olá Maninha – Cumprimentou Rony, mas vendo a expressão da irmã logo perguntou –, por que essa cara?

– Oi pra vocês, nada Rony. Harry, acho que a Nath quer conversar com você.

Harry olhou para Gina, ele logo notou o que ela quis dizer e que aquilo era só para Rony não desconfiar, pois provavelmente ele não sabia, senão Harry iria ser só uma lenda, pois Rony não iria aprovar que seu amigo trocasse sua irmã pela amiga dela. Embora o ruivo fosse acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A ruiva saiu pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

O Salão estava cheio, mas Gina logo encontrou um lugar para sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, inconscientemente de frente para a Sonserina. Ela não estava feliz por causa da discursão com sua melhor amiga e mal tocou nas suas salsichas.

Do outro lado do salão, Draco acenou discretamente para ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso singelo e baixou o rosto para seu prato. Ele logo notou seu humor sombrio.

Gina saiu do salão pouco depois, estava sem fome e com um humor péssimo. Foi direto para as carruagens, logo chegaria a Hogsmeade e compraria doces na Dedosdemel para esquecer tudo, até faz bem você se entupir de doces de vez em quando, principalmente quando se está triste.

Quando chegou aos jardins, Hagrid ainda estava preparando as carruagens quando a viu, cumprimentou-a:

– Oi, Gina!

– Olá, Hagrid – Respondeu a ruiva tentando parecer animada.

– O que foi, pequena Weasley? – Gina não gostava quando a chamavam assim, mas Hagrid era uma exceção à regra. Também não gostava de contar seus problemas a alguém, sempre sentia algo de extremamente mesquinho nas tragédias alheias então, contar as suas, seria ir contra esse princípio, e além do mais sabia que Hagrid ia falar para o trio maravilha o que ela dissesse.

– Nada, Hagrid. Nada que um passeio não ajude, não acha?

– É assim que se fala, Gina! – Disse ele animado.

Gina sorriu e sentou-se num banquinho próximo para esperar. Em vinte minutos muitos alunos chegaram e se juntaram a ela para esperar. Logo embarcou numa carruagem com dois quartanistas da lufa-lufa, muito simpáticos por sinal. Muito pareciam com Fred e Jorge, além de gêmeos eram muito engraçados, foram conversando até o fim da viagem.

Quando chegou em Hogsmeade, Gina foi comprar umas penas e de lá foi para a Dedosdemel. No caminho viu uma loja de animais com uma linda coruja cinza muito majestosa, que piou alto quando Gina a encarou.

Pra variar a doceria estava lotada, muitos alunos de Hogwarts passavam o dia todo lá. Era bom, mas também não era pra tanto, né? Gina comprou alguns caramelos e chicletes, sem falar nos chocolates.

Subiu a rua principal e entrou em um beco qual nunca havia prestado atenção. Chegou por ele numa pracinha muito aconchegante com quatro banquinhos de dois lugares em volta de uma escultura encantada de um anjinho com uma flecha apontada para Gina, ela se aproximou da pracinha e o anjinho a seguiu com a flecha. A placa da praça estava abaixo do anjinho. Gina se aproximou mais, pois por causa do reflexo do sol não dava pra ler a placa do fim do beco, então teve que se aproximar. Estava escrito em letras prateadas e majestosamente escritas:

_Praça dos Amantes _

– Eu não devia estar aqui. – Falou Gina desanimada.

Não devia estar ali, não porque não era permitido, mas porque aquele não era um lugar para solteiros, não mesmo. Ela foi andando para trás, prestando atenção no anjinho da praça, para se sentar em um banquinho que estivera desocupado.

Gina sentou e sentiu que o banco estava mais macio que o normal, olhou para trás e viu Draco sorrindo, e que sorriso. Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas Draco a segurou pela cintura delicadamente e perguntou:

– Por que não devia estar aqui, _Weasley_?

A menção do seu sobrenome, deu certa graça à pergunta. Gina respondeu:

– Você viu o nome da praça? – Falou Gina apontando para a placa.

– Vi. – Falou Draco sem entender muito bem.

– É que eu não estou vendo o meu amor por aqui, mas se você o vir, não esquece de me avisar, ok?

Gina se levantou, ou pelo menos tentou, jurando que tinha dado uma resposta convincente à Draco, mas este a prendeu ainda mais pela cintura e falou:

– Não se preocupe, eu fico no lugar dele.

Gina ia rir, mas não deu tempo. Draco a inclinou para trás e a beijou.

A ruiva não esperava por aquilo, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Gina soltou as suas compras no chão e seus doces estavam todos espalhados na relva seca, mas ela não havia notado, tampouco se importava. Enlaçou o loiro pelo pescoço enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e nuca. Com a outra mão Gina tentava bagunçar aquele cabelinho com gel que tanto odiava, bagunçou-o de tal forma que muito parecia que há dias Draco não penteava o cabelo, deixando-o mais sexy que nunca.

Era incrível como Draco era carinhoso num beijo, tão diferente do Draco, que ela conhecera, arrogante e grosso. As línguas dançavam fora de suas respectivas bocas e o hálito de menta de Draco misturou-se ao de Gina de chocolate.

Há meses Gina não se sentia como se sentiu naquele momento, fora de si, dentro de outra pessoa. Como o beijo de Draco era diferente do de Harry, o loiro não tinha limites na língua, ou nas carícias, ao contrário do preocupado menino-que-sobreviveu, que parecia não querer machucá-la e não tinha _aquela_ pegada que o loiro tinha. Draco tinha um beijo quente, sem limites, sem barreiras.

Draco nunca dera um beijo daqueles, não que nunca tivesse beijado alguém, muito pelo contrário, já fizera mais que isso, mas o beijo de Gina era diferente, era simples, mas arrebatador, quente, mas frio, um beijo de pura atração era o que ele estava acostumado. Um contato de corpos superficial, como aquele, podia ser comparado às melhores noites de Draco. Gina tinha um poder, que nenhuma outra garota tinha, o poder de enlouquecê-lo e isso poderia ser maravilhosamente perigoso.

O loiro inclinou Gina mais pra trás, ele acariciava-lhe a cintura com ousadia, queria ir mais longe, mas ela mantinha a rédea curta e não deixava.

Passaram-se longos minutos, ou horas, poderia até ter passado um ano, pois eles sequer notaram. Mudavam as cabeças de lado, acariciavam lugares diferentes, tanto nuca, quanto cintura, ou cabelos. Não se soltaram durante um segundo, respiravam com dificuldade.

De repente o quartanista Lufa-Lufa que Gina conhecera na carruagem apareceu na entrada da pracinha, e falou:

– Hagrid já está chamando para voltarmos à escola e pediu para avisar a todos.

Gina soltou Draco, mas este não a soltara, ela estava ainda no colo dele, inclinada levemente para trás, se o loiro a soltasse ela caía de bunda no chão.

– Valeu tampinha, agora se manda.

Respondeu grosseiramente Draco, ele havia interrompido um "graaaande" momento. Gina se deu conta de onde estava, do que estava fazendo e, principalmente, COM QUEM. Se levantou às pressas e pegou sua bolsa do chão deixando cair o resto dos seus doces que lá haviam. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não mesmo.

– Eu realmente não devia estar aqui. – Murmurou ela dando a volta no banquinho da praça em direção ao beco.

Gina correu pelo beco e sumiu pela multidão de alunos de Hogwarts, deixando um Draco espantado e morrendo de vontade de matar um certo lufa-lufa, para trás. Depois de sair do seu transe, o que não demorou dois segundos, Draco correu atrás dela, mas já havia perdido-a de vista.

– PORCARIA! – Gritou ele e vários alunos o olharam espantados.

Gina havia entrado numa carruagem vazia e estava rezando para que ninguém mais entrasse nela. Malfoy viu a nuvem de cabelos vermelhos e lisos saindo da janela de uma das carruagens, e voltou ao beco.

Gina estava respirando rápido e tinha os olhos fechados, quando ouviu um CRACK alto à sua frente. Draco havia aparatado do beco para frente dela e com o barulho Gina abriu os olhos.

– Oi, Virgínia, quanto tempo! – Falou Draco como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Gina levou um baita susto. Ela não esperou ele falar mais nada e tentou sair da carruagem, Draco foi mais rápido e não deixou que ela saísse, pondo-se de pé, meio encurvado, na frente da porta com os braços um de cada lado.

– Sai da frente. – Falou Gina tentando, em vão, intimidar Draco, pois tinha a varinha apontada pra ele.

Draco olhou da varinha para ela.

– Por que você correu? – Perguntou ele, afastando a varinha do peito com uma das mãos, Gina baixou a varinha.

– 'Qualé, Draco. Você não podia ter feito aquilo! – Falou Gina, sentando-se no banquinho da carruagem e olhando para a janela, para desviar o olhar do loiro.

Ele saiu da porta, mas continuou de pé. Meio confuso, perguntou:

– Não ví nada de mais. – Respondeu ele, mais querendo ver a reação dela, do que realmente retrucar.

Gina virou a cabeça para ele devagar.

– Você não viu? Tem certeza? Você não está bem, – Gina só não se levantou por que teria que ficar curvada de frente para ele, então gesticulou freneticamente ao falar: – Eu sou a Weasley Fêmea! Esqueceu?

– Não vejo nada demais em você ser Weasley Fêmea. – Falou Draco tentando esconder um sorriso. – É melhor do que se fosse um de seus irmãos, aí sim, não ia ser nada normal.

– Não tem graça! Eu não posso ficar por aí com você! – Respondeu Gina, meio alto, mas não gritou para não chamar atenção das pessoas fora da carruagem.

Draco fechou a cara e sentou na frente dela.

– E por quê? Eu sou anormal por acaso? – Perguntou ele no mesmo tom de Gina.

Gina baixou o olhar antes de dizer:

– Você sabe o por quê.

– Não, não sei! Me diga o motivo!

Gina mediu bem as palavras, mas só saiu:

– Dumbledore.

Draco virou o rosto, e falou, ainda virado:

– Você disse que seria minha amiga.

Gina perdeu o chão. Logo desabafou, olhando para as costas de um Draco ainda virado.

– Draco, não dá pra não lembrar! Naquele dia eu achei que você fosse diferente, mas... não sei, é estranho. Não dá pra não temer o que você é capaz de fazer, eu não sei se você mudou realmente de lado, depois do que o Snape fez.

Draco se virou bruscamente para Gina.

– Não era pro Snape ter feito aquilo, pergunte ao Potter, fui covarde, não pude dar o golpe final. Não podia destruir o único qual o homem, que aprisionara meus pais, temia. – Ele fez uma pausa – Reconheço que aceitei a proposta de... Dumbledore meio tarde, só espero fazer a coisa certa agora que tenho menos coisas a perder, já que Voldemort já acabou com meus pais.

– Mas seu pai não está morto – Lembrou Gina.

– Pra mim está, ele preferiu ficar de marionete para Voldemort.

Gina não estranhou que o tom de voz de Draco fosse de puro remorso, ninguém falou nada, até que ele se agachou na frente dela e como se Gina não tivesse acreditado ele disse:

– Olhe aqui! – Ele estendeu o braço esquerdo e puxou a manga da blusa, havia uma grande mancha preta onde deveria estar a Marca Negra. O braço de Draco parecia ter sido esfolado, por algo muito afiado e Gina teve certeza de que aquilo já estivera em carne viva, então virou o rosto rapidamente. Gina fechou os olhos, em espanto.

– Cubra isso. – Disse ela, e quando ele o fez, ela o encarou novamente – Acredito em você. – Ouviu Draco suspirar aliviado, então continuou – Mas ainda acho que não devia ter feito aquilo. – Falou em tom repreensivo sobre o beijo.

Draco, que perdera sua pose pomposa, recuperou-a e falou:

– Não se dá um beijo sozinho, sabe? Muito menos um como aquele.

Gina sentiu-se avermelhar. Se levantou e aproveitou a passagem da saída da carruagem aberta e saiu rapidamente quase caindo na relva. As carruagens já estavam começando a partir, a porta se fechou com estalo às suas costas e Gina teve que pular no degrau da carruagem seguinte. Tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes, o que considerou burrice depois, e murmurou um feitiço para destrancar a porta, esta, ao abrir, denunciou os gêmeos que acompanhara Gina na viagem de ida à Hogsmeade.

– Oi! – Disse Gina aos garotos, que também responderam, mas um deles bem mais desanimado – Olha, foi você que foi me chamar lá naquela pracinha?

– Foi. – Respondeu ele, estava mal humorado, então comentou: –Desculpa aê, mas aquele seu namorado é muito grosso!

– Ah... Ele não é meu namorado. Você sabe quem ele é? – Perguntou Gina, "Pergunta idiota" pensou ela, é claro que ele sabia.

– Sei, Draco Malfoy, sonserino. – Disse o garoto.

"Tô ferrada"

– Você sabe quem eu sou? – Perguntou Gina.

"Diz que não!!"

– Não. Qual seu nome mesmo? – Perguntou o lufa-lufa.

– Não importa, só não conte a ninguém o que você viu, ok?

– Ok. Nem nos apresentamos na vinda, sou Edgar, e esse é o meu irmão. – Ele apontou com o dedo para o garoto ao seu lado, idêntico a ele.

– Edmund, somos os irmãos Kindred, da lufa-lufa.

– Oi, Edmund. – Cumprimentou Gina.

Voltaram à escola conversando e rindo bastante, Gina contara à eles sobre seus irmãos gêmeos e os Kindred prometeram visitar a loja de logros no próximo verão.

* * *

**N**ota **d**a** A**utora** N**ão-**I**ntrometida

Gente!

COMO EU AMO ESSE CAP!!!

eh mto lindo o bjo deles!

ai q fofo!

Eu to emocionada!

(¬¬') (Momento caindo na real)

É lindo, né? Mas a parte boa soh começou agora! hahaha

Eu mudei a censura da fic, pq n era necessário manter o M, está em K+

N se decepcionem!!!

* * *

**R**espostas **d**as **R**eviews

**M**iaka:  
Oi!  
Gostou do cap, hein?  
Aposto que vai gostar desse! É o meu preferido! hahaha  
É normal o Rony ser desse geito, meio chato (meio?? xD). Ele quer mostrar que tem alguma moral com a Gina, mas não tem coisa nenhuma! Gina é livre, leve e solta, só não sei se vai até o fim assim (risos maléficos)  
Não tem jeito de te convencer a perdoar a Nath, né?  
Ela é legal, mas imagine só você gostar do ex da sua melhor amiga e ele gostar de você! QUE ROLO!  
Ela fez o que achou ser certo, mesmo não sendo... Ela devia ter falado com a Gina, ela ia entender.  
Mas acho que se ela tivesse descoberto pela boca dos outros ia ser PIOR ainda! xD  
Pelo menos ela não precisou perguntar na cara da Nath, o que ajudou um pouco. É melhor fugir de vez em quando (Não siga esse conselho! xD)  
Vlw pela review Miaka!!  
bjuu

**B**iazinha **M**alfoy:  
Oiee!!  
Ah q nada!  
O bom é que você mandou no final, né não?  
xD  
O Draquinho é uma fofura, né?  
Amo ele!  
Viu como é fofo nesse cap?  
Ai Deus!!  
(Ataques estéricos)  
Já sabia que ela precisava das aulas?  
É... Eu gosto de ser previsível (autora estraga prazeres, né?)  
xD  
É bom quando a gente tem em que botar a culpa! E as mágicas involuntárias vieram acalhar para Gina!  
rsrsrsrs  
O Draco não conta porque ele não é um armário como KingCrabbe e KongGoyle. kkkkkkkkkk  
Boa idéia! Queimar as vestes do Draco todinha! Ia ser legal. (autora imaginando... hummm)  
Aquele foi seu preferido?  
E o que achou desse?  
Hum... Legal tbm né?  
rsrsrsrs  
bju  
Vlw pela Review!

**G**lá **E**vans-**D**umbledore:  
Hi!!  
Gostou do 6, né?  
É o que o Draco tá mais fofo! Depois desse, lógico.  
xD  
Descobriu onde ela estava, hein... Eu tinha que botar esse lugar na história! Eu tinha sonhado com um lugar assim! kkkkkkkkkkk  
Tá vendo de onde vem as idéias?  
rsrsrsrs  
bju  
Vlw pela review!!

* * *

**P**róximo **C**apítulo **T**em

" 

– Virgínia, é você?

"É mentira! Não é ele!" – Pediu mentalmente Gina."

Reviews!


	8. A Solução do Problema

Capítulo VIII – A Solução do Problema

No jantar de sábado Gina fez questão de ficar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, e também não compareceu na sua detenção durante vários dias. Mas mesmo assim treinava seus poderes durante as aulas vagas na Sala Precisa.

Não recebeu a desagradável visita da coruja de Draco, dizendo que ela não havia ido à detenção, ou nenhuma advertência por parte dos professores, e principalmente de Minerva, por não estar comparecendo ao castigo. Inteligentemente, Draco nada dissera à diretora sobre as faltas de Gina, pois, provavelmente, ele tinha receio que a ruiva falasse do ocorrido em Hogsmeade.

Gina não queria mais nem olhar para Draco, depois do acontecido em Hogsmeade, tanto na pracinha, quanto na carruagem, mas principalmente pelo que acontecera na pracinha.

Já fazia um mês que Gina não ia às aulas de detenção, e já era a terceira vez que ela tentava lançar um feitiço contra bicho-papão sem a varinha, e mais uma vez, já era a terceira que falhava.

Logo quando chegara na sala pedira um armário com um bicho-papão para treinar esse feitiço, que com varinha, seria muito simples. Havia escolhido tal feitiço, por ser muito boa com ele, com a varinha, pelo menos.

Depois da terceira tentativa mal sucedida de azarar o bicho-papão, a ruiva desistiu de tentar, acabando por recorrer à varinha para se livrar da criatura.

Para quem se pergunta em que o bicho-papão de Gina se transformava, a resposta é Tom Riddle. Desde o ocorrido no corredor das masmorras, Gina temia Riddle, ou Voldemort, já que era a mesma coisa. Ele queria alguma coisa que estava com ela, e ela nem sabia o que era!

No momento, Gina estava treinando no horário vago entre as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração.

Um relógio encantado avisou a Gina que já era hora da próxima aula. A ruiva pegou seu material, que estava em cima de uma poltrona e saiu da sala.

Ela correu até a passagem direto para o primeiro andar. Murmurou a senha e entrou no corredor. Saiu correndo. Não estava atrasada, no momento, mas o caminho era longo e já ia ser difícil de explicar que, além de ninguém tê-la visto no intervalo, ela ainda chegasse atrasada na aula.

Estava muito escuro no corredor e Gina saia esbarrando nas paredes em todas as curvas.

– Isso é burrice! – Murmurou ela zangada, desde que repassara mentalmente o dia em Hogsmeade estava de muito mau humor. Como pudera se entregar tão fácil àquele conquistadorzinho albino? Não! Ela não podia ter feito aquilo! Por quê? Por que ele tinha que humilhá-la para depois jogar fora? E ela ainda caíra tão fácil! – _LUMUS_!

Gina começou a andar, ao invés de correr, estava bem mais claro que antes. Mas alguém vinha na direção contrária correndo e esbarraram, logo, o demente, que corria na direção contrária, sendo mais pesado e por estar correndo, caiu por cima dela. (massa x velocidade grande problema)

Gina bateu a cabeça no chão e todo o corredor rodou por um instante, logo ela não identificou o dito cujo que estava em cima dela.

– Virgínia, é você?

"É mentira! Não é ele!" – Pediu mentalmente Gina.

– Não! – Pensou Gina, meio alto demais.

Mas era, era ele.

– Não é você? – Perguntou Draco, colocando os braços cada um de um lado da cabeça da ruiva e estreitando os olhos para ter certeza que era ela.

– Não, Malfoy. – Falou Gina ironicamente. O feitiço lumus se dissipou.

– Malfoy? – Perguntou Draco surpreso – O que houve? Eu venho aqui lhe trazer boas notícias e é assim que você me recebe?

– Boas notícias?

– É. – Draco se calou de repente.

– Fale então. – Falou Gina, com uma voz fraca, Draco era pesado, pelo menos em relação à ruiva, e ela já estava ficando sem ar.

– Aqui mesmo, né? Está tão confortável – Falou sedutoramente Draco aproximando o rosto do pescoço de Gina.

– Pois é. – Falou Gina sarcasticamente encarando o teto – Anda! Sai logo de cima de mim! – Gina o empurrou, ou pelo menos tentou, já que seus braços estavam embaixo dos de Draco naquele momento.

– Achei que tivesse gostando... – Malfoy se levantou.

– Amei! Estou até com falta de ar! – Gina se sentou antes de se levantar, colocou a mão no peito e respirou fundo, realmente estava com falta de ar, mas não por _esse _motivo.

– Nossa como você está chata hoje! Vamos voltar para a Sala Precisa que eu te conto.

– Eu tenho aula agora.

– Você _tinha _aula agora. Eu sou monitor e seu tutor das detenções, McGonagall vai entender.

– Como sabe que tenho aula com ela? Já sei, um legiminem sempre sabe. – Respondeu a ruiva com as mãos na cintura e uma voz irritante.

– Vai querer saber o que é ou não? – Perguntou ele.

Gina se deu por vencida, por causa de sua curiosidade, e voltou com Draco para a Sala Precisa.

Entraram e a sala estava do mesmo jeito que nas detenções.

– Então, Draco... O que é que você tem de tão bom pra me contar que me fez perder a minha aula?

– Isso.

Draco a segurou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo, não foi nem um beijo, já que Gina tivera o bom censo (nem tão bom assim) de fechar a boca quando ele a segurou. Gina já ia bater nele, mas ele a soltou _gentilmente_.

– Não acredito que vim até aqui pra isso! – Gina se afastou dele e foi em direção à porta. Draco segurou em seu braço.

– Relaxe! Na verdade eu descobri um jeito de você usar esses seus poderes sem suas... como posso dizer?... recaídas.

Gina virou-se completamente e foi se sentar numa poltrona que havia na sala, o loiro fez o mesmo numa que havia defronte. Então continuou:

– Eu estava lendo uns livros quando eu achei um bem interessante, com um capítulo falando de um caso bem parecido com o seu. – Draco fez uma pausa, se recostou confortavelmente na poltrona e se calou.

– E...? – Perguntou Gina esperando a continuação.

**– **Bom, receio que eu vá merecer um crédito por ter perdido meu precioso tempo procurando sobre o seu caso, e tal...

– Tava demorando. – Murmurou a ruiva se levantando e virando-se para o loiro disse: – Não vou te pagar, ou te recompensar. Não ganhará nada com isso, além de minha gratidão.

Draco se levantou e a segurou pela cintura, mas sem fazer força.

– Nada mesmo? – Perguntou.

– Nada. – Falou Gina, enquanto tirava a mão de Draco da cintura e colocava-a ao lado do corpo do loiro de maneira cômica.

– Tudo bem, eu não vou cobrar nada. – Falou Draco passando as mãos nos cabelos sedutoramente (e que estavam sem gel, Gina notou que ele não estava mais usando, desde Hogsmeade, o que o deixava muito... deixa pra lá...), Gina virou os olhos e riu – Mas vai ficar me devendo uma, viu? – Gina sorriu novamente.

– Hum. E como é que eu faço isso que você falou? – Perguntou Gina.

– Você precisa de um outro objeto, com as mesmas funções da varinha, só que mais forte, sabe? Por que parece que a sua varinha não está dando conta de centralizar todo o seu _power_.

– E o que seria isso? – Perguntou Gina, que à essas alturas já estava na ponta da cadeira e já, já estaria de joelhos no chão.

– Não é nada parecido com a varinha. Com ela você também pode retirar energia de outras pessoas, o que é bem útil, pois assim não precisa gastar a sua, e sim a dos seus próprios inimigos que estejam ao alcance da arma. Esse outro objeto é conhecido como Sylla, o nome do cara que a inventou. Ela centraliza todo seu poder nelas, assim como a varinha, só que tem uma capacidade muito maior.

Draco deu uma parada, enquanto Gina captava a informação e formulava algumas perguntas:

– E como elas são?

– São luvas. – Draco pegou a mão de Gina e a ergueu na altura dos olhos, foi explicando e com sua mão foi, figuradamente, desenhando a luva conforme a descrição: – No pulso uma faixa de pele cobra negra de uns 3cm à 2cm de largura. Forma um triângulo na parte superior da mão, feito de correntes com argolas muito pequenas, que até parecem de tecido de tão maleáveis. O triângulo se fecha no dedo do meio e dele vêm outros pedaços da corrente até terminar em todos os dedos e lá são presos com anéis.

– Não me parece muito discreto. – Falou Gina olhando para sua mão, como se visse a luva ali e imaginando o que diriam as pessoas que vissem-na com uma coisa daquelas, mas logo mandou elas se danarem, estava pouco se lixando para o que pensavam. Contanto que ficasse bem não devia se preocupar com mais nada. Soltou a mão da de Malfoy e perguntou: – E onde é que eu posso encontrar uma coisa dessas? Não me parece do tipo que se acha em qualquer lugar.

– Não é tão difícil, no próprio Olivaras tem. Ele não podia arriscar-se a não fabricar um instrumento de tanta necessidade para alguns bruxos.

– Mas se é digno de pessoas tão poderosas, por que Dumbledore nunca usou uma coisa dessas? Ou Voldemort?

– Bom, não é complicado, mas é assim: aquela varinha dele, não era uma varinha comum, muito menos a varinha de Voldemort, são muito mais caras e feitas de acordo com seus poderes por um artesão lá pelo sul da Grã-Bretanha. A varinha de Voldemort, por exemplo, é feita de ossos de Dragão e pena de fênix. O Potter deve ter visto, no quinto ano.

O assunto deu-se por encerrado, assim que Draco parou de falar. Então Gina falou:

– Então, obrigada, Draco. – Gina se levantou da poltrona – Tenho que ir agora, falar com McGonagall, vou ver se consigo alguém pra me levar amanhã até o Beco Diagonal. – Se dirigiu até a saída da sala – A gente se vê por aí.

– É, a gente se vê.

Falou Draco enquanto via a silhueta de Gina sumir pela porta da sala. Queria muito ir atrás dela, mas naquele momento, a sua razão foi mais forte.

* * *

**N**ota da **A**utora

Olá povo!

Meu santo q maudade eu fiz cm vcs!! Qnt tempo sem poxtar!! I'm so sorry!  
Ká estou eu, me desculpando.  
Gente, vcs já viram eragon? Eh muito bom! Caramba! Vou comecar a ler a serie, qm sabe n entro no ramo das fics de eragon tbm? xD  
Dependendo, é claro, do q vcs acharem dessa, pq se for MUITO ruim, eu nem tento :P

* * *

**R**espostas das **R**eviews

**M**iaka:  
Hello!  
Tah vendo cm a Gina é? N desce do salto por NADA. xD  
O q vc achou desse cap?  
;  
Espero sua review!

**T**atiizinha **M**alfoy:  
Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic!  
FaVoRiToS??!! olhos lacrimejantes  
Valeu!  
Ai! Vc gosta do Blaize? Ele n eh taao bonzinho nessa fic n, e nem vai aparecer muito :'  
;  
Tô esperando a review, viu Tati? Se n puxo suas orelhas!

**G**la **E**vans-**D**umbledore:  
Oie!  
Acho que todo mundo gostou da Praca dos Amantes e ainda por cima cm Draco Malfoy! Ôo xD  
Aaaaa... A Gina tava confusa! Mas calma, aida vai rolar kiss por aki :V  
E como sabem aproveitar! xD  
;  
I'm waiting for your review!

**B**iazinha **M**alfoy:  
E aeew!  
Realmente, ler muitas fics de uma vez confunde tudo:P  
Ah... Os gemeos sao umas gracinhas, neh?  
DG eh o q há! concordo plenamente:V  
;  
To esperando sua review:V 

**E**uDy:  
Ola!  
Leitor novo? Bem vindo!  
Demorei mas att!  
Q bom q vc tah gostando!  
;  
Me diz o q vc achou desse cap:V

* * *

**O P**róximo **C**apítulo **T**em

"Ficaram apenas olhando o lago, durante alguns minutos. Então Gina encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e este colocou um braço sobre ela e a puxou para perto. Ficaram encarando o lago nesta posição durante longos minutos.

Draco estava perdido em pensamentos quando notou que Gina estava tombando para frente."


	9. Ataque

Amei as reviews!

Respostas no fim do cap!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo IX – Ataque

Gina estava no Saguão de Entrada esperando o Professor Lupin aparecer para irem ao Beco Diagonal naquele fim de tarde. Fora ele quem McGonagall pedira para acompanhar Gina até lá, os outros deviam estar ocupados e Lupin realmente estava precisando dar uma volta, embora ele também fosse seu guarda caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Ele andava meio abatido, segundo McGonagall havia brigado com Tonks novamente, não queria expor sua amada ao perigo que era conviver com um lobisomem. Por ordens da própria diretora, Gina não tocou no assunto.

Lupin apareceu nos portões da propriedade e veio andando em direção a Gina, que se levantou para cumprimentá-lo, mas antes disso a ruiva ouviu um farfalhar suave de asas e olhou para o céu, Tirian, a fênix da diretora vinha em sua direção e pousou delicadamente em seu ombro.

– Você não acha que vou te levar, né? – Falou Gina para a ave, que soltou um pio triste, mas teimoso.

Lupin perguntou:

– Onde arranjou essa bela fênix, Gina?

– Não é minha, Lupin – Respondeu Gina – É da McGonagall, mas acho que ela deu uma escapulida. Teria problema se ela fosse conosco?

A ave encarou Lupin com os pequenos olhos suplicantes

– Claro que não, mas não tenho certeza se as aves aparatam. Então é melhor ela ir voando até o Beco Diagonal, não demorará muito, pois não acredito que esteja perto de queimar-se.

Gina sorriu e a ave levantou vôo.

– E você? Pronta? – Perguntou Lupin.

– Claro.

Gina segurou fortemente no braço de Lupin e sentiu a incômoda sensação de aparatar, mas logo acabou e a ruiva se viu no tão familiar Beco Diagonal, bem em frente à loja Olivaras.

Só Gina entrou, Lupin avisou que iria à Floreios e Borrões, estava atrás de um livro sobre maldições.

– Olá? – Falou Gina, ao entrar na loja, aparentemente vazia. Ela ouviu atrás de si, na janela da loja, um toc toc, ao olhar viu o que era: Tirian querendo entrar. Estava de costas quando ouviu atrás de si, a voz do Sr. Olivaras, levou um grande susto.

– Quem está aí? – Perguntou meio amedrontado o Sr. Olivaras, colocando a pequena cabeça para fora das estantes. Desde que fora levado pelos Comensais tinha cada vez mais medo quando o sininho da loja tocava. Ele apontava a varinha para a porta, mas logo viu quem era – Ah. Boa tarde, srta. Weasley. O que faz aqui? – Enquanto falava, o Sr. Olivaras guardava a varinha num dos bolsos das vestes, ainda olhando para Gina. – Não diga que quebrou a sua varinha como o seu irmão.

– Não, senhor. – Respondeu Gina risonha. Tirian continuava a bicar a janela pelo lado de fora – Será que ela não poderia entrar, senhor?

O Sr. Olivaras olhou para a ave e perguntou:

– Uma fênix, senhorita? Claro que sim, pode abrir a porta.

Gina balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e abriu a porta. Tirian voou e pousou em seu ombro.

A ruiva tirou do sobretudo uma carta para entregar ao sr. Olivaras, uma carta de McGonagall explicando a situação de Gina. Ao terminar de ler, o senhor Olivaras levantou os olhos para a ruiva e falou:

– Não dá para acreditar que aquela criancinha que veio toda contente para comprar sua primeira varinha, está agora na minha frente prestes a comprar um objeto digno de grandes bruxos.

Gina sorriu envergonhada. O Sr. Olivaras se retirou para o fundo da loja, entrou num corredor de estantes e desapareceu de vista. Tirian voou do ombro de Gina para uma cadeira próxima. O Sr. Olivaras voltou com uma caixa quadrada nas mãos.

– Aqui está, srta. Weasley.

Gina pegou a caixa que o Sr. Olivaras estendera e abriu-a. Draco estava certo quanto à descrição das luvas: no pulso uma faixa de pele cobra negra de uns 2cm de largura. Formava-se um triângulo na parte superior da mão, feito de correntes com argolas muito pequenas, que até pareciam de tecido de tão maleáveis. O que Gina viu de diferente da descrição de Malfoy, era que esse triângulo não possuía outras terminações para os outros dedos, ele podia ter se enganado. Por baixo das luvas havia um papelzinho dobrado, algo como as instruções de uso.

– Quanto custa? – Perguntou Gina.

– Vinte galeões. – Era bem carinha, lá se iam as economias de Gina, mas era por uma boa causa.

A ruiva pegou sua bolsa de lado e abriu-a, à procura de sua bolsinha com o dinheiro. Sua atenção mudou totalmente da bolsa para a porta, assim que o sininho anunciou a entrada de alguém na loja. Gina olhou surpresa para a porta.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

Draco entrara pela porta com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, muito falso, na opinião de Gina.

– Ora, Virgínia, para quê formalidades? – Draco se dirigiu para o Sr. Olivaras – Pode deixar que eu pago. – Tirou do bolso uma carteira preta.

– Claro que não! – Protestou Gina.

– Eu pago. – Insistiu Draco.

– Não!

– Pare de manha, Virgínia! Eu pago!

A atenção de Gina foi novamente desviada para o lado de fora da loja, onde voavam feitiços e uma grande multidão corria para um lado só. Tirian soltou um pio alto alarmante assim que viu algumas pessoas encapuzadas correndo por fora da loja.

– Ok, você paga! – Gina não deu tempo para que Draco se vangloriasse da "vitória" naquela pequena discursão. Calçou as luvas, pegou o papelzinho da caixa e o guardou no bolso do sobretudo de qualquer jeito. Antes de sair porta afora notou que do triângulo central da malha de corrente, surgiram outras malhas que se prenderam nos outros quatro dedos restantes, era incrível, tinha total mobilidade nas mãos e não sentia sequer o frio da malha em sua pele. Abriu a porta e correu para fora à procura do professor Lupin. O pobre senhor Olivaras deixou o pagamento em cima do balcão e correu para os fundos da loja.

Gina correu para a Floreios e Borrões, mas Lupin provavelmente não estaria mais lá. Ouviu Draco gritar ao sair do Olivaras:

– Virgínia!

Ele a viu e foi atrás dela. Estava com a caixa das luvas na mão. Ao alcançá-la segurou o seu braço.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco à ela – O melhor é sairmos daqui.

Gina se virara bruscamente e falou:

– Não vou sem o Lupin!

– Ele sabe se cuidar!

– Não vou deixá-lo, Draco!

Gina olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco. Ele a soltou. Ambos correram pelo Beco Diagonal.

– Onde ele está? – Perguntou Draco enquanto corria.

– Ele foi para a Floreios, mas à essas alturas já não deve estar mais lá. O que vamos fazer?

Três comensais apareceram na frente de Draco, Gina se virou rapidamente.

– _Estupefaça_! – Gritaram Gina e Draco, dois comensais caíram, e o terceiro correu.

Gina olhou confusa para Draco.

– Eles costumam fazer isso? – Perguntou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Não. – Respondeu Draco, sem achar a menor graça, e olhando para os lados – A não ser que estejam indo buscar reforços.

– E o que a gente faz? – Perguntou Gina, deixando o sorriso de lado.

– Aparatar em Hogsmeade, é o mais sensato!

– Não!

Draco segurou o braço de Gina assim que viu que vários comensais estavam cercando-os. Com um pouco mais de força a puxou para perto.

– Sim! – Com um craque, desapareceram do Beco Diagonal, e depois de um segundo sem respirar, apareceram em Hogsmeade. Gina se soltou de Draco.

– Você deixou o Lupin! Temos que voltar! – Gritou ela.

– Não, Virgínia! Aquilo lá está recheado de comensais! – Gritou Draco.

Um craque foi ouvido e Lupin apareceu ao lado deles. Gina correu e o abraçou. Quando o soltou, ele falou:

– Ví vocês aparatando. Devem voltar para a escola, eles devem prever que viemos para cá. Vou chamar os outros membros da Ordem, ver se prendemos alguém por lá. Draco, é só aparatar perto dos terrenos da escola.

– Certo – Disse Draco.

Lupin desaparatou com um balanço de varinha.

– Sem comentários – Falou Gina para o loiro – Deixamos a Tirian! – Gina se arrependeu por reclamar com ele mais uma vez naquela noite ao ouvir o pio de Tirian e logo ver a ave, quando ela pousou em seu ombro. – Esquece. Não podemos aparatar perto dos terrenos, essa hora não conseguiremos entrar pelo portão principal. A não ser... – Gina olhou para a fênix e dela para Draco. – O que você acha, Tirian? Poderia nos levar até a escola?

– Deve haver feitiços para que não se possa entrar pelo ar – Disse Draco, e ele podia estar certo.

Gina pareceu matutar por um segundo.

– Acho que não terá problema, com a Tirian os feitiços não funcionam mesmo. Não se pode machucar uma fênix e se nós estivermos com ela, acho que também não haverá problema. – Disse Gina, por fim. Draco deu os ombros.

A fênix saiu do ombro de Gina, Draco mandou Gina segurá-lo pelo pescoço, e ela o fez. Draco segurou nas patas da ave com uma mão e com a outra segurou firme nas costas de Gina e ainda na caixa das luvas. Logo sentiu que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão.

Sobrevoaram a estação de Hogsmeade e logo o grande lago, estava fria a noite e Gina sentiu-se inebriada por aquele vento gélido e levemente adocicado que soprava do lago. Draco sentiu que Gina estava afrouxando a mão no pescoço dele. Segurou mais firmemente Gina e a ruiva logo se ajeitou, apertando mais os braços em Draco.

Logo seus pés tocaram o chão novamente. Embora já estivessem chegado, Gina ainda estava segurando em seu pescoço e tinha, agora, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

– Virgínia?

Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco. Se soltou bruscamente e sentiu-se avermelhar. Tirian levantou vôo, sozinha, e desapareceu pelo céu semi-escuro, só não totalmente por causa da minguada lua que estava preguiçosa naquela noite e quase totalmente coberta por nuvens.

– Me acompanha numa volta pelos jardins? – Sugeriu Draco.

Gina sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Estavam perto do lago. Andaram até próximo de uma macieira. Onde se sentaram, silenciosos, na relva seca.

– Por que tanta preocupação com o Lupin, lá no Beco Diagonal? – Falou Draco colocando a caixa no chão ao lado dele.

Gina respondeu, olhando apenas o horizonte:

– Ah. Ele foi pra lá por minha causa. – Gina se virou para ele – Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a ele.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Faça isso depois que aprender a aparatar.

– Muito engraçadinho.

Gina deitou-se na relva seca e começou a bater os braços suavemente, vários vaga-lumes voaram e Gina sorriu ao vê-los.

– Criança. – Falou Draco.

– Não acredito que nunca tenha feito isso. – Murmurou ela, ainda deitada.

Draco olhou para ela emburrado.

– É claro que eu já fiz isso! – Respondeu ele indignado, mas logo completou: – Só que eu tinha oito anos.

– Sua infância acabou aos oito anos? Deus do céu! Você não teve infância!

– É claro que eu tive! Até os oito foi um bom tempo. Já você ainda vive a sua infância, né pequena?

Gina cruzou os braços.

– Não me chame de pequena. Não vivo minha infância agora, só me divirto ao me lembrar dela. Duvido que ainda consiga fazer isso.

– Duvida? Tudo bem – Draco se deitou na relva e começou a bater os braços também, vários vaga-lumes voaram, enquanto isso Gina observava a cena em pé.

– Tá vendo, pequena. – Draco estava de pé, ao lado de Gina.

– Sem comentários. E não me chame de pequena.

– Por que não posso te chamar de pequena, pequena?

Gina se limitou a olhar para Draco, com uma cara de "Porque não, e pronto!"

– Por que não sou pequena.

Draco olhou para Gina.

– É sim!

O loiro correu para o outro lado da árvore.

– Não sou! E lembre-se que eu posso te estuporar agora sem sentir mais nada, viu?

Draco riu. Gina admirou o sorriso e fez o mesmo. A ruiva correu atrás dele e ficaram rodeando a árvore um atrás do outro.

– Volta aqui, Draco!

– Não, pequena!

Ficaram assim até Gina parar e dar um susto em Draco. Que caiu sentado, enquanto Gina ria da cara dele, em pé.

– É assim, né pequena? – Draco se levantou e pegou a bolsa de Gina, correu enquanto a ruiva ia atrás dele.

Correram por todo o jardim, só não para o lado do Salgueiro Lutador.

Gina parou de repente, arfando.

– Me dá minha bolsa, Draco! – Falou Gina parando, mas logo continuou a correr atrás dele.

– Só devolvo se você admitir que é pequena. – Disse Draco enquanto corria pelo jardim. – Só diga: Eu sou pequena!

– Não mesmo! Agora devolve a minha bolsa! – Gina corria atrás dele.

– Vamos lá, pequena! Não vai doer!

– Vai sim. Quando eu te pegar, vai doer e muito!

A corrida prosseguiu durante muito tempo.

Gina subiu na árvore enquanto Draco corria, por isso ele não a viu. O loiro foi para perto da macieira, sabia que ela estava tramando alguma. Procurou-a perto da árvore, mas não a viu.

Quando virou as costas para o tronco da árvore, Gina se jogou nas costas dele para pegar sua bolsa.

Draco segurou nas pernas de Gina e saiu correndo pelos jardins. Gina segurou firme nele, não sabia se ria ou se ficava furiosa.

– Eu vou te matar, Draco! – Gritou ela, tinha muito medo de cair de costas ali.

Quando cansou, Draco parou perto da árvore e botou Gina no chão. A ruiva sentou e se deixou cair de costas na relva. Draco apenas se sentou ao lado dela, ofegante. Gina estava deitada, Draco olhou para ela, com a cabeça bem em cima da cabeça da ruiva, deixando que algumas mechas caíssem sobre o rosto dela.

– Eu que corro e é você que cai na relva! Por isso você é "pequena".

– Pare! – Falou Gina séria, mas ao ver a cara de Draco riu. – Não tenho nenhum apelido para você! Não é justo.

Draco se sentou e falou:

– Posso te sugerir alguns?

– Diga. – Perguntou Gina, sem realmente olhar para ele, e sim para o céu estrelado.

– Lindo, gostoso, perfeito, forte, esbelto – Draco balançou a cabeça deixando uma mecha de cabelo cair sobre o rosto, e fez uma cara sexy e disse: – E muito sexy. – Gina riu.

– Convencido, narcisista, sonserino e galinha é lógico. – Completou Gina.

– Prefiro os meus, pequena. E por que galinha?

– Por causa de sua listinha de fãs. Acredita que tem garota que só não se mataria pra falar com você, porque não teria como fazer isso em Azkaban? É patético.

Draco olhou para Gina.

– Acredito. Mas por que o "galinha"?

– Porque você, como "bom" sonserino – Gina fez sinal de aspas com a mão – não ia deixar algumas delas só sonhando.

– É verdade. Mas ainda prefiro os meus apelidos.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. E Draco olhou para o lago.

– O que sua namorada deve pensar? – Falou Gina.

Draco se virou para ela.

– Desculpe, não entendi. – Ele havia entendido muito bem, mas queria ouvir isso de novo.

– O que sua namorada acha dessas suas fãs e seus casos com elas?

– Não tenho namorada.

Gina não entendeu o porquê, mas gostou da resposta. Olhou diretamente para Draco e apoiou o corpo no tronco da árvore.

– E a Parkinson?

Draco olhou novamente para o lago.

– Digamos que ela seja uma fã mais atrevida do que as outras. – Gina riu. – E você, está em alguns dos meus fãs-clube?

– Não diga besteiras, Draco. Não mesmo.

– Por que não? Os do Potter são melhores?

Gina se desencostou e olhou para Draco, não ria.

– Por que eu tenho que estar nos do Harry?

– Por que ele é seu namoradinho! – Falou o loiro simplesmente.

– Que droga! Quando vão entender que eu não gosto mais dele!

Gina se encostou-se à árvore, levantou a cabeça e olhou para os galhos da macieira. Draco virou-se para ela.

– Quando você admitir isso. – Falou ele olhando para Gina.

– Eu não gosto dele! – Falou ela. Quando iam entender? Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, parecia não acreditar – Sabe... No começo, no meu primeiro ano, ele foi o meu herói e tudo mais. Só que eu era a irmão dele, a irmã caçula, era assim que me tratava. Tem uma hora que o encanto acaba. E minha paciência também. Ano passado foi legal, só isso. Ele preferiu minha melhor amiga, fazer o quê?!

Gina se virou para ele sem nenhuma mágoa no olhar, divertia-se em contar sua história. Draco continuou calado e se limitou a olhar o lago pra variar. Não sabia por que, mas também gostara de saber que Gina não gostava mais do Santo Potter.

Ficaram apenas olhando o lago, durante alguns minutos. Então Gina encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e este colocou um braço sobre ela e a puxou para perto. Ficaram encarando o lago nesta posição durante longos minutos.

Draco estava perdido em pensamentos quando notou que Gina estava tombando para frente.

– Maravilha! – Cochichou ele para si mesmo. A ruiva estava dormindo. Como ela ia para a torre dormindo? Boa idéia, ele poderia levá-la para a torre! Era só saber como.

Ajeitou Gina, puxando-a para trás, para que ela não caísse, ou não acordasse. Pensou um pouco, até que tirou a varinha de suas vestes bem devagar e murmurou:

– _Accio vassoura_! – Draco estendera a varinha para o céu. Logo sua vassoura chegou cortando o ar. Sua Thunderbolt, última palavra em velocidade com vassouras e tinha os detalhes em prata, para um bom sonserino. Fora o último presente de sua mãe para ele. Se levantou com Gina no braço, foi só apoiar ela em seu peito e se segurar na árvore, que rapidamente se levantou, meio desajeitado, mas sem causar, ou sofrer danos. Colocou a caixa das luvas dentro de suas vestes, Gina não ia se importar se ele ficasse com ela.

Draco, que ainda tinha Gina segura em um de seus braços, pegou a vassoura e montou mais desajeitadamente do que quando se levantara da relva com a ruiva. Colocou Gina na sua frente, ainda apoiada nele. Colocara as mãos dela encolhidas em seu colo.

– Se ela não acordou até agora, não vai acordar mais. – Murmurou ele para si mesmo.

Pegou fôlego e voou, não demorou para que encontrasse o dormitório do sexto ano.

Quando chegou no dormitório feminino teve cuidado de escancarar toda a janela com um pé, pois ainda estava montado na vassoura. Entrou voando no dormitório e pousou perto da janela. Deixou a vassoura encostada na janela.

Pegou Gina no colo e só então reparou na graça que a pequena tinha quando dormia. Nem parecia tão esquentadinha!

A ruiva tinha um sorriso singelo pousado nos lábios cor de mel, que tanto combinavam com os olhos, que no momento Draco não via, mas se lembrava das imensidões mel-esverdeadas, e o quanto combinavam com os cabelos muito lisos e vermelho-fogo.

Draco procurou a cama de Gina e viu uma única cama vazia no recinto, as outras três estavam ocupadas por garotas que dormiam. A cama de Gina era a do lado da janela, e Draco agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Colocou Gina em seu leito. A ruiva se encolheu e Draco a cobriu. Depositou-lhe um beijo e a ruiva sorriu após isso, mas logo virou para o lado. Draco também sorriu, devia estar louco.

Pegou a vassoura e subiu na janela. Olhou novamente o recinto, viu que uma garota estava sentada em sua cama, e não era Gina, no malão aos pés da cama da garota Draco viu um N, mas não conseguiu ver a outra letra. Se apressou e montou na vassoura.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou a garota firmemente. Draco gelou, pela voz sem qualquer indício de sono, a garota devia estar acordada tempo suficiente para ver o beijo que dera em Gina, tinha que sair logo de lá. Deu impulso e voou para fora do quarto, mas foi denunciado pelos seus cabelos muito loiros, pois assim que voou o céu sem nuvens deixou que a lua o iluminasse. E só tinha uma pessoa naquela escola com cabelos tão loiros: ele!

Nath levou as mãos à boca, então olhou para Gina que dormia sossegada. Ela não podia estar envolvida com... Draco Malfoy.

Draco voltou ao jardim. Tirou a caixa das vestes e encontrou lá dentro uma pedra cinza. Não entendeu o porquê de uma pedra ali, mas guardou no bolso, sempre andaria com ela agora. Era a lembrança que tinha da sua pequena.

* * *

**N**ota da **A**utora

Gente!

Amei as reviews:'D!

Nem demorou muito esse cap, e cm o outro demorou demaaais e eu recebi algumas reviews em 24 hrs, eu decidi dar esse presentinho pra vcs!

Espero e tenham gostado!

* * *

**R**espostas das **R**eviews

**M**iaka:  
Oiee!  
Pois eh, eh dificil levar um amasso de DM e fikr bem, pow. :P  
Entao? Ele foi, afinal, cm ela comprar a luva para a Super Gina :P  
Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!  
Vc leu?? .  
Eu TENHO Q LER esses livros, e tipo, eu gostei do filme e se vc diz q os livros sao melhores, eu vou me apaixonar!!  
bjinhos!  
espero sua review!

**E**uDy:  
E aeew!  
Pois eh, estou devendo um bjo de tirar o folego... mas calma... ainda têm mais cap por ai!  
Digamos q esse foi o momento FoFiX :P  
E o q vc achou desse cap?  
beijinhos e espero seus comentarios!  
:D

**A**ngel **L**opes:  
Oiee!  
New Reader? Bem vinda aki!  
:D  
Q bom q vc gostou!  
Aki estah o cap 9!  
bjinhuu  
Espero sua review :D!

**G**lá **E**vans-**D**umbledore:  
Andei mto ocupada, pow, por isso tava demorando a poxtar!!  
Mas aki estah outro cap rapidinho de presente:D!  
Sobre a Gina evitar o Draco, bem, ela n eh de ferro, neh:P  
N ia demorar mto. husuhshusuhhsu  
Pois eh, neh! As aulas de física tem q ter uma utilidade, nem q seja essa:P  
Gostou da ida ao Beco Diagonal??  
Soh fiquei devendo um bjo... mas ainda virá!  
Ah! Eh tao bom qnd elogiam minha fic :'D!!  
Valeeu!!  
Aki estah o prox cap! Q q vc achou?  
N esquece de me dizer, hein?  
BjInHOss

* * *

**N**o **P**róximo **C**apítulo **T**em

"Gina riu.

– Não te vi treinando.

– Gosto de treinar sozinho, sem ninguém para apontar meus erros, se eu cometer algum.

Draco estava de frente para Gina, que estava de pé perto dos banquinhos.

– Então eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar seu treino. – Disse ela simplesmente.

Gina deu as costas e foi em direção à saída. Draco segurou Gina pela cintura para que ela não fosse e a puxou para perto devagar, com ela ainda de costas.

– Você eu deixo. – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, Gina se sentiu como se tivesse bebido um frasco de Felix Felicis. Se derreteu nos braços de Draco, mas não podia."

Uhuu.

O q acham?

N esquecam de me dizer o q acharam do cap, viu?  
REVIEWS!

;


	10. A Lembrança

Desculpem a demora!!

**BOA LEITURA**

* * *

Capítulo X – A Lembrança

Mais uma vez Gina esquecera de fechar a janela ao dormir.

Gina acordara com o sol castigando-lhe o rosto.

– Porcaria! – Murmurou Gina.

A ruiva se levantou meio sonolenta e fechou a janela e a cortina. Desabou na cama novamente. Era sábado e não tinha porque Gina se levantar àquela hora. Na verdade nem sabia que horas eram, só que ela mesma tinha um relógio, um que você também tem, aquele que diz que é hora de dormir sempre que se está com sono.

Gina virou na cama, mas não pegou no sono.

Se sentou alguns minutos depois e só então notou que continuava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, ou seja: precisava de um banho. Notou que todas as outras camas estavam vazias, até a de Nath.

Ao se levantar, viu que Nathália estava saindo do banheiro. Já estava na hora delas fazerem as pazes.

– Bom dia, Nath!

Ela olhou para Gina espantada, mas respondeu:

– Bom dia, Gina!

Gina entrou no banheiro super bem humorada, só não sabia o porquê de tanta felicidade.

Tirou a roupa para tomar banho, mas ao tentar tirar as luvas elas não saíram.

– Droga – Falou ela, enquanto tentava tirar à força as luvas da mão, até desistir, depois de cinco minutos tentando em vão – Aposto que nunca mais vão sair.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tinha umas luvas quais usar por cima, mas estava quente o tempo, como iria esconder aquilo? Se preocuparia com isso depois do banho.

Entrou na banheira e a encheu com água quente. Foi o melhor banho de sua vida.

Ao sair do banheiro viu que Nath ainda estava no quarto, a esperando provavelmente.

– Gina, olha eu sei que você estava com raiva de mim e tudo o mais. Mas pode me dizer onde você estava ontem?

Gina estava calçando o seu tênis, mas mesmo assim virou para Nathália:

– Claro. E não estou mais com raiva de você, aquilo foi burrice. – Falou Gina, só então respondeu a pergunta da amiga – Eu estava por aí.

Uma dúvida lhe atingiu: Como voltara na noite anterior? Não se lembrava de ter voltado ao dormitório.

– Nath, você me viu voltando pro dormitório? É que eu não lembro.

Nathália se levantou da cama num pulo.

– Sabia! Você foi seqüestrada, não foi Gina?

Gina olhou estranhamente para a amiga, como se ela fosse uma planta da professora Sprout, estranhamente nojenta.

– Não. – Falou simplesmente. – Não que lembre.

– Eu vi o Malfoy te trazendo pra cá ontem! – Falou Nathália. Gina então se lembrou: dormira no ombro de Draco quando estavam nos jardins! Ele devia ter-lhe trazido de vassoura – Ele te beijou e tudo! Tem certeza que você não foi seqüestrada por ele?

Gina sorriu ao saber que Draco a beijara, mas viu que não dava mais pra esconder a verdade de Nath. Ela era sua amiga, podia confiar nela! Logo explodiu em gargalhadas, Malfoy tê-la seqüestrado?

– Nath – Começou a ruiva após se recuperar do ataque de risos –, se eu te contar a verdade você promete que não conta a ninguém! Nem mesmo ao Harry, muito menos ao Rony? – Perguntou Gina, depois notar o olhar de Nathália, de confusão, sem entender onde estava a graça.

– Claro, Gina! Agora me conta!

Nathália sentou na cama defronte a de Gina para ouvir a história.

Passou-se meia hora até Gina terminar de contar tudo. Ao fazer isso deixou-se cair de costas na cama.

Nath estava estática.

– Posso vê-las, Gina? – Perguntou Nath sobre as luvas. Gina se levantou e estendeu as mãos.

– Agora eu vou ter que andar com elas pra sempre! Eu não acredito que o Draco não me disse isso!

– Draco? – Repetiu Nathália. – Não acredito, Gina! Você se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy!

Gina finalmente se deu conta. Ela estava certa! Foi por isso que gostara de saber que ele não tinha namorada! Era por isso que no lugar dos sonhos com Tom Riddle ela tinha sonhos com ele... um tanto... pecaminosos, desde que ele a beijara em Hogsmeade!

– Droga! – Falou ela – Não podia ter deixado isso acontecer! Somos amigos! – Essa frase saiu mais inocente do que o normal. Gina mergulhou em pensamentos.

Não. Não eram amigos. Ela era mais um troféu que ele ia guardar junto com as outras. Ele não gostava dela. Era tudo armação. Mas quem sabe ele realmente não seria seu novo amigo? E se ele também gostasse dela? Gina sorriu com esse pensamento. Ele não precisava beijá-la na noite anterior, pois ela estava dormindo e nem se lembraria!

– E se ele não quiser ser apenas seu amigo, Gina? – Falou Nathália. Podia não gostar de ver Gina com Malfoy, mas apoiaria a amiga sempre em suas decisões. Gina ficou vermelha de vergonha.

A ruiva foi até o malão atrás de um par de luvas de lã. Mas o dia não estava frio a ponto de precisar de luvas.

– Nath! O que eu faço pra esconder isso? Não posso sair com essas luvas! – Falou Gina para a amiga, toda melodramática.

– Gina me dá isso. – Nathália pegou a luva e com a varinha cortou os dedos, deixando só o suficiente para esconder as mãos da amiga.

– É por isso que eu te amo! – Falou Gina ao pegar as luvas de volta e calçá-las em cima das outras.

Gina ouviu seu estômago reclamar por ela não ter jantado na noite anterior. Estava morrendo de fome.

– Não jantei ontem, estou morrendo de fome! Vamos tomar café.

– Certo. – Respondeu Nath.

Ambas saíram do dormitório, sorridentes. Gina porque fizera as pazes com Nath e porque tinha uma esperança com Draco.

Ao chegarem aos pés da escada viram Rony, Hermione e Harry. Gina contou:

– Três... dois... um... – Contou com os dedos Gina, mostrando-os à amiga.

– VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY! – Berrou Rony, nem Harry nem Hermione haviam notado as duas, mas depois do grito do amigo, eles logo notaram.

– Não disse? – Falou Gina para Nath. – Diga, Uon-Uon.

– Não me chame assim! – Disse Rony, nem ele, nem Hermione gostavam daquele apelido, Lilá Brown, que também estava na sala comunal, soltou um muxoxo e saiu com Parvati pelo buraco do retrato visivelmente ofendida – Onde você estava ontem? – Completou o ruivo mais baixo, já que Gina estava se aproximando.

– Por aí, passeando. E você? – Respondeu Gina inocentemente. Já estava no pé da escada.

– Passeando? Ninguém te viu nas aulas da tarde! Se eu contar pra mamãe que você anda cabulando as aulas, você vai ver só!

Gina foi até o irmão.

– Você não vai contar nada pra ninguém, né Roniquinho? – Fez sua maior cara de santa e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Gina soltou o irmão – Então? Vamos tomar café? – Gina pegou no braço de Rony e de Nath, que pegou no braço de Harry. Hermione estava ao lado de Rony.

Saíram pelo buraco do retrato em direção ao Grande Salão.

O caminho estava cheio de gente, pois não era dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Chegaram no Salão Principal, sentaram distribuídos da seguinte forma: Nath, Gina e Hermione de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, na frente de Nath estava Harry e na de Hermione estava Rony. Na frente de Gina não havia ninguém. Na verdade do outro lado do grande salão sentara bem na frente de Gina, Draco, ao lado da Parkinson, Zambine, Crabbe e Goyle.

Gina sorriu ao vê-lo.

– Harry. – Falou Gina. O moreno se espantou quando ela falou com ele. – Quando vai ter o primeiro treino de quadribol?

– Ainda bem que você me lembrou, Gina! É amanhã. Eu reservei o campo e tudo mais, mas não avisei aos outros.

Gina era a artilheira do time e estava ansiosa para começar a jogar. Harry saiu deixando um beijo em Nath antes disso e foi direto avisar aos outros jogadores.

Gina voltou sua atenção para o prato com um sonho de creme.

Ao fim do café, os cinco retornaram a sala comunal. Gina subiu e Nath ficou lá embaixo com Harry, que já estava lá quando eles voltaram. Gina precisava terminar uma tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– 30cm sobre o feitiço _Mimble Wimble_.

Sentada na cama, Gina começou a folhear seu livro de Defesa. A única coisa que tinha lá era que esse feitiço rebatia qualquer feitiço do nível médio, mais nada.

– O jeito é ir para o paraíso de Hermione. A biblioteca.

Gina desceu do dormitório e não encontrou nenhum dos seus amigos na sala comunal.

"Nem quero imaginar onde eles devem estar"

A ruiva saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Alguns alunos estavam nos corredores, muito cochichavam sobre alguma coisa sem sentido para Gina. Até que ela ouviu um grupinho de garotas da sonserina, do quinto ano. As partes com reticências foi o que Gina não conseguiu escutar.

– Parece que a Parkinson... Malfoy... Azar o dela... Arranjou outra? – Disse baixinho uma das meninas, com olhos muito verdes e cabelos pretos ondulados até pouco abaixo nos ombros.

Uma outra menina, que tinha os cabelos também negros só que mais cumpridos, falou:

– Nossa! Sorte... garota... Mas... Parkinson... deixar...

Gina passou direto. Esse parecia o assunto do dia. Ouviu algumas corvinais comentarem o mesmo. Uma garota com cabelos loiros amarelos falava para suas amigas:

– Ele negou a Parkinson ontem! Ouvi dizer que ele voltou tarde para o dormitório!

Gina saiu contente e serelepe do corredor das fofocas. Se ele havia "negado fogo" à Parkinson era porque tinha outra. Ou só não estava afim dela àquela noite. Preferiu a primeira hipótese. Mas temia que a segunda fosse a verdadeira.

Gina logo chegou na biblioteca, estava vazia, senão por alguns corvinais.

– Madame Pince, bom dia. – Falou Gina para a bibliotecária. Que apenas sorriu.

Gina foi até a ala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Olhou das prateleiras mais baixas. Não encontrou nada sobre o feitiço. Olhou numa plaquinha na estante: _Animais das Trevas_. Não queria nada sobre animais das trevas, e sim feitiços. Olhou mais para cima e viu uma estante com uma plaquinha: _Feitiços_.

– Perfeito. – Murmurou Gina. Procurou um livro com os olhos e o encontrou na última estante. Era só pegá-lo. Só não sabia como. Olhou para o corredor da ala de DCAT e estendeu a mão – _Accio Livro_!

O livro que Gina escolhera voou até sua mão.

– Excelente. – Falou ela sorrindo quando pegou o livro.

Puxou uma cadeira e desenrolou uma folha de pergaminho que levara. Pegou o tinteiro e uma pena. Folheou o livro e encontrou várias coisas sobre o _Mimble Wimble_.

Passou a manhã toda na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho. Não era fácil preencher 30cm de pergaminho. Estava quase terminando quando ela viu os gêmeos que conhecera em Hogsmeade, Edgar e Edmund Kindred, da lufa-lufa.

– Oi. – Disse um deles, que Gina realmente não sabia qual era.

– Olá garotos, como vão as coisas?

– Tudo bem, você é uma Weasley, né? – Perguntou o outro.

– Sou sim, Gina Weasley. – Gina se arrependeu amargamente do que dissera. Aquele podia ser o menino que a vira beijando Draco em Hogsmeade.

– Soube eu é muito boa em poções! Será que podia ajudar a gente? Temos um trabalho e realmente não sabemos como fazê-lo. – Pediu ele.

– Claro. Eu sei que deve ser bem chato ouvir isso, mas, como posso distinguir vocês?

Ambos riram.

– Bom, eu falo mais, sou o Edgar.

– Eu sou mais reservado, mesmo. – Disse Edmund.

– Já é um começo. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo. – Em que eu posso ajudar?

– Você sabe fazer a poção Wiggenweld? Não estamos conseguindo acertar. Está ficando azul, e era pra ser verde. – Disse Edgar, franzindo o cenho.

Gina riu.

– Posso ajudá-los, vocês estão com o livro e os ingredientes? – Perguntou Gina.

– Claro, estão na mochila do Edgar. – Respondeu Edmund.

Foram para uma sala abandonada, no mesmo andar da biblioteca, onde a ruiva ajudou os meninos a fazerem a poção.

A manhã passou rapidamente e quando a ruiva deu por si, já estava na hora do almoço, então foram os três juntos para o Grande Salão, e se separaram na entrada do mesmo. Gina não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos novamente. Deviam estar muito _ocupados_.

Ao terminar o almoço foi deixar seu trabalho na torre da grifinória.

Ao entrar no dormitório, viu que só estava lá uma sextanista, amiga de Gina, tanto quanto Nath.

– Olá, Lícia. – Cumprimentou Gina. Aquela era Alícia Roxy, uma garota de cabelos muito curtos, bem estiloso, castanhos escuros e lisos. Tinha uma mecha vermelha no cabelo que partia de uma mecha próxima da testa. Era uma roqueira assumida. Gostava de um visual preto berrante e era nascida trouxa.

– Oi, Gina. – Respondeu Lícia.

Gina não entendia o porquê de tanto preconceito com os roqueiros. Lícia tinha um jeito meio dark, mas era uma das garotas mais educadas que Gina conhecia. Menos é claro que alguém resolvesse xingá-la, aí sim a educação era escanteada. E Gina entendia muito disso.

Lícia estava com uma saia jeans e uma blusa preta de manga curta e gola. Estava terminando de calçar seu "all star" quando Gina perguntou:

– Vai sair, Lícia?

Lícia olhou para Gina.

– Ah. Vou sim. Estou saindo com um sonserino. Ele me chamou para dar uma volta por aí.

– Que bom! – Falou Gina contente – Quem é?

– Blaize Zambine.

Gina deixou o queixo cair.

– Sério? Nossa. Boa sorte.

Lícia estava sentada e se levantou ao terminar de calçar os tênis.

– Também me impressionei, mas fazer o que né? É a vida. A gente se conheceu na última ida a Hogsmeade. Ele foi super gentil comigo. Conversamos muito no Caldeirão Furado. E o bom é que o Malfoy não estava por perto, ele com certeza ia me xingar caso me visse, e não ia ser nada bom ele me xingar na frente do Blaize, principalmente por que eu não ia deixar barato.

Lícia pareceu meio desanimada.

– Que horas você marcou com ele? – Perguntou Gina, mudando de assunto.

– Duas horas.

– Então não deixe o seu príncipe esperando, Lícia! – Disse a ruiva à amiga ao ver que era já uma e quarenta. Lícia foi até a porta – Lícia, – A morena se virou – Cuidado. Ele pode impressionar, mais ainda é sonserino.

Lícia balançou a cabeça positivamente e sorriu. Gina escutou ela correr pela escada do dormitório. Quem era a ruiva pra falar assim?

Gina sentou na cama. O mundo realmente estava de cabeça para baixo! Abriu o seu malão e viu a bagunça que estava. Não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo, então pegou seu malão e virou-o na cama para arrumá-lo.

Achou que ia ser fácil separar tudo, mas só terminou uma hora depois, quando colocou a última blusa na mala e conseguiu fechá-la sem precisar sentar em cima. Ficou orgulhosa por isso. Olhou pela janela e avistou os jardins. Decidiu que ia dar uma volta.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório e encontrou Harry sentado na poltrona com Nathália no colo no maior _love_. Apressou o passo e saiu rindo sem ser notada. Desceu todas as escadas até o Saguão de Entrada e chegou aos jardins.

Foi até a árvore que ficara com Draco na noite anterior. Ficou em pé encostada na árvore quando avistou as balizas do campo de quadribol.

– Será que tem alguém treinando? – Perguntou ela para si mesma.

Gina foi até lá, subiu as arquibancadas e se sentou no degrau mais baixo.

Não demorou muito tempo até Gina ver que o campo não estava mais vazio, vários pontos verde e prata entraram no campo. Ficaram no chão uns dez minutos, aos poucos subiram nas vassouras e Gina distinguiu cada jogador. Os artilheiros ainda eram: Warrington e Harper ("Estranho – pensou Gina – Harper não era apanhador?"). O goleiro: Bletchley. Os batedores: Crabbe e Goyle. O apanhador: Draco. Havia mais um no campo que Gina não conhecia. Como Montague já tinha terminado Hogwarts esse devia ser o treinamento para o próximo artilheiro.

Draco ainda estava no chão, mandou todos irem para suas posições e soltou os balaços. Pegou a goles com a mão e lançou para o garoto novato, que segurou a bola, mas soltou rapidamente, mediante a força qual Draco lançara-lhe a goles.

– Crowe! Se quer fazer parte do time SEGURE A BOLA DIREITO!

Gina teve pena do garoto, era um terceiranista que parecia nunca ter jogado quadribol antes.

Crabbe e Goyle iam arremessando os balaços nos artilheiros enquanto eles se esquivavam.

Gina não viu Draco sequer soltar o pomo de ouro. Só o viu voando e corrigindo a todos como o novo capitão que era.

Draco fechava os olhos toda vez que Warrington passava a bola para o garoto chamado Crowe, só depois do milésimo grito de Draco, foi que o coitado conseguiu agarrar a bola e arremessar com perfeição para Harper.

O treino mudou, agora os artilheiros tinham apenas que driblar os balaços de Crabbe e Goyle indo de um lado das balizas ao outro. Pelo que entendera do treino, Draco só queria que os batedores arremessassem os balaços e os artilheiros tinham que desviá-las. Crowe era muito bom em desviar-se dos balaços, já em fazer gol...

O treino durou umas duas horas, e Gina assistiu a todo ele sem ser notada.

O último grito de Draco foi quando avisou o fim do treino. Só Merlin sabe como ninguém o azarou durante o treino, (é nessas horas que realmente serve o distintivo de monitor) por quê... como ele gritava! Por pouco não ganhou de Olívio.

Ele não guardara os balaços, só a goles, que Crowe tinha entregado-o assim que saiu do campo, cabisbaixo. O pomo estava na caixa, ainda.

Gina viu todos os jogadores se retirarem do campo, menos Draco. Ele pareceu ter primeiro a certeza de que todos os outros haviam saído, então foi até o baú e soltou o pomo de ouro. Voou muito rapidamente atrás dele, mas parou bruscamente ao ver Gina.

Foi até ela.

– Pequena, o que faz aqui?

Falou Draco ao pousar.

– Não me chame de pequena. Cheguei aqui antes de vocês e fiquei vendo o treino.

– Aposto que veio ver minhas táticas de jogo para contar ao seu amiguinho Cicatriz.

– Pode crer. Pra começar, a tática do Crowe, é perfeita! Você viu quantos gols? – Falou Gina ironicamente.

– Você é muito chata, sabia?

– E você grita demais.

– Não mais que você, porque o seu: "Eu vou te matar, Draco Malfoy!" não é o dos mais baixos.

Gina riu.

– Não te vi treinando.

– Gosto de treinar sozinho, sem ninguém para apontar meus erros, se eu cometer algum.

Draco estava de frente para Gina, que estava de pé perto dos banquinhos.

– Então eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar seu treino. – Disse ela simplesmente.

Gina deu as costas e foi em direção à saída. Draco segurou Gina pela cintura para que ela não fosse e a puxou para perto devagar, com ela ainda de costas.

– Você eu deixo. – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, Gina se sentiu como se tivesse bebido um frasco de Felix Felicis. Se derreteu nos braços de Draco, mas não podia.

Gina se soltou devagar, ao recuperar o fôlego.

– O que acha de uma aposta, antes de você ir embora? – Perguntou Draco.

Gina pensou um pouco.

– Que tipo de aposta? – Perguntou a ruiva.

– Quem pegar o pomo primeiro ganha. E quem perde tem que presentear o vencedor.

– Não vale. – Falou Gina – Não treino como apanhadora faz tempo.

Draco estava agora encostado na grade da arquibancada e fez menção de dizer algo, mas Gina o interrompeu.

– E você vai dizer que achava que os grifinórios eram corajosos, pra me convencer a apostar com você. – Disse ela, com um sorriso de satisfação.

– Na verdade, eu só ia dizer que já esperava isso de você, pequena.

Gina o fuzilou com um olhar.

– Estou sem vassoura. – Disse ela.

– Pra quê existe o _accio_? – Respondeu Draco.

– Pra quê você quer apostar? – Perguntou Gina.

– Já sei que vou ganhar mesmo. É, não tem pra quê apostar.

Gina não gostou da provocação. Estendeu a mão para o lado, e falou ainda olhando para Draco.

– _Accio Vassoura_! – A vassoura de Gina cortou o ar e chegou até a dona. Com suas economias conseguira comprar uma Nimbus 2000 usada, pelo menos ela estava em condições de voar. – Você venceu, vou apostar. Está pronto.. pra perder?

Draco sorriu e pegou sua vassoura.

– Lógico, mas pra ganhar. – Respondeu ele, e começou a contagem regressiva – Três... Dois... Um...

Gina mergulhou direto para a parte mais baixa do campo, enquanto Draco só subiu mais. A ruiva foi subindo dando voltas no campo em busca de uma pequena bola dourada. Eram mais de cinco horas, nunca ia achar, estava muito escuro.

De relance, Gina viu o brilho perto da arquibancada da lufa-lufa. Voou o mais rápido que pôde, passou por Draco e foi atrás da bolinha dourada. Draco foi atrás dela.

Ele estava do seu lado agora. Ambos com as mãos estendidas. Um balaço veio na direção contrária a deles. Ambos se esquivaram, mas Gina quase perdeu o controle da vassoura, mas por pura sorte, quando se aprumou o pomo ainda estava a sua frente.

Gina estendeu a mão novamente e se empinou mais na vassoura. Draco mergulhou e estava novamente ao lado dela. O pomo foi em direção ao chão e Gina o agarrou assim que a pequena bolinha mudou a rota para subir no ar.

Estava muito rápida e a vassoura quase não parava. Por pouco não levou um estouro no chão.

Mas mesmo assim pousou nada graciosa no chão. Draco veio logo.

– Não acredito. – Falou ele. Gina segurou o pomo com dois dedos e mostrou a Draco. – Então qual vai ser seu prêmio?

– Posso escolher? – Perguntou Gina surpresa.

– Claro. – Falou ele.

– Me dê o que quiser. – Falou ela simplesmente, cansada e entregando o pomo à Draco.

– Por que não pede? Uma vassoura nova por exemplo. Essa está com sério problema de "junta". – Disse ele apontando para a vassoura de Gina.

– Junta? – Perguntou Gina sem entender.

– É. Junta tudo e joga fora.

Gina riu.

– Não vou pedir nada. Me dê o que quiser. Já está na hora do jantar, eu acho. Vamos?

Draco acompanhou-a. Estavam conversando quando escutaram uma voz nos jardins.

– Você sabe para onde ela foi, Nath?

Gina estremeceu, era o Harry, e pelo visto Nathália estava com ele.

– Droga! – Murmurou a ruiva.

Draco olhou para os dois grifinórios no jardim.

– Olha pequena, – Gina olhou para ele com cara de "isso não é hora pra brincadeiras", mas foi ignorada pelo loiro – vai você primeiro, e tira eles daqui. Depois eu vou.

– Certo – Disse Gina, e saiu em direção aos amigos, mas não antes de murmurar – Não sou pequena!

Gina saiu correndo com a vassoura na mão ao encontro dos amigos.

– Estavam me procurando?

Nathália levou um susto, pois Gina aparecera atrás dela.

– Não! Imagine. É claro que estávamos! Onde a senhorita estava, ainda mais com essa vassoura? – Falou Nath quase gritando com Gina.

– Desculpa, _mamãe_! Mas não venha brigar comigo, quem passou a manhã toda fora? Hein, senhorita Gallagher? Me diga senhor Potter?

Harry riu e Nath também.

– Agora vamos jantar, né? Estou morrendo de fome! – Gina se pôs no meio de Harry e Nathália e segurou em seus ombros. – O Rony deu muito trabalho me procurando?

Perguntou a ruiva, dessa vez Harry respondeu:

– Não, nenhum. Eu só esperei ele fixar cartazes pela escola. Ele acha que você anda saindo para se encontrar com alguém. – Enquanto respondia, Gina foi andando com eles para dentro do castelo.

Gina olhou para Harry com uma falsa expressão de decepção.

– Meu próprio irmão desconfiando de mim?

Nath olhou para Gina.

– Mas você não estava, né Gina?

Gina olhou para a amiga com cara de "não pergunta aqui" e ela sorriu. Queria saber o que diria a ruiva na frente de Harry.

– Talvez sim, talvez não. O melhor é não duvidar.

Nathália e Harry olharam para Gina. Harry espantado, Nath sorridente.

– Agora eu quero um beijo dos meus dois melhores amigos. – Nath e Harry foram dar um beijo na bochecha de Gina, mas esta se soltou e foi para frente deles, Nathália e Harry deram um selinho. – O amor é lindo! – Falou ela na frente dos dois, ambos vermelhos.

Gina só queria um motivo para olhar para os jardins. E viu, encostado na macieira, Draco, com um dos pés no chão e o outro no tronco da árvore e os braços cruzados. Uma mecha caía sobre seu olho, dando apenas mais um charme àquela imagem que a ruiva nunca ia esquecer.

* * *

**Nota da Autora Intrometida**

Gentee!

Desculpem a demora! Mas eu tava sem net! Pra variar... Mas aqui estah o cap!

N vai dar pra responder as Reviews pq amanha eu tenhu prova e tenho q estudar! Mas li e amei todas! Leitores novos bem vindos!

:D

Beijões!!

Reviews!


	11. Descoberta Desagradável

Ameeei as reviews, e msm n dando tempo pra responder da ultima vez, vou responder dessa vez.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo X – Unpleasant Amazement

Já era hora do treino, no domingo e Gina estava saindo do dormitório. Eram umas três da tarde.

Passara o dia no quarto, como costumava fazer sempre que possível, fofocando com Nath, Lícia e sua outra amiga Marize Edburg.

Marize era uma garota sorridente, otimista e super gente fina. Tinha os cabelos loiros amarelos muito cacheados, seus cachos eram bem definidos e iam até as costas. O mais legal dela era o otimismo. O mundo podia estar acabando, mas ela estava sempre pronta para mostrar o lado bom, nem que fosse um bom motivo para você morrer feliz.

Descobrira que Lícia e Blaize estavam namorando e deu um abraço nela, que quase a derrubava da cama. Marize estava saindo com um corvinal, mas Gina não recordara o nome. Nath contou que Harry pedira para ela apresentar-lhe seus pais e que eles já estavam namorando há dois meses, mas Harry pedira para não contar.

Gina estava indo ao vestiário feminino. Para se trocar para o treino de quadribol.

Chegou lá e o encontrou vazio, como sempre. Já que era a única garota do time.

Entrou numa cabine e trocou-se rapidamente para o treino. Estava penteando o cabelo quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

– Olá? – Falou Gina sem sequer saber quem entrara no vestiário.

Draco apareceu de braços cruzados na frente da porta. Estava com uma blusa verde escura de manga comprida e sem gola. Uma calça preta e um sapato cuidadosamente limpo.

– O que faz aqui? Não pode entrar. E se eu tivesse trocando de roupa? – Repreendeu a ruiva.

– Eu devia ter entrado antes. – Falou ele, fingindo aborrecimento e rindo.

– Muito engraçado. Agora, o que quer? – Perguntou Gina.

– Trouxe o seu prêmio. – Draco entregou a Gina um embrulho muito grande.

Gina olhou para o presente.

– O que é? – Perguntou a ruiva. O loiro deu os ombros.

Gina abriu o presente devagar. Era uma vassoura. Uma Thunderbolt! A ruiva olhou para o presente e abriu um sorriso para Draco. O que ele menos esperava aconteceu.

A ruiva o abraçou. Draco ficou sem ação, no começo, mas logo colocou suas mãos nas costas de Gina e correspondeu ao abraço.

Ao se soltar, Gina falou:

– Obrigada. Mas não posso aceitar.

– Larga de orgulho, pequena. Vamos esquecê-los por um momento, Ok? Pelo menos teste-a hoje. No seu treino.

Gina sorriu novamente.

– Você não pode mais ficar com aquela vassoura. É um perigo!

Gina olhou para ele.

– Preocupado comigo, senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou ela.

– Não um perigo pra você! Um perigo para os espectadores! E para os outros jogadores também, principalmente no jogo contra a sonserina, imagina se me acerta!

Gina bateu de leve no ombro de Draco. Ele riu e enlaçou um dos braços na cintura da ruiva.

– GINA!

Gina ouviu alguém gritando por ela. Se soltou rapidamente.

– É o Harry. Tenho que ir, Draco.

– É incrível! – Gina se virou para ele confusa. – O Cicatriz sempre me atrapalha!

– Ele não atrapalhou nada, Draco. Não fantasia, por favor.

Draco fez cara de falsa indignação. Gina deixou a vassoura em cima de um banquinho e foi até a frente do espelho para prender o cabelo.

– Eu não estava fantasiando. – Draco fez cara de coitadinho.

Gina voltou e pegou a vassoura. Deu uma batidinha de leve no rosto de Draco.

– Você estava fantasiando.

Saiu sem esperar Draco retrucar. Correu até o gramado. Harry estava com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

– Está atrasada, Gina.

– Desculpa, Harry. – Falou Gina – Vamos começar?

Rony olhou para a vassoura dela.

– Onde conseguiu essa vassoura, Gina?

Gina colocou a vassoura na outra mão para que ninguém mais notasse, mas todos olharam curiosos.

– Er... Eu... Eu comprei, oras. – Gina olhou para o chão.

– Não tem dinheiro para isso, Gina. – Falou o irmão. Gina olhou para o ruivo.

– Eu andei fazendo uns serviços no verão e juntei o dinheiro pra comprar a vassoura. Ao contrário de você eu luto pelo que eu quero, Roniquinho – A história do trabalho de verão era meia verdade.

Gina fizera um serviço para uma família vizinha, ganhara vinte e um galeões por ele. Servira de babá para três pestinhas por uma semana, eram dois meninos, os mais novos, e uma menina, a mais velha e a única qual Gina conseguia estabelecer um diálogo sem que ela chorasse ou fizesse escândalo, pois os garotos além de serem pequenos só gostavam de ouvir Gina quando era para contar uma história antes de dormir. A parte que não era verdade era que o dinheiro arrecadado era para ajudar sua mãe na compra dos materiais escolares e não para comprar vassouras. Mas Rony não sabia disso.

Rony acreditou, vira Gina saindo de casa nas férias.

– Agora que o interrogatório acabou. Podemos começar o treino? – Falou Gina, sem nenhum pouco de vontade de mentir mais.

Harry riu e mandou todos subirem nas vassouras. O treino durou exatamente duas horas.

Gina voltou ao vestiário totalmente suada.

"Mais um desses e o Harry me mata."

A ruiva olhou no relógio, eram cinco horas. Ainda ia ter detenção àquela noite, então Gina não podia demorar muito no jantar. Já que a detenção era pontualmente às sete horas.

Gina entrou numa cabine para tomar um banho antes do jantar. Estava imunda!

Tirou a roupa e passou uns dez minutos só vendo a água descer por suas curvas.

Terminou o banho em mais quinze minutos. Se trocou no box mesmo, colocou uma blusa de manga comprida preta e uma calça jeans, e por cima seu inseparável sobretudo e mais as luvas de lã por cimas das outras.

Saiu com a toalha ainda enrolada no cabelo. Foi até o espelho, que ficava de frente para as cabines, e penteou os cabelos.

Ouviu a porta se abrir com uma batida forte e se fechar com outra mais forte ainda. Ouviu sussurros e começou a guardar suas coisas. Começou a ouvir chiados e gemidos.

"Não acredito" – Pensou ela. O que estavam fazendo com certeza era inteiramente impróprio para se fazer num vestiário.

Pegou sua bolsa devagar e foi em direção à porta, mas antes de sequer colocar a mão na maçaneta ouviu vozes, não distinguiu a quem pertenciam, mas ficou curiosa.

Deu uns passos para trás e viu, perto de um dos armários, uma cabeleira negra e lisa, cortada até as orelhas e por trás desta uma loira. Depois ouviu:

– Vem, Draco. – Era a voz de Pansy Parkinson. Estava com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura do loiro. Este a puxava para perto e tinha uma mão em sua cintura e a outra subia pela coxa.

– Por você eu faço tudo, Pansy. – Era Draco, tinha uma voz firme.

Gina levou as mãos à boca.

Correu para fora do vestiário e fechou a porta apenas com um balançar de mãos, cruzou os jardins e correu para o banheiro do primeiro andar.

– Burra! Idiota! Imbecil!

Falava Gina enquanto abria as pressas a porta do banheiro. Entrou numa cabine e deixou-se escorregar até o chão.

Chorou, chorou como nunca chorara antes, mas também xingou-o de nomes que nem sabia que existia.

Como ele pudera fazer isso? Ele... Ele devia saber que ela gostava dele! E se agarrar com outra, sabendo que ela poderia estar por lá!

Gina tirou da bolsa a vassoura que ele lhe presenteara. Se levantou e abriu a porta da cabine, atirou-a com toda a força na parede ao lado, a vassoura não se quebrou, apenas quando com um gesto das mãos, Gina a reduziu em meros pedacinhos de madeira. Deu um grito que ecoou pelas paredes do aposento até desaparecer. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

Sentou no chão observando os restos da vassoura, cada pedaço da mais parecia uma lembrança deles dois, Draco e Gina: o beijo em Hogsmeade, Gina deitada na relva, enquanto ele a chamava de criança, ele deitado, Gina em suas costas com ele correndo e então a pior delas:

"– Por isso que você é 'pequena'."

Gina escutou a voz dele ecoando em sua mente até a última sílaba desaparecer.

Caiu deitada no chão e chorou mais. O corpo em posição fetal, procurando o consolo no chão frio.

Devia ter passado uns vinte minutos assim. Apenas chorando, xingando e chorando mais.

Como estava com raiva daquele loiro cretino! Mas ela não ia servir como mais um troféu para ele. Não mesmo.

Gina se levantou decidida. Se olhou no espelho e viu o caminho quais as lágrimas haviam percorrido pelas bochechas. Enxugou-as e arrumou seu cabelo, que estava todo desarrumado. Predeu-o num rabo de cavalo baixo, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. Esperou um pouco até que eles voltassem ao normal, então saiu do banheiro deixando os pedaços de madeira para trás. Levando consigo apenas o ódio recém adquirido.

A ruiva chegou normalmente ao jantar, ficou de costas para a mesa da sonserina, mas não fez muita diferença, pois não viu _Malfoy_. Só a Parkinson estava lá com um sorriso no rosto a cada sílaba que pronunciava para Blaize, que ria.

Viu Nath, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Conversou normalmente com os amigos, nem mesmo Nathália reparou na raiva que ela estava.

Eram sete e cinco quando Gina saiu do jantar, chegaria atrasada em sua detenção, mas estava pouco se lixando para isso.

Entrou na passagem e logo chegou no sétimo andar. A porta da Sala Precisa estava aberta como de costume. Entrou devagar e viu Malfoy cochilando na poltrona, fechou a porta com violência o que fez com que ele se levantasse num susto.

– Está atrasada, Virgínia. – Disse ele se recuperando do expressão de sono.

A mera menção do seu nome como se nada tivesse acontecido, fez Gina se irritar ainda mais.

– Vamos logo com isso. – Falou Gina fria.

Gina foi até o centro da sala e empunhou a mão. Draco fez o mesmo, mas com a varinha.

– Está estressadinha, hein?

"Você não faz idéia" – Pensou a ruiva.

– Vamos logo descobrir o motivo do seu estresse. – Disse Draco, ficando de frente para a ruiva, empunhou a varinha e falou: – _Legiminens_!

Gina perdeu o chão. Tentou logo bloquear seus pensamentos e emoções. Tava difícil, mas logo conseguiu.

– _Protego_! – Estava agora invadindo a mente de Malfoy, procurou as lembranças daquele fim de tarde, mas só achou um flash de quando ele entregara-lhe a vassoura e depois outra, onde ele estava dentro de um armário de vassouras. Não. Tinha que haver uma lembrança. Baixou a guarda e Malfoy a estuporou.

Gina voou e bateu as costas na estante de livros. Vários livros caíram em cima dela. Um atingiu-lhe em cheio a cabeça.

– Mer...! – Disse ela, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos.

A estante tombou para frente. Gina protegeu a cabeça com as mãos

– _Impedimenta_! – Falou Malfoy antes que a estante caísse em cima de Gina. Ele correu e deu a mão para Gina poder se levantar.

Ela recusou a ajuda e se levantou sozinha.

– Estou bem. – Falou ela.

Como ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança do que acontecera? Era muito óbvio que ele às escondera.

– Como você está mal humorada, pequena! – Falou o loiro.

Gina estendeu a mão pra ele.

– Não. Me. Chame. De. Pequena!

Falou ela devagar, entredentes.

Malfoy voltou ao seu lugar, estranhando o jeito dela. Gina voltou ao seu lugar também, mas, mal a ruiva se virara de frente ele atacou.

– _Legiminens_! – Falou ele antes de Gina se preparar. Não deu tempo para esconder a lembrança. Malfoy se viu agarrando Parkinson. E logo Gina no banheiro atirando a vassoura na parede, logo depois ela gritando, chorando...

– _Estupefaça_! – Gritou a ruiva. Malfoy foi atirado até o outro lado da sala.

Gina saiu correndo da Sala Precisa e fechou a porta. Droga! Ele agora saberia que ela havia se sentido por aquilo, porque sentia algo por ele! Ouviu que Malfoy se levantara.

Correu e viu uma porta entre-aberta no corredor. Viu que Malfoy abrira a porta da Sala Precisa. Entrou na sala, muito escura por sinal.

Gina se viu saindo numa das paredes da parte de fora do castelo, estava nos jardins. Olhou em volta à procura de um sinal de onde ficava a porta que dava para o corredor do 7º andar. Não a encontrou. Viu duas estátuas de javalis à sua frente. Estava na saída do castelo!

Se distanciou da parede, Malfoy poderia não tê-la visto. Depois ela poderia voltar para o dormitório e nunca mais olhar na cara dele.

Draco apareceu no mesmo lugar onde ela havia vindo. Gina se asustou e saiu correndo, chegou a tropeçar perto da saída do castelo.

– Virgínia! – Chamou ele alto correndo atrás dela.

Gina correu para fora do portão aberto do castelo e observou ele gritar seu nome mais uma vez, estava escondida atrás de uma das estátuas de javali, Draco estava bem na frente, mas não a via.

Gina sentiu alguém segurando sua mão e olhou para trás, viu de relance longos cabelos loiros saindo por trás de uma máscara que ele usava. A mão dessa pessoa tapou a boca de Gina e empurrou a cabeça dela para trás, de modo que encostasse em seu ombro, Gina olhou para a máscara e gritou, pelo menos tentou, mas nada saiu. Era um comensal.

Chutou a estátua do javali, mas pela distância ela só conseguiu causar dano ao seu pé, nem barulho produziu. A mão saiu de sua boca, mas antes que Gina pudesse gritar um pano com álcool foi colocado em seu nariz e boca e ela não conseguia respirar. Se debatia nos braços no comensal, até tentou chutar o javali novamente, se conseguisse quebrar seu dente iria causar um barulho e Draco iria achá-la, mas o comensal a puxou mais para trás. Draco não chegou a tempo. Gina sentiu que amarravam suas mãos, passou a se debater menos, precisava de ar.

Não pensou que poderia deixar o comensal inconsciente. Estava em desespero. O céu estrelado e lua tímida eram as únicas coisas que ela conseguia ver, além das mechas de cabelo do comensal. Ar. Precisava de ar.

Não ouvia mais nada ao seu redor. Estava em pânico.

O comensal soltou o braço dela, mas eles estavam amarrados. Ele a segurou somente pela boca, que ainda estava com o pano. Gina foi perdendo os sentidos. Viu um vulto preto aparecer ao lado do javali de pedra e dar um passo a frente e dizer alguma coisa. Não imaginou quem seria, esticou o braço, precisava de ajuda. Mas logo a lua e as estrelas giraram, tudo ficou escuro e Gina desmaiou, sem ar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

O que acharam, babyes? uheuheue

Gentee eu amo esse capítulo, msm sendo o mais melodramático. ushaushauhshuas  
Mas o q importa eh o q vcs acharam. Tell me with reviews

Nem demorei cm esse capítulo, não foi? É pq eu estou ansiosa pra vcs descobrirem o q vai acontecer. Hahaha Eu seei, vcs ainda n sabem. :P

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews**

**EuDy:  
**Oieee!!  
Primeiro: eu realmente gostaria de saber o q eh uma pessoa "xonada"? Seria... apaixonada? aaaaaaaaa! Vim entender agora, tah vendo? hsuhsuahsuahsauhsuahs  
Dracolicious? AMEEEEIII!!! Dá até pra fazer uma short-fic: Dracolicious! Imagina, soh! A-MEI!  
O q vc achou do presente? Ok. Poderia ser uma bela de uma noite, mas eh q ele eh o cara, sabe? Ai tem q ser assim... bem romantico e ela precisava d uma vassoura, até eu estava com medo dela voando por ai. :P  
Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo!  
Dracolicious Kisses (huahsuahsuahs)

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:  
**Hello!  
Msm com pressa, deu pra ler o cap, q bom! Isso prova q vc eh uma leitora fiel:D  
Sem comentarios sobre "a visão do final", posso falar demaaais... hushaushahusuhas  
O q vc achou do capítulo?  
Bjooosss

**Navega:  
**Oiii!!!  
Suas reviews são tão inspiradoras!  
Eu realmente n me prendo aos detalhes nas fics, soh os importantes e morro de medo q ela fique cansativa!! hueheuheuhehueheuhe  
Eu até jah pensei em escrever um livro, mas parece q já usaram de tudo! uheuheuhue  
Eu realmente tiro minhas idéias de coisas inimagináveis, imaginação fértil é fogo. Eu ainda não vih nenhum filme assim, ou livro, mas se você conhecer me fala! Pq deve ser mto bom, hehehehe.  
Comentário sobre as poses de Draco: Perfeitas. Imagina soh, akele pedaço de mal caminho... ai ai... Precisa comentar?  
Favoritas?? (olhos brilhando, sorriso bobo :P)  
Colapso? Caaalma! Aki está o cap! E o q vc achou dele?  
Beijoeess!

**Luana Rubin:  
**Hii!  
Q bom q gostou do cap!  
Aki estah o novo, o q achou?  
Jinhosss!

* * *

**Trechinho do Próximo Capítulo**

– O Lord mandou buscá-la, Bela. – Era um homem que provavelmente falava com Belatriz Lestrange.

Belatriz apareceu com mais dois comensais.

– Não sei pra que precisa daquela Weasley nojenta. É uma inútil.

– Para nós, Bela... Não para o Lord. – Falou o comensal.


	12. O Amor Humilha, O Ódio te Embala

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo XI – O Amor Humilha, O Ódio Embala

Gina acordou com frio. Estava numa cela, nossa que frio estava fazendo! Tentou lembrar do que acontecera. Ah, claro. Era melhor nem pensar nisso agora, não podia entrar em pânico.

Havia sido trancada numa cela que só tinha uma torneira, qual estava pingando água e muita palha havia no chão. Além de restos de madeira espalhados. Ao olhar pra cima, Gina notou que pertenciam ao teto, que estava com grandes falhas entre as telhas. Havia também uma janelinha gradeada numa porta de aço. Fora isso, nada mais. Ah esqueci de falar dos ratos, baratas e insetos quais Gina teve nojo de observar durante muito tempo.

A ruiva juntou um pouco da palha e murmurou, estendendo a mão:

– _Flagrate_! – Uma chama surgiu, mas com a velocidade que apareceu, desapareceu. – Por que isso não me surpreende?

Gina foi até uma parede próxima. Encolheu-se. Onde devia estar? Provavelmente num lugar no fim do mundo.

Ficou pensando. Se não tivesse corrido de Malfoy, e se tivesse esperado para se declarar, ou ele se explicar, se bem que não tinha muito o que explicar. Ela vira ele com a outra. Que nem era outra, ela era a outra. Mas se tivesse sido diferente? Ela talvez não estivesse ali.

E se ficasse anos presa? E se nunca mais conseguisse sair! E se...

Gina se levantou num pulo. Começou a andar pelo aposento, tateando as paredes.

– Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui. – Murmurou. Gina procurava uma passagem, ou uma pedra solta. Quando chegou no monte de palha afastou-o a procura de um alçapão, ou algo assim. A porta de aço não podia ser a única entrada para a cela.

Encontrou uma portinha de madeira de um metro de largura. Abriu, mas só encontrou ratos mortos lá. Fechou a porta de madeira com violência. A única saída, realmente, só era a porta de aço.

Gina olhou para a porta e tirou uns fios de cabelo do rosto. Foi até o outro lado cela. Ficou encarando a porta até que correu e se jogou contra ela. Só conseguiu uma dor forte no seu ombro.

Deixou-se escorregar até o chão.

– Droga. – Murmurou. Se encolheu mais uma vez naquela hora. Fechou os olhos. Poderia ser só um sonho. Fechou os olhos e se beliscou, abriu os olhos de novo e nada mudara, a não ser a dor do beliscão em seu braço.

Ninguém apareceu naquele dia. Gina começou a sentir fome. Mas ninguém aparecia. Também tinha sede, mas não o suficiente para beber a água que caia da torneira pingante.

Três dias se passaram e nenhum sinal de ninguém da Ordem ou nem ao menos um comensal.

Gina começou a achar que havia sido um plano de Draco, ele tinha que mandá-la para onde estava seu pai do lado de fora de Hogwarts. A essas alturas Gina já reconhecera o cabelo do loiro que a seqüestrara. E se era um plano de Malfoy ele devia ter contado a alguém da Ordem uma desculpa para ninguém ir procurá-la. O ódio por Draco Malfoy crescia em seu peito. Mas o amor que sentia por ele produzia o efeito contrário.

No quarto dia Gina não mais se virava na palha. Estava com fome, com sede. Tinha a boca seca e estava toda suja.

À tarde, ou ela achava que era de tarde, pois a única fonte de luz do lugar era uma tocha que havia do outro lado da porta de aço, ela ouviu passos do lado de fora da porta. A luz foi apagada, pois um vulto a observava da janela.

– Weasley. – Gina não reconheceu a voz, mas não gostou nada da pessoa da porta. Elaborou um planinho maluco se caso ele resolvesse entrar na cela. Mas ele não entrou. A observou da porta. Somente.

Gina se levantou com dificuldade. O comensal continuou a olhá-la da janelinha da porta. A ruiva se aproximou devagar e colocou uma mão pela grade da janela. E chamou o comensal.

"Vem logo idiota" – Queria agora que ele se aproximasse mais da porta.

Gina fingiu desmaio, girando os olhos e se jogando na palha. Ouviu o comensal destrancar a porta, assim que ele se abaixou para vê-la melhor, Gina se sentou e segurou-o pelo pescoço. O comensal tentou tirar-lhe as mãos, mas não conseguiu, pois Gina o segurava com as duas mãos. A ruiva fechou os olhos.

Se concentrou e notou que o comensal não mais relutava. Sentiu sua força correrem pelos seus braços e tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele desmaiara e Gina se sentia revigorada, embora ainda estivesse com fome e sede.

Se levantou e passou por cima do comensal. Empurrou-o até o mais distante da porta e colocou-o com a cabeça para a parede, encolhido. A porta estava aberta e Gina saiu da cela, finalmente. Fechou a porta devagar. Se alguém chegasse por lá era só Gina se esconder e iam pensar que era ela ali. Saiu pelos corredores escuros.

Se soubesse aparatar! Mas os testes só seriam em abril e ainda estava no fim de novembro.

Correu pelo corredor escuro. Tinha que haver um jeito de pedir ajuda para sair dali!

Colocou as mãos no bolso e andou mais devagar. Encontrou o manual das luvas. Foi até perto de uma tocha e leu para si.

"Varinhas não vêm com manual, esse negócio é estranho mesmo."

O papel parecia um livrinho, Gina folheou-o em busca de algo útil.

Ouviu passos e se escondeu por trás da tocha, dois comensais passaram, dois comensais que Gina nunca vira. Prosseguiram pelo corredor, sem entrar no qual Gina estava.

Gina encontrou uma página onde o homem falava sobre uma pedra, uma pedrinha que era menor do que uma moeda de um galeão. Ele dizia que criara aquela pedra para que pudese pedir ajuda, e sempre que precisasse a pedra ia esquentar e quando alguém a pegasse a pedra viraria uma espécie de Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, indicando o lugar onde ele estava estava.

Gina se encolheu na parede.

– Eu deixei a caixa no Olivaras! – Murmurou ela, agora estaria presa ali para sempre! Mas lembrou, que Malfoy levara a caixa consigo. Ele não devia ter visto a pedra e provavelmente teria jogado a caixa no lixo!

Mais passos se aproximaram e dessa vez eram muitos comensais. Gina resolveu tentar, mas o que tinha que fazer?

A ruiva ouviu vozes.

– O Lord mandou buscá-la, Bela. – Era um homem que provavelmente falava com Belatriz Lestrange.

Belatriz apareceu com mais dois comensais.

– Não sei pra que precisa daquela Weasley nojenta. É uma inútil.

– Para nós, Bela... Não para o Lord. – Falou o comensal.

Belatriz deu as costas para o comensal com o qual falara e foi em direção ao corredor da cela de Gina.

A ruiva ouviu tudo e se desesperou. Já havia tentado mandar o sinal para a pedra, que _tinha_ que estar com Malfoy.

Belatriz desapareceu na escuridão do corredor e o outro comensal não estava mais ali.

Gina virou o corredor e avistou uma escada. Não viu ninguém, nenhum comensal, que era com o que devia se preocupar. Subiu as escadas e se viu num saguão com várias portas e outra escada. Havia uma grande porta de mogno, parecia a saída da grande casa. Gina devia ter saído das masmorras. Ao lado do lugar de onde saíra havia mais duas entradas, uma de cada lado de Gina. Do outro lado do saguão havia mais três portas, que dariam só Merlin sabe onde. A grande escada ficava do lado contrário da porta, que parecia a saída. Gina notou que ao lado de cada porta havia uma armadura, sendo ao todo cinco armaduras de cada lado.

Ouviu mais passos. Gina se escondeu atrás da armadura ao lado do lugar onde saíra e ouviu Belatriz gritar:

– LUCIO MALFOY! – Gina ouviu Belatriz sair correndo ao lado dela e gritar. – LUCIO!

Malfoy bateu uma das portas que haviam do outro lado do saguão.

– O que foi, Belatriz?

Belatriz foi até ele com passos decididos.

– A Weasley, Lucio! A Weasley fugiu!

Malfoy assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

– Não pode! Não tem como!

– Aquele idiota que você mandou para olhá-la está desmaiado lá! O Lord vai nos matar! – Falou Belatriz, mas completou logo – Não. Ele vai TE matar!

– Ela não deve ter ido longe, Bela! Vamos encontrá-la antes que o Lord descubra!

– Tarde demais, Lucio.

Gina ouviu uma voz fria e arrastada vindo da grande escadaria do saguão. A ruiva se encolheu ao ver quem era. Voldemort estava ao pé da escada com uma expressão severa, enquanto olhava para Malfoy.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Tah vendo o q acontece fazr capitulos sob ameaca?  
Eles ficam pequenos. :P  
Brincadeira, eh pq eu estava meio desinspirada para escrever, mas o que importa eh o q VCS acharam. :)

Geente, assim que terminar Mais que um Caso de Amor, vem Marcas de uma Vida, espero que vocês curtam. Se me permitem vou falar um pouco dela. É pós Hogwarts, gênero: drama/romance. Sim, tem mto drama, e eu já digo logo porque tem gente que não gosta. Acabei colocando na fic todos os meus sonhos e pesadelos de no mínimo um ano. Classificação: M (violência, tortura e sexo). A história é bem original, mas com alguns toques de V de Vingança e O Retrato de Dorian Gray, um dos filmes q eu mais amo, e o livro é o meu preferido. D/G, sempre, R/Hr e H/personagem nova.

Sem mais.

bejooeeesss

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews** **EuDy:  
**E aeeeee!!  
Dracolicious soooo delicious.  
Nada substitui um bjo do Dracolicious, uahsuahsuahsuhaushas  
Curiosa e preocupada? Sinto, mas soh vou te despreocupar no prox cap... mas pera.. eu posso te deixar ainda mais preo!  
Imagina de a Gina morre:O  
Dracolicious kisses! 

**Navega:  
**Oiee!  
Pois eh, ateh livro sobre roubo de queijo. kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Sou brasileira sim! E vou pensar bem nesse assunto. :)

empolgada? empolgada? O MELHOR CAPÍTULO?? (olhos brilhando) Ok, estou devendo um DG action, pode deixar cmg.  
Nooooossa q nome grande para Lucio Malfoy! uahsuahsuahsuas  
Chorou pela Gina? Caaaalma, tudo se esclarece no final. :)  
uahsuhasuhaushaus  
Pois eh, ela poderia ter dado um outro destino a thunderbolt, eh original Mahh Lima essa vassoura! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
O dracquinho? O Draquinho a gente dividia, ok:P  
Aquele ali eu aceito nem que seja soh o fio de cabelo. kkkkkkkkkkkkk

É soh cobrar q sai o cap!  
uheuehuhueuhe  
beijossss!

**Thaty:  
**Q bom q gostou:)  
O que achou desse?  
bjumm!!

**Biazinha Malfoy:  
**Hello!  
PC quebrado? Bem sei o que eh isso.  
uheuehuhueuhe  
Que bom que apareceu!  
:D  
bjoess!

**Kaliope S. Black:  
**Oii!  
Tah vendo que eu n demorei?  
uheuheuhe  
N roa as unhas! É terrivel para para depois (eu bem sei disso uehuehuehue)  
Adooooro qnd dizem q gostam da minha fic. heheheh  
Vlw msm:D  
Bjoooosss

* * *

**Trechinho do Próximo Capítulo  
**

– _Impedimenta_! – Voldemort foi lançado para trás. Não caiu, mas cambaleou. Gina abriu os olhos mais uma vez aquela noite após quase ser morta. Viu quem lançara o feitiço: Harry Potter. Este ainda empunhava a varinha na direção de Voldemort. Começaram a duelar, mas se esqueceram que havia alguém no meio deles. Os feitiços passavam raspando por Gina.

"Harry vai com calma eu ainda tô aqui!" – Pedia a ruiva mentalmente enqunato os feitiços por pouco não a acertavam.

Gina levantou a cabeça para ver se ninguém a vira ali. Uma maldição da morte passou raspando a barriga de Gina e conseguiu fazer um rasgo na blusa, a ruiva deixou a cabeça cair na pedra dura da lápide.

– EU AINDA TÔ AQUI CARAMBA! – Gritou ela desesperada quando mais um feitiço passou por cima dela

* * *

**REVIEWS!  
:)**


	13. Quando a União Faz a Força

Capítulo XII – Quando A União Faz a Força

Com um movimento da capa Voldemort desapareceu na escada e apareceu entre os dois comensais. Malfoy se jogou aos pés de Lord Voldemort.

– Milorde! Eu irei encontrá-la! Trazê-la de volta ao senhor! Não me castigue!

Belatriz foi até Voldemort e se curvou brevemente.

– Traremos ela de volta, Lord. – Falou bruxa.

Voldemort parou um instante, os olhos vermelhos se fecharam por um instante, como se pudesse sentir algo além dos dois bruxos que estavam ali. Abriu os olhos de repente.

– Não será necessário, Bela. Ela está aqui. Não é mesmo, Gina? – Falou Voldemort, sem realmente se dirigir para onde a ruiva estava e se virando, na verdade, para todo o saguão.

Gina estremeceu e se encolheu ainda mais atrás da armadura. Não adiantou. Sentiu a dor de cabeça que há tempos não sentia e caiu para frente, derrubando a armadura.

Belatriz e Malfoy pularam de susto para trás, Voldemort não se abalou, apenas se virou, encarando Gina. Sorriu de soslaio. Fechou os olhos novamente. Gina gritou com a dor na cabeça. Um vento forte invadiu a mansão, algumas portas se abriram assim como algumas armaduras.

A armadura estava caída no chão, Gina no chão estava ajoelhada segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Gina estava de joelhos e a cabeça contra o chão, segura pelas mãos. Parecia que estava sendo esmurrada só na cabeça por bastões de quadribol.

Voldemort se dirigiu a ela. A dor parou de repente, Gina piscou algumas vezes e tirou as mãos da cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos definitivamente viu os pés brancos de Voldemort. Se jogou para trás caindo sentada e levantou o rosto para o causador de seus piores pesadelos.

– Olá, Gina.

Passando a manga comprida pelo rosto, Voldemort tomou a forma de Tom. Gina levou as mãos à boca e se levantou devagar.

– Venha aqui, Gina. Ainda somos amigos não somos?

Gina olhou para as feições de Tom, o mesmo de cinco anos atrás. E era isso que ela temia. Correu até o outro lado do saguão, para a porta que devia ser a saída e abriu-a com violência. Belatriz correu atrás de Gina com a varinha em punho.

– Não a machuque, Bela.

Belatriz fez uma careta e correu atrás de Gina.

Gina se viu fora da casa, havia uma pequena escada que daria acesso aos jardins da casa. Não exatamente jardins, pois mais parecia um cemitério. Havia lápides da família que morara ali. Desceu as escadas. Ouviu um crack forte e Belatriz aparatou na sua frente.

– _Imperio_!

Gina perdeu o chão. Se sentiu nas nuvens. Invadida por uma sensação maravilhosa, flutuando apenas nos melhores sentimentos e nada poderia tirá-la de lá.

– Deite-se, Weasley.

Gina obedeceu, deitou-se no gramado e ficou apenas contemplando seus melhores sentimentos.

– _Mobilicorpus_! – Falou Belatriz. Gina foi retirada do chão e posta em outro lugar, bem mais desconfortável. Com um aceno de varinha, Belatriz cessou o feitiço e a prendeu na lápide com cordas recém conjuradas.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, viu uma lua quase totalmente negra. Levou as mãos ao rosto, ou pelo menos tentou. Estavam presas. Mas onde ela estava? Olhou para os lados e viu um comensal. Tentou se soltar, em vão.

Estava deitada numa cama. Não aquilo não era uma cama, parecia mais uma... Não. Não podia ser... uma lápide? Espera. Ela já vira isso! Seu sonho estava se tornando real. O sonho que há tanto tentava esquecer. Viu que mais coisas se tornaram reais, à medida que comensais aparatavam Gina se sentia mais amedrontada. Ao final um dos comensais se aproximou.

"Não, fica aí, fica!" – Pensava Gina para o comensal, que no seu sonho era Tom Riddle.

O homem encapuzado se aproximou. Tinha a adaga de prata na mão.

– Te parece familiar, Gina? – Falou Tom mostrando a Gina todo o lugar com a mão.

– É Weasley, para você Riddle. – Falou Gina.

Tom tirou o capuz.

– Onde foi parar a nossa amizade? Nossa velha amizade?

– No mesmo lugar onde você quase me mandou há cinco anos. No inferno!

– A pequena Weasley anda mal educada, não? Serei um bom Lord, vou te perdoar por isso e quem sabe essa não seja sua passagem para o céu?

– Vai pro inferno. – Falou Gina.

Tom olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina e se aproximou devagar, com as feições de cobra novamente. Os olhos vermelhos fizeram Gina ter certeza do medo que todo o mundo bruxo tinha de Lord Voldemort. Mesmo vermelhos, eram frios, aterrorizantes.

– Não tente dar uma de Harry Potter e salvar o dia, tá certo? Estou sendo paciente com você.

A ruiva começou a mexer as mãos.

– Bom. Eu te trouxe até aqui para pegar de volta o que me é de direito. Mas não tem graça se você não souber o que é. – Gina mexia as mãos freneticamente. Tinha que sair dali! – Há cinco anos eu tentei te matar, realmente, assim poderia viver novamente num corpo meu, mas o precioso Potter me atrapalhou pela segunda vez, o que veio se tornando freqüente com o passar dos anos. – Gina tinha uma expressão confusa, ele queria o diário? Não estava com ela, estava com o Malfoy, segundo Harry lhe contara.

– O diário está com o Malfoy, Riddle! Não está comigo! – Disse Gina exasperada.

– Não, Gininha, não é o diário que eu quero, são os meus poderes que você tirou de mim! Por favor, não me interrompa novamente. Quando eu estava prestes a me tornar vivo completamente, seu heróizinho me atrapalhou, destruindo o diário. Tudo o que havia em mim voltou pra você e junto você levou grande parte dos meus poderes! Mas olhe só que coisa! Hoje estamos aqui novamente e você não tem Harry Potter para salvá-la, Gina Weasley. Eu vou pegar de volta o que me é de direito, o que você me tirou há cinco anos!

Voldemort se afastou um pouco da lápide. E ergueu a adaga.

"P que p cara!" – Pensou Gina desesperada.

– Eu serei misericordioso, como sempre. Vai ser rápido, nem vai sentir a adaga direito.

Gina precisava de tempo, pra pensar.

– E porque você vai me matar assim? – Gritou Gina. – Não entendo!

Com a vontade que Voldemort tinha de se mostrar mais inteligente do que todos, ele parou e explicou pacientemente:

– Eu tenho te matar com essa adaga aqui. De prata, da família Riddle. Você morre, óbvio e eu corto o meu braço, com o seu sangue ainda aqui, aí o que é meu volta e os seus poderes vêm de brinde. E você vai estar morta, mesmo, não vai precisar deles.

– Sim, mas... – Começou Gina. "Tempo! Eu preciso de tempo!"

Voldemort ergueu a adaga novamente.

– Eu sei o que você quer, nada de "mas" pra você, Gina Weasley.

Gina fechou os olhos. Sua mente esvaziou. Ela ia morrer.

CRACK!

– _IMPEDIMENTA! – _Gritou uma voz. O feitiço fez a adaga de Voldemort voar para cima.

Gina gritou, a adaga estava voltando. Voldemort pegou a varinha e gritou um feitiço qualquer para quem o havia atingido.

A adaga caiu a lâmina para cima, na barriga da ruiva.

Gina deixou a cabeça pesar para o lado.

"Eu não morro mais hoje"

Toda a Ordem estava reunida ali.

"Merlin seja louvado!"

Os comensais atacavam os membros da Ordem e estes revidavam. A luta não era vantajosa para ninguém, por enquanto.

Voldemort se virou para Gina, pegou a adaga em sua barriga. A ruiva soltou um grito. Mal Voldemort tirara a adaga da barriga de Gina, um feitiço a salvou novamente.

– _Impedimenta_! – Voldemort foi lançado para trás. Não caiu, mas cambaleou. Gina abriu os olhos mais uma vez aquela noite após quase ser morta. Viu quem lançara o feitiço: Harry Potter. Este ainda empunhava a varinha na direção de Voldemort. Começaram a duelar, mas se esqueceram que havia alguém no meio deles. Os feitiços passavam raspando por Gina.

"Harry vai com calma eu ainda tô aqui!" – Pedia a ruiva mentalmente enquanto os feitiços, por pouco, não a acertavam

Gina levantou a cabeça para ver se ninguém a vira ali. Uma maldição da morte passou raspando a barriga de Gina e conseguiu fazer um rasgo na blusa, a ruiva deixou a cabeça cair na pedra dura da lápide.

– EU AINDA TÔ AQUI, HARRY! – Gritou ela desesperada quando mais um feitiço passou por cima dela.

Gina sentiu que alguém a desamarrava.

Voldemort lançou um Crucio que acertou Gina, ainda amarrada.

Dor. Cada célula sua gritava. Quem quer que a estivesse desamarrando, terminou seu trabalho, Gina deslizou da lápide para a grama seca. A dor cessou quando Harry atingiu Voldemort.

Gina se encolheu ao lado da lápide, com o corpo dolorido, encolhida e com os olhos fechados. Alguém chegou ao seu lado, pousou a mão sobre a sua cabeça. Ela abriu os olhos, levantou o olhar. Era Draco.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

Gina se levantou, ignorando o pedido de calma do seu corpo dolorido.

– Estou ótima. – Disse ela de pé. Seus braços estavam doloridos, mesmo assim ela não ligava, não ia demonstrar fraqueza para Draco Malfoy novamente.

– Não precisa fingir. – Disse ele sério.

– Já disse estou ótima! – Draco sorriu, ela saiu de perto do loiro.

Gina não sabia para onde ir. Todo o cemitério estava tomado por comensais e os membros da Ordem tentavam se aproximar do duelo entre Harry e Voldemort.

Lupin lutava contra o lobisomem Grayback. Hermione lutava contra Macnair. Rony estava mais atrás e travava uma luta com Nott. McGonagall acabara de estuporar um comensal ainda com a máscara e corria até onde Harry lutava contra Voldemort. Moody estava tendo problemas com Belatriz, Gina correu para ajudá-lo.

– Weasley, saia daqui! – Vociferou Moody, assim que viu Gina.

– _Estupefaça_! – Gritaram coincidentemente ao mesmo tempo. Belatriz caiu de costas e bateu numa lápide. Sim Belatriz era forte, mas nenhum bruxo, tirando Voldemort e Dumbledore, seria capaz de agüentar dois feitiços estuporantes no peito de uma vez.

Gina se virou para Moody.

– Não precisava, eu já estava acabando com ela.

– Desculpa.

Gina sorriu enviesado. Correu para ajudar Hermione, mas tombou com Dolohov no caminho.

– Imagine a recompensa que eu vou ganhar por pegar a Weasley para o Lord.

Falou ele enquanto encarava Gina.

– Me pegue primeiro, Dolohov! – Falou Gina – _Estupefaça_!

– _Crucio_!

Os dois feitiços se chocaram, e por incrível que pareça, o feitiço de Gina atingiu Dolohov e ele foi jogado longe.

Gina não acreditou no que viu. Era mais forte do que aquele comensal! Sorriu satisfeita e mesmo não sendo a hora, pulou e bateu palmas. Esse era o preço por quase ter sido morta há cinco anos, era um bom preço e não estava disposta a devolver seu lucro.

Viu Harry lutando bravamente contra Voldemort, e perdendo. Correu para lá. Viu Draco lutando contra seu pai e também perdendo. Quem era mais importante? Quem ela devia ajudar?

Draco estava no chão, enquanto Lucio lançava-lhe "Crucio" atrás de "Crucio", o loiro se contorcia de dor, aquele prateado dos seus olhos estavam cada vez mais opacos.

Harry não estava no chão, mas estava muito mal. Nagini o segurava pelo pescoço e começava a suspendê-lo. Voldemort ria dele e fazia o que sempre fazia antes de matar alguém, contar toda a trajetória de sua vida sobre o último encontro com a vítima. O verde dos olhos de Harry se tornaram negros e ele começou a sufocar.

Gina então correu. Correu até onde devia ser o meio entre as duas lutas. Não podia escolher nenhum dos dois.

Gina olhou para Lucio Malfoy. Concentrou todo seu ódio. Todo ódio que sentia por ele. Queria que ele sofresse assim como sofreu no primeiro ano. Queria que ele pagasse.

– _CRUCIO_!

Lucio parou de enfeitiçar Draco e caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. Gina se aproximou dele devagar.

– Nunca mais encoste nele, Lucio Malfoy. – Disse Gina emanando puro veneno. O feitiço ainda firme, Lucio contorcendo-se de dor no chão.

Seus olhos deixaram de ser mel, passaram a ser quase vermelhos. Parou de repente. Draco se levantou. Lucio ainda estava no chão, enrolado na capa.

– _Incarcerous_!

Cordas surgiram e prenderam Lucio.

Gina olhou para a entrada da grande casa. Draco foi até o lado de Gina.

– Estamos quites. – Ela disse.

Gina não movera os olhos da grande casa. Voldemort ria alto. Harry estava ficando branco, mais branco que o normal. Ela correu até lá. Draco acompanhou-a.

A ruiva mirou na cobra.

– _Reducio_! – Viu a cobra se contorcer brevemente e ir diminuindo até se tornar do tamanho de um filhote.

Harry caiu no chão. Ofegante.

Voldemort virou para ela.

– Cuido de você depois, Potter. – Com um movimento da capa Voldemort desapareceu da frente da casa. Gina olhou para os lados a procura dele.

– GINA! – Gritou Harry com o pouco de ar que conseguira guardar nesse meio tempo. A ruiva olhou para trás devagar.

Voldemort segurou Gina pelo pescoço e suspendeu-a no ar. Com um movimento da varinha, a adaga de prata foi para em suas mãos.

Gina segurou nos braços dele, procurou o chão com os pés, mas estava quase meio metro acima do chão.

Segurou firme no braço de Voldemort. Sorriu maleficamente. Se concentrou, tentou sugar a energia de Voldemort. Ele acabou enfiando a adaga em sua barriga. Voldemort a soltou e cambaleou e Gina caiu no chão, sangrando.

Tinha algo errado com ela, além de ainda ter uma adaga presa em sua barriga, lógico. Ela estava deitada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Ela não conseguia pensar. Viu Draco se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

– Virgínia! – Disse ele alto.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Gina, Harry o chamou para o combate lançando um feitiço estuporante. Voldemort ainda estava fraco, mas não o suficiente.

Draco notou seus olhos vermelhos. Apoiou a cabeça dela em seus braços e analisou o ferimento. A adaga ainda na barriga da ruiva ofegante.

Com um sangue frio inimaginário, Draco tirou a adaga da barriga de Gina. Ela gritou. A adaga virou pó nas mãos de Draco.

– Só você pode curar isso! – Disse ele. Para Gina, o céu escuro com estrelas estava ficando borrado, as estrelas já não eram fáceis de encontrar.

Draco pegou a mão da ruiva, colocou em cima do corte.

– Vamos, Ví! Logo.

Gina fechou os olhos de vez, mas ainda respirava. Tinha que fazer aquilo. Sentia a energia de Voldemort correndo em seu corpo, tinha que liberá-la também. Concentrou-se, sentiu o corpo ficar dormente.

Abriu os olhos. Draco a sentou.

Harry recuava de Voldemort, agora, Estava ao lado de Draco e Gina. O loiro apontou a varinha para o bruxo, Voldemort, e Gina ergueu a mão.

– Tome sua energia de volta, Voldemort. – Disse a ruiva amarga.

Eram três contra um. E voldemort estava fraco.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – Falou Voldemort para Gina.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – Falaram Gina, Harry e Draco de uma vez. A maldição de Voldemort foi vencida pelos feitiços de Draco e Gina. Mas o terceiro feitiço, o de Harry, foi em cheio em seu peito.

O brilho dos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort sumiram repentinamente. O corpo de Voldemort caiu de vez em cima do crucifixo de uma lápide. Se ele não morresse do feitiço, morreria da pancada, que deveria ter-lhe acabado com todos os ossos das costas.

Gina olhou para Draco e dele para Harry.

– Acabou. – Disse ela ainda sentada no chão. Toda sja de sangue. Abriu um largo sorriso.

Se levantou com a ajuda de Draco. Seu corte na barriga era como um arranhão, não a mataria, mas ia ficar com a cicatriz. Abraçou Draco, beijou-lhe o rosto. Depois abraçou Harry, apenas isso.

Rony, Hermione e o resto da Ordem vieram correndo.

– Vamos voltar. – Disse Gina.

Todos desaparataram. Menos ela e Draco.

– Parece que só sobrou a gente, não, Virgínia?

– Não por escolha própria. – Respondeu a ruiva. Ainda não estava a fim de falar com ele. Sim, tinha abraçado o loiro, mas estava envergonhada por isso agora, não devia ter feito nada até pensar previamente no assunto.

Rony aparatou perto dos dois.

– Desculpe, Gina. – Falou ele, encarando Draco.

Pegou de leve no braço de Gina e desaparatou, e logo Draco fez o mesmo emburrado.


	14. Disclosure

Mil desculpas pela demora, gente!!

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo XIII – Disclosure

Gina acordou no dia seguinte na ala hospitalar. Ouviu McGonagall conversando com Madame Pomfrey.

Ou dia estava escuro, ou Gina se acordara muito tarde.

– Professora? – Chamou Gina.

McGonagall se virou para a ruiva e abriu um sorriso carinhoso.

– Boa tarde, Gina. Dormiu bem?

– Sim. Já é de tarde?

Madame Pomfrey sorriu para Gina.

– Sim, você apagou dois dias.

– DOIS DIAS? – Repetiu a ruiva, sem se levantar, pondo uma mão na testa.

– Brincadeira. Você só dormiu de ontem até agora. São três da tarde.

– Ufa. Está tão escuro. Parece que é mais tarde!

– Estamos no inverno, Gina. Escurece bem mais rápido. Me admiro que ainda não tenha nevado. Não sei por que se acordaram tão cedo, deviam fazer como o senhor Malfoy, dormiu desde que voltou ontem. – Comentou McGonagall indo para o escritório de Madame Pomfrey.

Gina abriu o cortinado da sua cama e olhou para as outras macas. Estavam ali: Hermione, na cama ao lado, que conversava com Rony, que tinha a cama do lado da de Hermione e Harry, que lia um livro concentrado. Viu Draco, estava deitado do outro lado da enfermaria, na cama de frente para a de Harry. Dormia de costas para Gina. E tinha a cortina da cama fechada, deixando apenas sua cabeleira loira de fora. Gina sorriu ao vê-lo. Bom, se estavam todos ali, ela não ia poder sair tão cedo.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu, entraram Nath, Marize e Lícia.

– GINA! – Gritaram elas. Mas Nathália foi primeiro ver Harry.

Gina olhou para elas e abriu um grande sorriso. Draco sequer mexeu na cama.

– Shiiii! – Falou Madame Pomfrey às meninas. Ambas fizeram caras de inocente e correram para a cama de Gina.

Lícia foi a primeira a falar com ela. Abraçou-a e perguntou:

– Você está bem, Gina?

– Sim. Estou bem.

– Pra você! – Falou Marize mostrando uma cesta cheia de doces e bolinhos, coberta por um plástico cheio de coraçõeszinhos que se moviam por ele.

– Obrigada! – Gina pegou a cesta, havia várias caixinhas de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, tortinhas de abóboras, sapos de chocolates, chicletes... E um cartãozinho. – Não precisava!

– Mas não fomos nós que mandamos, mandaram te entregar. Nós deixamos nossos presentes hoje mais cedo, mas você estava dormindo. Olhe eles ali. – Falou Marize, apontando para a mesa de cabeceira de Gina.

A ruiva olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira, realmente havia mais presentes.

– E quem mandou? – Perguntou Gina, queria que fosse um certo alguém, mas ele também estivera dormindo desde o dia anterior, não teria como ter comprado a cesta e ainda pedido para suas amigas entregarem.

Gina olhou para a cama onde ele estava, ainda, dormindo. Será que ele nunca ia acordar? Era melhor que não, ainda não tinha coragem de falar com ele. Voltou a atenção para suas amigas.

– Então? Quem mandou? – Perguntou novamente.

Lícia respondeu.

– Eu grudo chiclete nas vestes de Merlin, mas não digo que foi aquele loiro gostoso que ainda está dormindo!

Gina encarou a amiga risonha.

– Sério? – Perguntou Gina, os olhos brilhando.

– Mais sério que a minha catastrófica vida acadêmica, Gina. – Respondeu Marize, sorrindo.

– Que feliz. – Foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer.

Marize e Lícia começaram a rir.

– Parem vocês duas, parecem crianças. – Falou Nathália, que acabara de chegar.

– Desculpa, mamãe! – Disse Lícia, as três riram.

– Achei que tivesse esquecido da amiga, sabe? Preferiu ficar com o "_namow_" e me esqueceu! – Disse Gina dramática.

– Ô meu Merlin! Que barbaridade! – Disse Nathália, abraçando-a. Depois de soltá-la, perguntou: – Já está melhor?

– Já. – Respondeu Gina – E como anda o Harry? – Perguntou Gina à Nath com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Muito bem, obrigado. – Harry apareceu ao lado de Nathália.

– Ops!

Rony e Hermione se juntaram a eles. Estavam todos rodeando a cama dela, então Gina falou:

– Por que eu que fico deitada na cama como se fosse a doente?

Rony respondeu.

– Porque não é normal nenhum de nós ficar aqui.

Harry interveio:

– Como assim? Sou residente VIP da ala hospitalar, Ron. Ninguém em toda Hogwarts esteve aqui mais vezes que eu!

Todos riram. Realmente, Harry não conseguia passar um trimestre sem ir à ala hospitalar.

– Além do mais, você é a única que está com a barriga enfaixada, Gina, então é a mais debilitada. – Falou Hermione. Gina nem se dera conta, olhou por baixo das cobertas e viu sua barriga enfaixada.

– Poderia correr todo o campo de quadribol dez vezes com isso. – Disse Gina.

– Bom saber, então, sem isso, você corre ainda mais? – Perguntou Harry divagando sobre os treinos de quadribol.

– Não, Harry! É brincadeirinha! – Disse Gina exasperada. Todos riram.

Gina ofereceu alguns doces que Marize e Lícia tinham lhe dado de presente, mas deixou a cesta fechada, com o plástico de corações.

– Quem te deu a cesta, Gin? – Perguntou Rony.

Gina olhou para a cesta e desta para o irmão. "_Problema a vista_"

– Não sei, Ron.

Rony pareceu intrigado, como ela ia ganhara um presente sem nem saber quem o mandara?

Estavam comendo alguns feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores quando Madame Pomfrey chegou.

– Acabou o horário de visitas, senhoritas. O senhor e a senhorita Weasley precisam descansar, além da senhorita Granger e é claro nosso residente VIP, não é mesmo sr. Potter?

Todos riram novamente. Harry ficou vermelho por alguns instantes.

Nath, Lícia e Marize saíram da ala hospitalar. Gina viu que Draco já acordara e conversava com a professora McGonagall.

– Minerva, ele também precisa descansar. – Disse Madame Pomfrey para a diretora.

McGonagall acenou positivamente e logo deixou a ala hospitalar.

Draco passou a encarar Gina. A ruiva desviou o olhar esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas não aconteceu. Deitou na cama, mas sequer podia se virar, já que a barriga estava enfaixada e seus movimentos eram limitados e doloridos. Madame Pomfrey chegou novamente interrompendo o contato visual de Draco.

– Gina, tome isto. – Entregou-lhe uma poção verde-ácido. Gina examinou a poção com os olhos e olhou para a enfermeira.

– Pra quê é isso?

– Para um sono sem sonhos.

– Não quero dormir de novo! – Protestou Gina, já havia dormido demais.

– Mas tem que descansar, senão não poderei dar alta pra você amanhã.

– Certo, mas antes, pode me dizer o que é isso na minha barriga?

– É uma tala, além da comum gaze, tem aí uma armaçãozinha de madeira, pra você n ficar forçando a barriga e não jogar fora meu trabalhoso curativo. Em outras palavras, para deixá-la quieta até as poções fazerem efeito no corte, vocês adolescentes nunca respeitam o que uma enfermeira diz, então eu agradeço aos céus essa invenção trouxa.

– Foi muito grave? – Perguntou Gina.

– Bem, se você não tivesse "se salvado" no cemitério acho que eu não ia poder fazer muita coisa, mesmo assim, ainda deu um pouco de trabalho para fechar. Mas está tudo em ordem agora.

Gina sorriu e olhou para a poção do sono sem sonhos na mão da enfermeira, tomou-a em um só gole. Era realmente ácida, parecia que tinha bebido um suco de maracujá feito sem água, pois o líquido desceu rasgando sua garganta. Logo sua vista se tornou embaçada. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu rapidamente.

D/GRomence/DramaD/G

Gina acordou no dia seguinte com frio. Deitou de bruços na cama e olhou pela janela, viu que estavam caindo flocos de neve e o telhado estava começando a ficar branco. Era o primeiro dia de neve do ano! Sentou-se e abriu a cortina da sua cama.

Viu que o cortinado de Hermione ainda estava fechado, a morena provavelmente ainda dormia. Não conseguia ver as camas de Harry ou de Rony, mas notou que a de Draco estava com o cortinado aberto e a cama arrumada, mas ele não estava nela. Ouviu Hermione se mexer na cama.

– Olá Gina. Faz tempo que está acordada?

Hermione acabara de abrir a cortina de sua cama.

– Não, Mione. – Respondeu Gina, soltando um bocejo.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu saindo da sua salinha. Ouviu a porta da enfermaria se fechar, e a enfermeira falou:

– O senhor Malfoy saiu sem nem esperar a alta! Tudo bem. Srtas. Weasley e Granger estão liberadas. E, srta. Weasley, vai continuar com o curativo durante algum tempo, quero que a cicatrização rápida e os curativos ajudam.

Gina deixou o queixo cair.

– Vou ficar sem me mexer direito por mais tempo? – Perguntou ela pasma.

– É a vida. – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey sorrindo.

Gina riu. Assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro se trocar.

Quando saiu do banheiro, tentou ir correndo para a Torre da Grifinória, mas era difícil com aquilo na cintura. Percebeu que estava morrendo de fome, só fizera alguns lanchinhos na enfermaria. Esperou Hermione sair do banheiro também e juntas foram em direção a Torre da Grifinória, para Gina guardar sua cesta de bombons, no caminho comentou:

– Foi muito boa lá, Hermione.

A morena sorriu.

– Não tanto quanto você, garanto. Fiquei espantada quando ví que o Malfoy tinha ajudado a matar Voldemort.

– Eu também. Sabe, Mione, não entendi uma coisa: como Harry conseguiu enfeitiçar Voldemort se tem aquele negócio do _Priori Incantatem_?

– A varinha que o Harry levou não era a dele, e sim a de Dumbledore. Ele sabia que ia topar com Voldemort e não podia arriscar que acontecesse o mesmo do quarto ano.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Só não entendia como ele conseguira usar a varinha "especial" do Dumbledore, mas ignorou esse questionamento.

Chegaram na frente do retrato da mulher gorda.

– _Devaneios_. – Falou Hermione para o retrato.

Entraram na sala comunal, estava vazia. Hermione ajudara Gina a pular o buraco do retrato.

– Não é tão cedo assim. – Falou Hermione olhando espantada para a sala comunal, vazia.

Gina olhou para um calendário que havia em cima de uma das mesas, era sábado.

– É claro que é Hermione! Hoje é sábado. É cedo acordar antes das nove da manhã.

Olharam para o relógio, oito e quarenta. As carruagens de Hogsmeade saíam as dez.

– Você vai pra Hogsmeade, Hermione?

– Vou, mas ainda acho que devia haver mais gente acordada.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Vou subir pra trocar de roupa. – Falou a ruiva.

Ao subir encontrou Nathália se levantando da cama.

– Cheguei!

Falou ela acordando também, Lícia e Mariza, que resmungaram algo como "hoje é sábado" e viraram para dormir de novo. Nath falou com Gina e foi para o banheiro se trocar.

Gina colocou a cesta em cima do seu malão e saiu abrindo todas as cortinas.

– Gente acorda! É o primeiro dia de neve no ano! E vocês não vão gastá-la dormindo!

Passou pelas camas das amigas e agitou a mão, os cobertores delas voaram até a ruiva.

– Gina! Devolve os cobertores! – Resmungou Lícia, puxando o seu de volta.

Mariza conhecia Gina e sabia que ela não ia deixá-la dormir novamente. Nathália saiu do banheiro e Mariza entrou, praticamente dormindo.

– Vamos Lícia! Se não eu azaro você!

Lízia estava encolhida na cama, e assim continuou, duvidando de Gina.

– _Levicorpus_!

Lícia foi suspensa no ar pelo tornozelo. A morena começou a gritar, pois a blusa que ela costumava dormir era folgada e estava caindo, mas não teve problema com o short. Conseguiu pegar um travesseiro e jogá-lo em Gina.

– Me bota na cama, Gina!

Gina apenas sorria.

– Você vai se arrumar logo se eu te soltar?

Lícia estava emburrada, mas não queria passar a manhã toda ali.

– Vou!

– _Liberacorpus_!

Lícia caiu com estrondo na cama e se levantou emburrada para Gina.

– Isso não é justo! – Disse a morena, indo até o banheiro para esperar Marize sair.

– É sim! Agora vá se trocar que eu quero tomar café!

Lícia foi até o malão escolher uma roupa antes de entrar no banheiro. A ruiva também.

Gina colocou a cesta, que antes estava em cima da mala, em cima da cama. Escolheu uma roupa de frio: Uma blusa gola alta creme, uma calça jeans escura e um tênis preto, teve que escolher outro sobretudo, pois o seu inseparável amigo jeans estava imundo e ela mandara para que os elfos o lavassem, o escolhido foi um outro sobretudo jeans no tom da calça.

Gina pegou a roupa e esperou todas as suas amigas usarem o banheiro. Quando entrou tomou um banho bem demorado. Principalmente por causa da perna engessada, qual não podia molhar e teve que tomar banho com a perna pra fora da banheira, o que foi realmente muito difícil de fazer sem que caísse deitada.

Se trocou e saiu do banheiro com a toalha no cabelo e o sobretudo na mão. Nathália olhou para Gina e cutucou Lícia, que por sua vez cutucou Mariza. As três falaram em uníssono:

– Gí, você tá linda!

Gina corou ligeiramente e sorriu. Estava normal, como todo dia. Ou achava que estava. Foi até o malão e pegou um par de luvas pretas, cortou-lhe os dedos e calçou-as.

Foi até a penteadeira e prendeu o cabelo com um feitiço, fazendo uma trança de raiz rapidamente.

– Gina quem é o cara? – Perguntou Lícia.

– O Malfoy, lógico. Por que mais ele mandaria aquela cesta?

Gina se virou para ela. Era assim tão obvio?

– Gente, não sei o que vocês acharam de mais em mim hoje! Eu tô normal!

– Como assim o Malfoy? – Perguntou Lícia, sobre o que a morena falara, e completou – Eu sei que ele disse pra gente entregar a cesta, mas... sei lá... vocês se odeiam. – Gina se virou para a amiga.

– Se odeiam menos do que a gente pensava, Lícia. – Comentou Marize sorrindo;

Às dez e quarenta as quatro amigas desceram as escadas do dormitório. Uma coruja entrou na sala comunal e largou uma carta para Gina assim que ela desceu o último degrau.

A ruiva pegou-a e a coruja se foi pela janela. Notou pela cor que era Doop.

Gina olhou para a carta, sem remetente. Abriu, parecia ter sido feita as pressas. Leu em voz o suficiente alta para que suas amigas ouvissem:

_Virgínia,_

_Me encontre na praça em Hogsmeade pontualmente as 12:00, precisamos conversar. Venha por favor._

_Draco Malfoy_

Gina se deixou largar na poltrona.

Suas amigas pegaram a carta. Lícia falou:

– Ganhou, hein Gina? – Todas riram, menos a ruiva. O que tinham pra conversar só podia ser sobre o que Gina vira no vestiário há alguns dias. Mas e daí? Ele já sabia que ela gostava dele mesmo.

– É quente. – Disse Nath rindo.

– Que nada. – Respondeu a ruiva. – Vamos para o Salão?

As amigas saíram pelos corredores conversando.

Chegaram no Grande Salão e sentaram assim: Gina ao lado de Nath, de frente para a sonserina, Marize e Lícia de frente para as amigas. Quando Harry chegou, sentou do lado de Nathália, Rony do lado de Gina e Hermione do lado de Rony.

Tomaram o café da manhã reforçado, principalmente Gina, Harry, Rony, Hermione, e do outro lado do salão, Draco.

Quando terminaram pegaram as carruagens, às onze e dez. Gina se apavorou quando viu o testrálio que puxava a carruagem. Parou e observou-o, sequer ouviu quando Nath a chamou.

– Gina? O que foi? – Perguntou a amiga, mas olhou para onde devia estar o testrálio. – Você o vê, não é?

Gina olhou para Nath, balançou a cabeça em consentimento.

– Já acabou. Vamos entrar logo! – Falou Nathália.

Gina, Nath, Marize e Lícia pegaram uma carruagem e Harry, Rony e Hermione outra, pois não caberiam os sete numa só, pois só havia seis lugares.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade, foi difícil descer das carruagens, por causa da quantidade de neve que havia empacando na porta da carruagem. Lícia, sempre impaciente, chutou a porta e num instante ela abriu.

– Eu tenho que aprender a fazer isso! – Comentou Marize, todas riram.

Lícia costumava dizer que Marize não andava, flutuava, tinha um jeito todo cuidadoso, no dia que aprendesse a chutar nem que fosse uma pedra em seu caminho, esse dia seria memorável. Lícia saiu risonha e segurou a porta para as amigas saírem.

Todas já haviam saído, Gina se virou para Nathália:

– Que horas são?

– Não sei ao certo, mas devem ser umas onze e meia, ou meio dia. – Respondeu a amiga.

– Droga! – Falou Gina – Tenho que ir meninas, nos vemos mais tarde!

As amigas viram Gina sair andando parecendo um robô pela multidão. Ninguém diria que ela estava com algo por baixo da blusa, como uma tala na barriga, mas o andar robótico dela era engraçado. Foi pela avenida principal. Estava atrasada para o encontro com Draco!

Não era realmente um encontro, nem sabia o que era realmente. Mas gostava do tom de compromisso que a palavra dava nas frases qual colocava-a.

Chegou na frente da entrada do beco.

– Eu não vou. – Disse Gina, virando as costas e cruzando os braços. – Não, eu vou. – Gina descruzou os braços e ia entrar no beco, quando voltou – Não vou. – A barriga de Gina despencou de nervosismo. Seu corte formigou. – Tá bom! Eu vou!

A ruiva olhou para os lados e viu que ninguém olhava. Entrou correndo, ou tentando correr, a estátua do cupido já estava virada para ela, pois no banco já havia alguém sentado à sua frente.

Gina sorriu aliviada por ser Draco, notou pela cabeleira loiro-prateada sentada no banquinho à frente, de costas para a ruiva. Gina se aproximou sorrateiramente, sem ser notada.

Apareceu na frente de Draco.

– Achei que não fosse vir. – Disse ele levantando os olhos para a ruiva.

– Eu também. – Disse ela mais para si mesmo, do que para ele. Ela preferiu ficar de pé, na frente de Draco. – Você disse que a gente precisava conversar, sobre o que exatamente?

Gina sabia muito bem o que era, mas não queria admitir e começou a se arrepender de ter ido até lá.

Draco se ajeitou no banquinho.

– Sobre o dia do seu treino de quadribol.

Gina sentiu seu estômago despencar.

– Olha... – Começou Gina sentindo uma vontade louca de sair dali imediatamente – Eu não tenho nada haver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer...

Draco se levantou. Gina sentou no banquinho, no lugar que Draco deixara vago. A proximidade deles, logo quando Draco se levantara, poderia acarretar em uma série de _erros_, por parte de Gina.

– Virgínia, eu sei que você ficou chateada com aquilo e eu acho que te devo explicações.

– Não! Claro que não! O que você tem com a Parkinson não é da minha conta. E além do mais... eu não sei o que dizer... – Gina enterrou as mãos na cabeça, devia estar muito vermelha.

– Deixa eu explicar! – Pediu Draco, ajoelhando-se para encarar a ruiva, que estava vermelha. – Naquela noite, não... não era eu, quer dizer, era, só que não era, entende? – Gina levantou o rosto, confusa.

– Não. – Respondeu ela sinceramente.

– É... Achei que não. Vamos do começo: A Parkinson fez uma poção polissuco e deu a um fãzinho dela, então ele se transformou em mim e a Parkinson devia suspeitar de que eu estivesse ficando com você e armou tudo aquilo no vestiário. Mas aí você vai querer saber como foi que ela conseguiu uma mecha do meu cabelo. Ela jogou uma garrafa na minha cabeça quando eu cheguei nos jardins, na verdade não sei se foi ela, mas mesmo assim me prenderam no armário de vassouras. E eu só acordei na hora da detenção.

Draco olhou para Gina arfante, por falar tudo aquilo muito rápido, era a verdade tudo o que ele contara, mas não tinha certeza de que ela tivesse acreditado.

– Olha. Você não vai acreditar, eu posso entender. Mas pode perguntar a McGonagall, ao Potter, até à Granger! Eles vão confirmar o que eu disse. Eu tive que contar a eles e mais a McGonagall, quando fui dizer que você havia sido seqüestrada. Seu irmão quase me matou quando eu disse que vi meu pai desaparecendo com você por uma chave de portal. E depois, quando apareceu um Feitiço de Quatro Pontos de uma pedra que estava no meu bolso. E... – Draco suspirou – É claro que você não vai acreditar. – Disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

Ela segurou de leve no rosto dele.

– Eu acredito em você, Draco.

Por isso não havia lembrança do ocorrido quando ela tentara invadir a mente dele na detenção. Ela podia ter previsto isso. Podia ter evitado. Podia, mas não o fez.

Gina ficou quieta ao soltar o rosto dele, passaram a se encarar. Somente.

– Nada a dizer? Nenhuma novidade? – Perguntou Draco, esperançoso.

Gina sentiu perder o chão. O que ele queria que ela dissesse?

– Tenho, eu não mexo a cintura. Qual a sua?? – Respondeu Gina.

Draco se sentou ao lado dela. Tomando uma pose de descontração.

– Minha vida anda de cabeça pra baixo, sabe? Acabei me apaixonando por alguém que nunca imaginei. – Falou ele como se essa garota pela qual se apaixonara não fosse Gina, e Gina fosse somente uma amiga que ele resolvera desabafar.

Ele olhou para ela. Gina falou, sorrindo um pouco:

– E por que você não se declara logo?

– Eu me declarei! – Falou ele deixando Gina confusa – Nunca fui bom com as palavras, mandei uma cesta de doces para ela com um cartão, e ela não me respondeu, nem disse nada. Então eu achei que ela continuava com raiva de mim, pois haviam tramado feio contra a gente.

– Nossa. Que horror! Espero que isso nunca aconteça comigo. – Falou Gina rindo.

Draco olhou para a estátua e passou um braço no ombro de Gina.

– Mas isso é bom, sabe? Isso só serviu para por à prova o que eu sinto por ela. Só não sei se ela sente o mesmo por mim.

Gina olhou para ele e virou seu rosto com a mão.

– Acho que ela não sabia quem havia mandado a cesta, pois ainda não a abriu. Por que você não tenta de novo? Se declara para ela pessoalmente. – Falou simplesmente Gina. – Por que não agora?

Draco sorriu e segurou de leve no rosto dela, deslizou a mão até atrás das orelhas e murmurou, enquanto aproximava seus lábios nos da ruiva.

– Eu te amo... _Minha_ pequena.

– Eu também te amo, Draco.

Quando a mão de Draco alcançou a cintura dura de Gina ele parou e a encarou. Deu duas batidinhas de leve.

– Eu disse que não conseguia mexer a cintura. – Disse ela. – Agora sabe por quê.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um doce beijo. Foi como o primeiro, que haviam dado ali naquele mesmo lugar. Lento, rápido, doce, salgado, quente, frio, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sentiam cada sentimento a cada movimento das línguas, a cada carícia, a cada gesto um do outro. Cada eu te amo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Gentee! Queria me desculpar pela demora! Tive feira de ciencias no colégio, e é sempre um extresse pra mim. heuhueheuheuh. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Sobre um detalhe ai da fic, o cortinado das camas da enfermaria. Eu vih uma vez num filme aee, server pra luz dos janelões não incomodarem os enfermos. É uma cortina que fica ao redor da cama, eu achei mto interessante, e util.

Lembrando: esse eh o penultimo cap. N sei se fico feliz ou triste. Feliz pq os leitores vao ter, finalmente, o fim da historia e pq eu vou poxtar a minha outra fic, ou fico triste pq, bem, a fic estah acabando, neh? N dá pra dar pulinhos de alegria...

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Thaty:  
**Hello!  
MTo obrigada pela review, Thaty.  
Uma hora as coisas têm que melhorar, neh?  
hsuahsuahsuahs  
beijoo

**Pan Potter:  
**Oieee!  
Que bom que você gostou:'D  
Isso me emociona...  
Posso fazer uma pergunta, que eu acho que já fizeram pra vc? Seu nick, é a mistura de Harry Potter e Peter Pan?  
Fiquei curiosa! ushaushauhsuahs  
O que vc achou desse cap?  
beijinhoss

**Navega:  
**E aeeeeee!!  
Pois ehh! O Voldemort... puft. Morreu.  
uahsuahsuahsuhas  
Já tava na hra mesmo.  
Não, eu n att no feriado! Eu viajei cm o colégio! Sorry!!!  
Roendo unhas?? tsc tsc tsc. uhasuhasuhauhsuahs  
Ginha superpowerfull?? AMEEEI!  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Não, a energia do titio voldie voltou pra ele depois do Avada, sacas?  
É toda uma trama, uma revolta por parte da Gina. É o bolado. xDD  
Tem que cobrar sim!! (eu vou me arrepender de estar dizendo isso. Ôo)  
hsuahsuahsuhaus  
Mas eh um direito de leitor cobrar.  
Vlw pela review, Navega!!  
beijoooesss!

**Gbi:  
**Hiii!  
Meu Merlin quanta curiosidade numa review soh!  
uahsuhaushuahsuas  
Está ai, eu demorei, eh pq n deu mesmoo!!  
Eu n sou tão maquiavélica a ponto de gostar de ver os meus leitores agoniados pelos prox caps!!  
(Será? Hum... :P)  
Nova fã? (olhos brilhando)  
Q emotion!!  
beijossss!!  
E vlw pela review :D

**EuDy:  
**Oiii!!  
Ameei a review!  
Eu n sei pq, mas eu amei o "cara de cobra" kkkkkkkkkkkk  
Mas deu pra entender como foi a batalha, n deu??  
N pire nos ultimos caps da fic, EuDy!  
bjooosss!

* * *

Como a fic está na reta final, bem, eu n vou colocar os trechinhos. hahaha! 

**Beijõesss!!**


	15. More than Love Affair

Último Capítulo.

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo IXX – Mais que um caso de Amor

O dia estava frio, pois já era meio de dezembro. Uma semana passara desde o ocorrido no cemitério. Gina estava saindo com Draco desde Hogsmeade, mas a ruiva sentia que, ou o loiro nunca se envolvera sério com alguém, ou não estava pronto para assumir que estava com Gina em público.

Não haveria festa para a comemoração da morte de Voldemort. McGonagall não aprovara a idéia de festejar a morte de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o Lord das Trevas.

Gina estava descendo para os jardins com os amigos, que a própria Gina apelidara de "A Trupe". A Trupe chegou aos jardins onde começaram uma guerra de bola de neve. Cada um com seu par. Harry e Nathália e Hermione e Rony. Lícia, Marize e Gina ficaram só observando, e riram quando Hermione acertou uma bola de neve bem no rosto de Rony.

Marize avistou seu namorado Corvinal, correu e abraçou, chamou-o para apresentar às amigas:

– Gina, esse é o Matt, Matt essa é a Gina.

Matt tinha os cabelos pretos e compridos, abaixo das orelhas.

Gina continuou sentada, apenas acenou com a mão e respondeu:

– Prazer, Matt. – Ele acenou e sorriu.

– Lícia, Matt. Matt, Lícia.

Matt não pareceu gostar muito do estilo de Lícia e a cumprimentou diferente, apenas com um meio sorriso. Lícia sequer respondeu, apenas virou o rosto.

Marize não gostou da atitude dele, mas ficaram bem. Logo saíram e foram dar uma volta.

Gina olhava o lago congelado as suas costas, quando tamparam seus olhos.

– Lícia, já não tem mais graça – Falou a ruiva para a amiga, meio risonha.

Gina tirou as mãos do rosto, não viu Lícia e sim Draco.

– Tem sim. – Respondeu ele se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

– Olha quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça! – Brincou ela.

– Graça concedida a poucos, diga-se de passagem. – Disse ele sentando-se ao lado da ruiva. Gina riu com a modéstia de Draco.

Blaize viera junto com o loiro e sentara ao lado de Lícia.

– Acho que nunca apresentei vocês. – Disse Draco se dirigindo a Gina e a Blaize – Blaize, Virgínia. Virgínia, Blaize.

– Prazer, Blaize. – Disse Gina, se curvando mais pra frente e dando um tchauzinho à Blaize, que acenou de volta.

Passaram a observar Rony e Hermione, já que Harry e Nath haviam sumido dos jardins.

– Você nunca vai me ver fazendo isso. – Falou Draco enquanto olhava Rony brincar com Hermione.

Gina virou para ele.

– Eu já te disse que você não teve infância?

– Já. E eu te provei o contrário, lembra? – Respondeu Draco.

Gina parou de repente quando Rony parou na frente deles.

– Gina, posso saber o que ele está fazendo aí?

– Pode, maninho. – Respondeu Gina – Está conversando comigo.

Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para Rony.

– Bom dia pra você também, cunhadinho.

Rony olhou de Draco para Gina.

– O quê?

– É o que você ouviu, Ron. – Falou Gina para Rony, mas logo se virou para Draco – Só que eu não sabia que era tão oficial.

Rony olhou absorto para eles.

– Espero que aceite o pedido oficial, então, Virgínia. – Falou Draco se abaixando para a ruiva e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

– Ah! Que máximo! – Respondeu Gina sem conseguir se conter, pulando em cima de Draco.

– Eu vou... – Começou Rony, fechando os punhos e indo na direção de Draco.

– ... Ficar aí, exatamente onde está! – Concluiu Hermione.

Rony olhou para a morena e recebeu uma bola de neve no rosto. Rony voltou a correr atrás dela.

Blaize e Lícia continuavam sentados, Draco e Gina se sentaram também, logo já não sabiam mais quem era Blaize e quem era Lícia ao lado deles.

Gina e Draco sorriram, o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestivamente. A ruiva se inclinou para trás apoiando uma mão na neve. Draco se aproximou sorrateiro, e Gina prendeu o riso. Antes que o loiro fechasse os olhos, ela jogou neve em seu cabelo e se levantou.

– É assim, né? – Perguntou Draco se levantando também. – É assim que você trata a futuro pai dos seus filhos?

– Quem disse que você é o futuro pai dos meus filhos? – Provocou Gina se abaixando para pegar mais neve no chão.

– Ah, não? Não faça isso. Virgínia Weasley, não faça... – Mas Gina atirou-a em cheio em sua barriga e se afastou. – ... isso.

O loiro se levantou e correu atrás de Gina, ao redor da macieira, tentou atirar-lhe uma bola de neve, mas esta bateu em cheio no rosto do ocupado Blaize.

– Draco! – Gritou o sonserino enraivecido enquanto limpava o rosto. Lícia começou a rir da cara que Blaize fizera de raiva. Blaize jogou neve em Lícia e errou, por pouco, já que a grifinória havia se levantado e saído de perto.

Draco alcançou Gina e a derrubou na neve. O rosto de Gina tinha alguns flocos de neve, o loiro retirou-os devagar, acariciando o rosto da ruiva de leve. Ela sorriu.

Levantaram-se. Voltaram à macieira e Gina se encostou, ainda de pé, no tronco da árvore. Draco à sua frente.

– Achei que nunca fosse fazer aquilo, Draco. – Falou Gina para o loiro que encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

– Eu já me enganei antes. – Falou o loiro rindo.

Gina acariciava os cabelos de Draco, enquanto ele mordiscava o seu pescoço.

– Quem diria – Começou Gina olhando para a entrada do castelo, que era para onde estavam virados, Draco olhou para ela. – O senhor Draco Malfoy namorando uma Weasley!

Draco riu.

– Quem diria, Virgínia Weasley namorando com um Malfoy.

Gina sorriu e Draco a prensou na árvore apaixonadamente, dando um beijo de amor e paixão. Com todas as suas intenções, das melhores às "piores" nas carícias, que mesmo sendo poucas, por estarem num lugar público, existiam e marcavam presença.

A ruiva sentia a felicidade em tocar os lábios e acariciar seu corpo devagar, Draco sentia a felicidade em sentir os lábios tímidos da ruiva e sua mão bagunçando seu cabelo.

Depois de tantas dificuldades superadas, Draco e Gina mereciam um momento de felicidade, mesmo sabendo que não seria eterna, havia toda a família Weasley para Draco conquistar, o resto do ano letivo e provas importantes. Mas para aqueles dois, a única coisa importante era que, naquele momento eles sabiam a imensidão do sentimento que sentiam. O que havia entre eles era forte, era muito mais que um simples caso de amor.

**Fim**

* * *

**Ultima Nota da Autora**

Acabou gente, é tão bom, mas tão ruim ao mesmo tempo. :/

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. :D  
E reclamações igual a Reviews, tanto quanto elogios, ouviram? ops. Leram?

Beijões imensos.

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Thaty:  
**Oii!  
Quem bom que gostou:D  
O que achou do último capitulo?  
Bjoooss

**Luana Rubin:  
**E aeeeee!!  
Pois eh... ultimo agora. :P  
Tudo que é bom sempre acaba (modesta, eu, não? ushauhsuahs)  
Espero que tenha gostado:D!

**Pan Potter:  
**Oieee!  
Saquei a do apelido, viajei legal com o peter pan, mas tdb... :P  
Que chique! Você jah morou na Itália! (olhos brilhando)  
Nem demorei mto com o capítulo, Pan:P  
O que você achou do ultimo??  
Os momentos DG... tiram até meu fôlego... ushaushuahsuahs  
Beijooos

**lydhyamsf:  
**Oiiieeeee  
Que nick! Tem significado? Mto massa!!  
Leitora nova? Bem vinda!!!  
Chegou na melhor parte, o final. (não exatamente pq eh o final, mas pq eh qnd td se resolve. :)  
Acho q deveriam existir mais Draco's no mundo, neh???  
uahsuahushauhsuahsuahs  
Bjaaaooo!!

**ANI:  
**Hiii!  
Que bom q vc gostou!!  
Nosssa, eu fiquei cm medo q ela ficasse clichê, mas que bom q n ficou!!  
:DD  
Sim, jah tah no fim. Cm esse cap, acabou. /  
Bjuu!!

**Gby:  
**Oiiii!  
Que bom que gostou! E eu n demorei cm o cap, heein:P  
O que achou do fim da fic??  
Beijooosss!


End file.
